Voices
by Sunni Dayze
Summary: Aria is Jared's twin sister and was bullied by his best friend Paul for a few years. Aria despises Paul, but what will happen after he returns with her brother after disappearing for a few weeks and imprints on the one girl who hates him the most? Paul/OC
1. Preface

**Summary****: Aria is Jared's twin sister and was bullied by his best friend Paul for a few years. Aria despises Paul, but what will happen after he returns with her brother after disappearing for a few weeks and imprints on the one girl who hates him the most?**

**Warning****: Just giving a warning in advance that this story may contain profanity at times.**

* * *

><p><em>Drip.<em>

_Drop._

_Plip._

_Plop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Plip._

_Plop._

Listening to the rain always calmed me.

It was the one thing I could count on that wouldn't ever change. Never would the rain decide that it was going to change colour or not fall from the sky, but upwards from the ground. It would always stay the same, always be something I was familiar with, always something that comforted me through pain. Never would the rain decide to pack up and leave, never to return. Sometimes it may not fall for a while, and that is when I feel the most alone... but it will always come back to cover the earth with droplets once more.

I didn't use to spend my days waiting for the rain to fall on me. Once I had been the type of girl that had spent so much time hanging out, shopping, laughing with friends that I had never stopped to notice the small things. The beautiful, rare things that I used to think only came in the form of a new perfume or designer brand backpack.

I guess that even though the last few years had been a mixture of anxiety, depression, hurt, pain, tears and just pure _hell_, it did have an upside. If I hadn't been through all this, would I ever have noticed the beautiful things around me that I had always taken for granted? I doubt I would have, after all, I had never noticed them before, had I?

It's funny how one bad experience can change your outlook on life, or how it can just change _you_.

Or it doesn't even have to be an experience. One person can change you. For better or worse.

Like Paul had changed me...

For the worse.


	2. Chapter 1

**_To tell you the truth I hate what didn't kill me;  
>It never made me stronger at all.<em>**

**...**

"Arr-ee-aa. Arr-ee-aa. Arr-ee –"

This is what I woke up to every morning. Don't ask me why, but one day my three-year-old sister decided her goal in life was to be my alarm clock. Woo, lucky me.

"What is it, Marley?"

"Gwess what?" Guess what? I didn't want to guess! It was too early for this stuff!

_Have patience Aria, she's only three and doesn't know any better... _Ah, of course the voice in my head had to put their opinion in. Some people said that when you hear voices in your head, you're crazy, but mine tends to help me out (or at least make me laugh)... and I'm pretty sure I'm not crazy.

"What?" I watched as she stared at me with wide eyes and giggled crazily. Someone's had sugar this morning.

_Patience... _

"That's what!" Marley laughed insanely before sprinting out of the bedroom. _I _personally didn't understand the joke. I decided to pass it off as one of those things that no one else gets besides children below the age of six and leave it at that.

However much I had wanted to snap at her, I didn't. She needed at least _one _older sibling to listen and look out for her, and everyone knew that Jared would rather spend his time chatting up girls with Paul than looking after his little sister. Well, maybe not _everyone _knew that, but I certainly did. After all, Jared was my twin (he was technically older by two minutes, but who really cares?) and he hadn't done anything for me these last few years.

I stretched as I stood up, deciding it was probably about time to get ready. I walked over to study myself in the mirror, only to frown at my appearance. I shared the same tanned skin and dark hair like the majority of La Push; there was nothing unique about me there. One of the only differences I had from everyone else on the Rez were my light grey eyes, which were so unusual considering most of the other residents had darker coloured eyes. To tell the truth, I didn't even know where I inherited them from. Mom, Dad, Jared and Marley all had brown eyes; it was just me who had the light ones. I was different from everyone else, even my family; just a freak with cold, grey eyes whilst everyone else had warm eyes.

The girls at school that talked to me (before they found out who I was, of course) sometimes said that _some_ types of boys would _probably_ swarm me if I only had a bit more self-confidence (which had sounded more like an insult than anything). I didn't bother to tell them that they didn't talk to me in fear of being teased by Paul later on. Or if it was true about me not having a lot of self-confidence, I guess Paul could be the blame for that as well.

Ah, Paul. The guy whose personal mission in life was to torture me.

It had all began when we started high school. By we, I mean my twin brother, Jared and I. It wasn't going to be that different; after all, we would still all know everyone. In La Push everybody had known everybody since preschool. I didn't think it would be that different at all.

But I was wrong. It had been different. More different than I had ever imagined.

Because my own _brother _had ditched me. For this group of guys led by _Paul_. I didn't know Paul personally back then, but I had heard about him. I remember watching him tease kids in primary school, wishing that I could stand up for them, scream at Paul to take a closer look at the damage he was causing. But I was scared. Scared of being teased myself. Scared of becoming one of those who would cry at the thought of going to school. Scared of being _scared. _So I stayed quiet.

It was only the second week of freshmen year when I snapped.

Paul was teasing a freshmen girl, who I knew had skipped a year, making her smaller and younger than the rest of us. I listened to him taunt this girl for having to wear glasses. Like she could help that her eyes weren't right. It wasn't even _fair._ She was one girl; Paul had his whole gang behind him, which included Jared. Paul then pushed her over. Big mistake.

That was when I snapped.

I don't even know what made me act the way I did. One part of me was angry that Paul had pushed a _girl_, after all, hadn't his mother taught him not to hurt girls? A bigger part of me felt sad and lonely and just pure hatred towards Paul for stealing my brother, my _twin,_ from me.

So I snapped.

That day I punched Paul.

That day Paul's nose was broken by a girl.

That day I sealed my fate.

**...**

I frowned into my locker. Where had I put my chemistry book?

I saw a sudden movement out of the corner of my eye but it was too late. My locker door swung and smacked right into the side of my face.

I hissed in pain as I clutched my head and looked to see who my attacker was. Like I even needed to check.

"Oh, sorry Aria. Didn't see you behind there." I glared up at Paul who was flanked by my brother and some other idiot, Tyler I think. "It's an improvement, though." He continued. "At least when you hide you're doing everyone a favour by hiding your freaky eyes and ugly face. Seriously though, how many people have asked you if you've run into a brick wall when they met you?"

I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes, but refused to let them fall. _He's not worth any of your tears, Aria._

But how could anyone be so cruel?

"Hey, Jared," Paul said, turning slightly to face my twin. "_Did _sheever run into a brick wall?" He asked him, saying it as if I wasn't standing right in front of them.

Jared's face twisted into a sneer. It didn't suit him; it looked wrong, fake. "No, but she was dropped on her head a few times as a baby."

"Must have landed on her face a couple times too!" Paul laughed loudly, his clones quickly following his lead. His clones couldn't even think for themselves. If Paul told them to jump, they'd ask how high.

I just wished Jared wasn't one of them.

I felt more tears prick at my twin's betrayal. It wasn't even _me_ that had been dropped on my head; our own father had admitted that he had dropped _Jared _on his head, more than once too. But I wouldn't say this. No, I _couldn't_ say this. I would never betray my family, no matter what.

Paul roughly pushed past me to continue on his way down the hall, shoving me against my locker in the process. Predictably, Jared and Tyler followed. I turned around, but not before seeing Jared throw me a regretful look. I ignored him.

Sometimes I would catch him looking at me like that, when Paul wasn't around. Sometimes I saw him open his mouth as if to tell me sorry. Sometimes I would see him shift uncomfortably behind Paul when he taunted me, and move as if he was going to defend me. Sometimes I believed he would stand up for me.

But he never did.

**...**

"What's wrong, Aria?"

I looked up from my pathetic attempt to drown myself in self pity and saw the face of my best friend, who also happened to be the girl I defended in freshmen year. Alexis had changed a lot since then. She ditched the glasses and opted for contacts instead. Her braces had been taken off last month and she had started going for a more Goth look with lots of black eyeliner and mascara. I had a feeling Lexi chose to look this way because she tried to make herself seem more grownup, considering she was a year younger than everyone else in the year. Whatever the reason though, the fact remained that Lexi was definitely not the good girl I had met three years ago.

"Nothing. Just tired." I made a bad attempt at a smile as I went back to staring at my tray filled with revolting cafeteria food. It was a bad idea for me to try to fake smile. Mine always came out as a grimace.

Lexi pursed her lips together tightly. "It's Paul again, isn't it? I told you to tell me if he bothers you. I'll kick his ass."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Lexi just couldn't look intimidating, however hard she tried or however much eyeliner she wore, because underneath she was still _Alexis_. Underneath she was still that girl who was younger than the rest of the juniors, the girl who use to blush at the word butt, much less _ass. _Her petite five foot two frame didn't do her any favours, either.

I laughed softly. "No offence Lex, but you didn't even kick his ass when he pushed _you _over, you really think that this time it'll be different?"

Lexi frowned deeply and stood up from her seat. "You know what? This is my entire fault. If I had stood up for myself back then, then Paul wouldn't torture you, people would be falling over themselves to talk to you and you would have probably had the most admirers in the school. I'm to blame."

I stared at her with wide eyes before shaking my head rapidly. Ignoring the parts she had said about me (which were obviously lies), I addressed the last thing she had said. "No, Lexi. None of this is your fault, okay? Don't think it is bec-"

"Shh!" Lexi cut me off angrily. "I wasn't finished. And the fact remains, it _is _my fault. So deal with it, because _nothing _is going to make me think it wasn't."

I opened my mouth to object but she continued.

"But it's okay," Lexi said, nodding to herself. "Because today, I am going to make it up to you. Today I will repay you for what you did to me. Today I will pay my dues." With a final nod, Lexi spun suddenly on her heels and I could barely contain my horror when I saw her desired destination: Paul's table.

"Lex! Don't!" I cried out, jumping up from my seat and almost knocking over a passing senior. I didn't really care though, because if Lexi was about to do what I thought she was going to do, she may possibly die within the next few minutes.

I made my feet move forward a couple steps but froze when I saw Lexi tap Paul on the shoulder and watched him turn around in his seat.

"Oh crap." I whimpered lightly. _This is bad, this is not going to end well..._

"Hey, asshole."

I was vaguely aware that the whole cafeteria had gone quiet so they could hear Lexi's and Paul's exchange, but I still couldn't hear quickly. My heart was beating too hard and blood was rushing to my ears in a _whoosh_. I wanted to run, grab Lexi and pull her away before she did something she would regret, but my feet were frozen to the floor.

_Move, Aria!_ _Now! If she does something Paul will torture her as well! At least he's only wrecking one person's life when he mocks only me..._

I forced myself to move forward, stumbling over my feet like I was a toddler who was only just learning to walk. "Lexi!" I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. It took me a moment to figure out why.

Because I _wanted _Lexi to hurt Paul.

I _wanted _to see Paul be humiliated.

I _wanted _for someone else to feel what I go through every day, so they know what it feels like.

I didn't care who it was. I just wanted others to know how it felt.

Starting with Paul.

I slowed and watched as Lexi's arm swung back, her hand already made into a tight fist. I watched as it connected with his jaw before he could react and defend himself.

The most _sickening _crack I have ever heard echoed through the cafeteria when Lexi's fist made contact with Paul's face.

Almost immediately, Lexi pulled back and howled in pain, clutching her fist against her chest. It took me a few seconds to figure out that the crack hadn't come from Paul, it had come from Lexi's hand. The only damage Paul seemed to have was the beginning of a light bruise on the side of his jaw.

I darted forward as fast as I could and raced to Lexi's side. She was hunched over and still wailing, showing everyone the rare soft side that she was always reluctant for others besides myself to see. I looked up to see that Paul had gotten to his feet and was shaking. Not trembling like most people did when they were cold or frightened. This was different somehow.

His face was red and his eyes held pure rage. His upper lip had curled over his teeth and he was so tense that you could see the veins in his neck and forearms popping out. He looked like an animal.

"Paul, man, are you alright?"

I wanted to scream at Jared when he put his hand on Paul's shoulder. Because he was not _alright_. He looked like he was going to kill someone, for god's sake! Paul shook of my brother's hand and took a step towards me and Lexi, who was currently crouched on the ground and hiccupping as tears fell down her cheeks.

I hastily stepped in front of Lexi, shielding her from Paul's view. There was _no way_ I was letting that monster murder my best friend. She'd gotten the worst end of the stick anyway! Lexi had ended up with a hand that was probably broken; the only thing bruised on Paul was his jaw, and perhaps his pride and ego.

When I stepped in front of her, Paul's eyes grew wide and his pupils started to dilate. Something that sounded suspiciously like a growl erupted from his chest and he took another step forward.

_Om my god, Aria, you're actually going to die! He's gonna kill you in front of a hundred high school students with his bare hands! And no body's going to stop him! PANIC!_

I did begin to panic, to say the least. After all, I always listened to my inner voice, because it was always right. So if it told me to panic, I panicked... sometimes I hated that inner voice.

I couldn't breathe properly and my chest heaved up and down as I tried to force the oxygen into my lungs. This somehow just made it harder to breathe. Great. If Paul didn't get me, I was going to suffocate.

"Paul, man. Calm down." I almost fainted in happiness when Jared hastily stepped protectively in front of me, coming face to face with Paul. My twin cared about me after all. Well, enough for him to save me from being killed by his best friend at least.

"I'm not going to calm down! It figures that you would pick that- that _bitch _over me!" Paul roared, almost deafening everybody. His body started to vibrate so hard that his form was just one giant blur. I cringed back, and became aware that Lexi was clutching my leg like a five-year-old would when they would cry for their parents to not leave them on their first day of school.

"Mr Lahote!" I barely heard the principle over my heart. It was thumping so hard that I couldn't separate one beat from another. The principle started to make his way toward Paul, who was looking scarier and scarier by the second.

"I- I need some air!" Paul roared angrily before sprinting out of the cafeteria faster than Anthony Williams, who was the fastest on the La Push track team.

For a few minutes everyone was silent, except for Lexi's hiccoughs and my strangled breaths.

"Well..." Everyone's eyes snapped to Jared's face as he spoke slowly. "That was weird."

_No shit, Sherlock._

I loved that little voice in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know.<strong>

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or added this to their favourites – it makes me so happy to see people enjoying the story so far.**

**Anyways, do you think Aria's crazy? Because she has one of those inner voices in her head? (Hence the title, Voices...)**

**Anyways... another chapter? **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight and its characters. If I did, my name would be Stephanie Meyer. Which it's not, just to clear things up, you know, in case you were confused and thought it was my name... because it's, um, not... *coughs awkwardly*... I'm not good at these disclaimer things, am I...?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You chewed me up and spit me out,<br>Like I was poison in your mouth._**

**...**

"Lex, I really don't think you should be driving-" I began, only to get cut off.

"Not this lecture again!" She whined. "I can drive perfectly fine."

_Fine my ass._

I pursed my lips together, but decided not to say anymore about the matter. Truth was, Lexi had enough trouble driving anyway because of her height... or _lack _of it, I guess you could say. She always had to leave forward in her seat – which was already as far forward as it could go – to reach the brake and accelerator. And Lexi didn't exactly have a clean record with her driving, either. Meaning that she once ran over _my_ letterbox and got away scott-free, whilst I had to deal with my parent's wrath. Add a broken hand to the mix, and you can see why I was concerned for my safety... and hers... and my _new _letterbox's...

"So..." Lexi started to say as she continued her attempt to drive one-handed into my driveway. It wasn't going so well, and I had a sneaky suspicion that she might hit something soon if I allowed her drive like this any longer. Too bad she didn't listen to me. I watched her carefully, just in case she _did _drive into my letterbox again, so I could prepare to duck, roll and run like the wind before my parents found out. "Paul wasn't at school again today." She told me, her dark eyes questioning as she settled on parking the car on the side of road, something I was grateful for. I _really _didn't want her anywhere near my letterbox.

I just stared at her. "Wait... you actually _checked_ to see if he was there?" I grinned as I teased her, because I knew she wasn't the only one. _Everyone_ checked to see if Paul was at school today. And he wasn't. Just like the last few weeks. Maybe he had died or something...?

_Hallelujah! Ding-dong the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead...!_

"No!" Lexi defended herself quickly, before pausing to think. "Well... yes. But only because I have a score to settle with that bi-_atch_." She said dramatically, indicating to the cast that covered her hand.

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Lex, you _broke_ your hand trying to settle a score with Paul, remember?"

She scowled. "What do you mean, _I _broke my hand? It was Paul's fault! _He _broke my hand, not me!"

I grinned and shook my head. "You want to know what _I _think? _I _think someone tried to punch someone with their thumb tucked inside their fist."

Lexi banged her uninjured hand on the steering wheel, making her wince and shake it out a bit as she did do. "I did _not _tuck my thumb into my fist! Paul has a head like a freaking rock, I'm telling you! But it's really no surprise I guess, because his head sure is full of 'em."

I laughed harder and shook my head at her in mock disbelief. "You sure have thought about this a lot, huh Lexi? I knew you thought about him lots, but becoming so obsessed you wonder what his head is full of? You're going to become a brilliant little stalker." I teased, knowing that she wouldn't like this. After all, Lexi _hated_ Paul. Not as much as I did, but she hated him nonetheless.

"Okay, bitch, get the hell out of my car!" She shouted as she leant across me to open my door and push me out. For someone as small as she is, she is definitely stronger than she looks (except when it came to punching Paul, obviously). Luckily I landed on a patch of wet grass, although this probably meant I would have mud all over me when I stood up. "Ha!" Lexi yelled triumphantly as she slammed the door closed and drove away.

I waited until my laughs had worn off before attempting to stand, knowing that I'd probably fall over if I didn't. I was walking towards my house when I started thinking about Paul.

It had been two weeks since the incident in the cafeteria, and since then Paul hadn't be seen. And, _damn_, it has been the best two weeks of my life in a long time, I have to admit. Without Paul, his gang was hopeless and lost. They didn't bother anyone, and I couldn't help but question if it was because they themselves couldn't be bothered or if without Paul there to watch them taunt someone, there was no one worthwhile to impress.

I wasn't complaining, though.

Something that was strange though was I hadn't seen Jared for a week. Granted, I didn't see him that often outside of school, but I saw him enough to know he hadn't been home in several days. Something that was weird was that Sam Uley came over the first day he was gone to talk to mom and dad. I had heard things about Sam Uley, like he was on steroids and that he hadn't gone to college. I tended to dismiss those rumours, considering on the few occasions I had spoke to him he had come across as a rather strict and no-nonsense sort of person.

After that my mom and dad didn't worry about Jared. They just pretended like nothing was different, like everything was normal. The only time they've mentioned him was when Marley asked them where he was. They had told her that he was on a field trip with his whole history class.

I didn't bother to tell them that I was in the same history class as Jared.

**...**

"Everybody look left! Everybody look right! Everywhere you look I'm standing spotlight..." I jumped up and down on the sofa, singing along to Disney songs on my iPod dock, before flopping down and glaring at the wall. I was bored. Downright bored.

Mom, dad and Marley had gone to spend the night at Aunt Marissa's, so I was alone for the night because I was forbidden from Marissa's house. It had started when I was born and vomited on her. Then when I was five I got mud on her precious, white carpet. Last year had been the final straw. She was gossiping and bad talking people she _didn't_ _even know. _I got angry, said some things which may have included me calling her cold-hearted and a foul rat (a momentary sanity lapse on my part, I admit), and now I was banned from visiting her. Which left me here alone every time my family visited her. Fun.

If Jared were here, he probably would have seized his chance and thrown one of those rager parties that I hated. But at least if there had been a party I wouldn't be dying a slowly death from boredom.

I sighed and decided to have an early night.

_Wow, you're exciting._

"Shut up." I told myself tiredly as I climbed the staircase and walked to my room.

_Make me._

I frowned and jumped under the blankets, pulling the covers over my head.

**...**

I shot up in bed, sweating like crazy and wondering where I was.

I looked around in the dark at my room. I groaned and fell backwards back on my bed, pulling a pillow over my head.

"Only a dream. Only a dream." I mumbled incoherently into my pillow. But it had been one scary dream. I don't even remember all of it, but I know it was terrifying. I had been running in the hail and rain through a forest, just like the one that surrounded La Push and Forks. But I didn't _know _what I was running away from. I just knew I had to get far away from them.

I pushed the pillow off my head and sighed as I checked the time. 1:27 a.m. As if I was going to get to sleep after _that_. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the pounding rain outside. Unlike most people, the sound had always soothed me to sleep rather than kept me awake. Except for tonight. It reminded me too much of my dream.

I was staring at the ceiling when I heard it. The sound of the front door of my house opening slowly. I knew that it was the front door because it was the only door in the house that creaked as it opened, and it creaked the loudest when it was being slowly opened. I tensed and held my breath, waiting for another sound. I really hope that hearing the door opening was only my imagination.

I heard the unmistakeable noise of heavy footsteps downstairs in the living room and the sound of the wood floors squeaking slightly as if they had a lot of weight on them. I sat up in my bed and leaned forward slightly, as if this would help me hear better... please be my imagination...

"Remind me why we're here again?" Came a deep and husky voice. I _didn't _imagine that.

_Oh, crap! Robbers! Or serial killers! They're going to kill you, Aria! Why is the world so set on you dying? First Paul, now this! _

Well if this was how I was going to die, I'm not going to wait for them to find me. If I'm going down, someone is coming down with me.

I silently slid out of bed onto the floor and reached one hand forward in the darkness to feel under my bed. After a few seconds I found what I was looking for. The bat from my baseball days. I may not have been the best batter, but at least if I could hit someone with it, it would be sure to leave a mark. I crept down the hallway quietly, pausing at the side of the staircase and waiting for my eyes to become accustomed to the darkness. I was about to creep forward to the staircase when I heard another voice.

"Cause Sam is going to _kill _me if I keep shredding his shorts and now I have to get some while they're not here." Came an impatient reply to robber/murderer number 1. I frowned slightly. That voice sounded very familiar. Why were they shredding shorts? And who's Sam? Could they mean Sam Uley...?

_Who cares? There are TWO of them, and there may be more! We'll never make it out alive! Go back!_

For once I didn't listen to my inner voice. I was curious now...

_Curiosity killed the cat..._

Lucky I wasn't born a cat then.

"I don't think you should worry. Emily can always buy him more and we all know Sam loves it when Emily shops for him..." Came the first voice, before they both broke off into loud laughter. I frowned. These guys must be very confident if they think they can laugh as loud as that while robbing a house and not get caught.

_That's because they're _males_, Aria. Don't you know how big the male ego is? They think they can do _anything_._

"True that."

For a second I thought that someone must have read my mind and agreed with me, before I realise it was just the second guy agreeing with the first guy, making me feel stupid.

"But at least _Sam_ isn't such a kiss-up to Emily in hope of getting more food." The familiar voice continued laughing. A loud _thump _followed his statement.

Then it clicked.

The reason I recognised the second guy's voice. It was because it was _Jared's voice_. Maybe it was deeper than before, but it was definitely his voice. I would know my twin's voice anywhere.

I dropped the bat that was still poised in the air and ran to the top of the staircase, in full view of the living room and my mouth dropped at the silhouettes I saw in the darkness.

Two _shirtless _giants were facing away from me, one who had the other in a headlock. I call them giants because they were both well over six foot, putting my proud height of five foot six to shame. Second, they were both _ripped_. Seriously, just looking at them and I can already tell that their biceps were probably bigger than my head!

For a second, I wondered if I had gotten it wrong when I thought it was Jared. Because Jared was only a little taller than me, and although he had some muscles, his form was quite lanky, definitely nowhere near as big as these men. He also didn't have hair like these men did, either. His hair hadn't been as long as some Quileutes, like Jacob Black or Seth Clearwater, but it had almost reached his shoulders. The hair on these guys was short and spiky.

I decided the best thing I should do was stick around and see if it was in fact Jared, and then if it wasn't I could go lock myself in the bathroom and try to escape through the window.

_That plan sounds absolutely perfect, except for the fact that the bathroom window is about as big as your hand!_

I frowned and decided I would just wing it instead. Maybe pick up the bat that was now abandoned somewhere in the hallway or grab a few vases and chuck them at their heads.

_... Good enough._

Pleased that I had the approval of my inner voice, I began phase one of my plan.

Finding out if it was or was not Jared.

Seeing that the men had no desire to turn around from their wrestling match, I decided to try the simplest way to find out if it was him.

"Jared?" I called tentatively, walking down a couple of steps but not going all the way down. The closer I was to the top of the stairs – and the baseball bat – the better. I leant backwards and reached my hand back to the wall at the top of the stairs and flipped the light switch, making the room illuminate with light.

Both the men froze and slowly turned around.

I focused on the taller and leaner man, and couldn't help but do a victory dance in my head. I was _right_. His face may look older and more matured than when I last saw him and he may look like a bodybuilder, but it was definitely Jared. Just Jared with abs.

Somebody's _been taking steroids._ My inner voice tittered in disapproval.

I focused on the other man, wondering why he too looked familiar. It was only when my eyes met his light brown ones did I finally recognise him. Because those eyes belonged to the person I hated the most.

Paul Lahote.

_Crap._

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNN! Sorry I had to leave it there. I wanted to write more, but I just love a good cliff hanger. <strong>

**Quick question****: I want to know if you guys want to see some chapters from Paul's POV... Do you? **

**Aria, Paul and Jared are 17 in this story, by the way, also meaning Lexi is 16. **

**Anyway about this chapter... if you like it, love it or hate it, remember to review… please? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning****: there are some curse words in this chapter... just warning you guys in case you might be sensitive to that kind of stuff.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight. Get over it already.**

**Voilà, my readers. Voilà.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wish my heart was always on her mind,<br>Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.**_

**...**

**Paul POV**

I couldn't tell if being a werewolf was a curse like Sam said or just freaking _awesome_.

Yes, it was tiring. Patrols were a pain in the ass. And the alpha gag-orders sucked.

But there were benefits. The speed, the strength, the _looks._ In two weeks I had developed a six pack and looked about five years older than I was. I couldn't wait until I went back to school to see how many more girls I could get. No one would deny _me_.

Except maybe Aria.

I bristled slightly at the name.

Aria was Jared's sister and I had liked her for a long, long time. I didn't lust for her, like I did with all the other girls. I actually _liked _her. I didn't just think she was hot. I thought she was pretty.

I had since I was 5 years old, way back in primary school.

But she was _Aria_. All the boys had liked her. All the girls had wanted to be her. But she didn't even notice. She didn't want to be friends with everyone; she was content with just having her twin brother by her side. She didn't look twice at anyone. She didn't look twice at _me_.

So I tried to impress her. I picked on the other kids, especially when she was near. I wanted her to think I was the strongest, the most powerful, that I was _better _than all the other boys. That I was better than everyone else.

But that tactic didn't work. She wasn't impressed. She didn't act like she saw anything out of the ordinary when I would push a classmate over or boast over one of my victories. She still didn't look twice. Not at me, not at anyone. She didn't _need _anyone if she had her twin.

So I became friends with Jared at the beginning of freshmen year, in high school. Maybe if we were friends, I could go over there house and see her. Maybe if we were friends, she'd sit with us because she wanted to be with her brother.

But she didn't.

It was a week later when I was waiting with my friends in the school hallway. I spotted Aria at her locker. I decided maybe I should go back to my old tactic; see if she would notice now that I had her brother behind me. I saw a short, scrawny girl with braces and glasses at her locker.

I couldn't have asked for a more perfect target.

It was easy. The girl didn't defend herself. Didn't say a word in her defence. I saw Aria watching me from her locker and my heart soared. She had _noticed _me. Now I just had to impress her. Show her I was the top dog in the school. Then she'd want to be with me.

So I pushed the girl over.

I was smiling when I saw Aria march over to me.

_Look! She so wants you now! We just had to wait... _A little voice in my head chirped. Yes, _chirped._

What I didn't expect was for her to punch me in the face.

And break my nose.

And break my heart at the same time.

After that, I was angry. I was pissed off. I was embarrassed. I felt alone. But I was mostly feeling betrayed. _Heart-broken_ that the girl I wanted had done this to me.

I wanted her to pay. To feel what I felt when she had thrown that one punch.

I wanted her to be embarrassed.

I wanted her to feel alone.

I wanted her to feel heart-broken.

Like me.

**...**

"Remind me why we're here again?" I asked Jared as we stood in the dark living room of his house.

"Cause Sam is going to _kill _me if I keep shredding his shorts and now I have to get some while they're not here." Jared said, looking around the room impatiently. Jared and I had been staying at Sam's and Emily's house since we both phased. This way we wouldn't hurt our families while we were still learning to control ourselves. Sam had gone to our parents after we phased to tell them about the legends and how they were true. Considering the circumstances, they actually took it pretty well.

Unlike Jared, I actually visited my mom some days. I guess he was more cautious because whilst I only had my mom, whom I could _never_ get angry at, he had his whole family. A mother, a father, two sisters and another baby on the way. He didn't want there to be even a small risk of danger for them. Which is why he only came home when they were out.

_I _was here because Sam went all alpha on my ass and ordered me to come here with Jared. I suspect it's because with me and Jared crashing at his place, he didn't get very much _alone time_ with Emily anymore. The thought what they were probably doing right now made me want to throw up. I needed to distract myself. Fast.

"I don't think you should worry. Emily can always buy him more and we all know Sam loves it when Emily shops for him..." I laughed; remembering the time Emily had gone shopping and brought home a freaking _scarf _for Sam. One of those big, bulky, itchy woollen ones that is the type you're grandmother makes for you. I don't even know _why _she bought it. We ran high temperatures, so high that we're only really comfortable wearing shorts.

Jared also remembered the scarf incident. "True that." He laughed loudly, his laughter echoing in booms off the walls in the empty house.

"But at least _Sam_ isn't such a kiss-up to Emily in hope of getting more food."

I frowned and punched his arm, before grabbing him in a headlock. It wasn't my fault Emily's cooking is so good.

Jared had just turned the tables and was about to shove me in a wall when we heard a voice.

"Jared?" The voice was soft and the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, even if it did sound cautious and slightly scared. I frowned. Why would she be scared?

I didn't have time to think about it anymore because I heard a quiet _click_ and then the room was flooded with light. I turned around to see a girl looking at Jared, her mouth turned down slightly. Then she looked at me.

Everything blurred away when her grey eyes met mine. It was like the whole world was blurry and in black and white, and she was the only thing in colour and clear focus. Her long, black hair framed her face perfectly, flowing down her back and falling over her shoulders in soft waves. Her lips were full and a rosy pink that was leaving me _drawling_. But the best part... were her eyes. They were pure grey, no hint of green or blue hidden in them. Just a beautiful grey framed by long lashes that looked like they could look into your soul. They were so beautiful... wait. These were the same eyes that belonged to Aria. Who was the same girl I had-

_Holy shit. _

I watched wide eyed as she looked at me wearily. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She said, and I was so taken aback to see that she sounded _scared_ as she talked to me. But she wasn't just scared; I could feel her hatred towards me. I saw it in her eyes. I wanted to whimper when I saw it.

_You are so whipped. _

But why would she hate me?

Then all the memories came flooding back. Every mean and vile word I'd said, every time I'd pushed and shoved her, every time I hurt her...

I felt my mouth go dry. I had _hurt _her. On purpose.

I could feel something build up in my chest, something painful. It seemed to wrap around my heart and squeeze it. I had _hurt _her.

I felt myself begin to shake. And shake. And shake. And shake.

_Get out of here! You'll hurt her even more!_

This made me shake harder of the idea of hurting her like Emily. I could see the scars across her face...

I turned suddenly and sprinted for the door, slamming the door open so hard it banged against the wall and the hinges groaned in protest. Only when I reached the trees and felt the familiar metamorphosis come over me did I really register what had happened.

I had imprinted on Aria.

_Aria._

Jared's twin _sister._

The_ girl _who had broken my nose_._

The_ girl _I had tormented for years_._

The_ girl _who_ hated _me_._

_Aria._

I am so fucked.

**...**

**Aria POV**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned Paul, who was now looking slightly horrified. At least that was better than the look he had been wearing before. Paul had looked love sick. Now there are two words you never want to hear in the same sentence. Paul. Love.

He just stared at me for a few seconds before he started shaking. I felt my eyes widen.

_Crap. He's having a seizure! If he dies here, think of all the paperwork we'll have to go through!_

Suddenly he ran from the room. I could hear if fling the front door open, and the loud _bang _it made as it connected with the wall. I winced as the sound pierced my ears. Why were boys so loud?

I shook my head and turned back to Jared, who looked as confused as I felt.

"That boy has some serious issues." I stated, not being able to stand the tension in the room much longer.

Jared nodded slightly before frowning. "Why are you here, Aria?"

I frowned as well. What did he mean by that? "I live here." I replied stupidly.

_Obviously..._

Jared shook his head. "I mean, why aren't you are Marissa's?"

I stared at him. "How did you know that? You know what? Don't tell me." I said, shaking my head before narrowing my eyes. "You of all people should know I'm not welcome there, Jared."

He stared at me for a few seconds as I shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze. What was with these boys and staring? Call me old-fashioned, but I was still under the impression that staring was rude.

"Anyway," Jared said, frowning. "Why are you awake at this hour?"

I almost scoffed at his question. "Why am I awake at this hour? First of all, who says _this hour_ anymore? Are you my father? I think not. That would be disturbing..." I trailed off before clearing my throat. "And second, if I'm not meant to be awake, doesn't that mean you aren't either?"

He blinked at me before slowly replying. "I'm older than you."

I felt my eyes widen and I marched down the stairs so that I was right in front of him. It was only then did I really realise how tall he was. I strained my neck upwards to meet his eyes. "You're saying you're allowed to stay up later than me because you're older by _two freaking minutes?_" My voice got louder with every word and went up several octaves.

Before he could reply, I cut him off. "Well, listen here. I don't think you should even be here. Avoiding your _family _for a whole freaking week-"

_You're cursing a lot today._

"-and you think you can show up in the middle of the night when they're out? That's just- just- Ugh! I really _hate _you sometimes, you know!" My voice got louder and louder until I was screaming. I jabbed an accusing finger against Jared's chest but refused to wince when it felt like poking a brick wall.

Jared's frame started to shake. "You don't understand." His voice was low, dangerous.

_Um... Maybe you should leave it for now, Aria..._

I didn't.

"But I think I do. I understand that you'd pick your friends over your family. I understand that you'd pick Paul over me. I understand your one hell of an _asshole_!"

Jared's shaking increased so that he was just a blur. He bent his face down to mine. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He roared grabbing my wrist and squeezing it so tight I knew it would leave a bruise.

I felt my eyes grow wide and made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. Jared's shaking slowed and he looked at me.

"I- I- I'm sorry." He whispered before running from the room like Paul had. Seconds later I heard the door bang open.

I let out a shaky breath before I felt my legs tremble and collapse beneath me.

**...**

"You look like crap."

I looked up and shot Lexi the best glare I could manage. She wasn't the one that had a sleepless night after almost being scared to death by her brother that looked like he was injecting himself with steroids.

I looked at the window of the cafe we were sitting in and studied my reflection. Lexi was right. I had bags under my eyes that stood out against my unusually pale skin. My hair was gathered into a loose bun and like I had predicted, my wrist was covered in a bruise shaped like a hand.

_Thanks Jared. You shouldn't have..._

I groaned and rolled my head back to stare at the ceiling. "I am so tired." I mumbled.

"Well, you better drink a lot of coffee before tonight then."

I brought my head and raised an eyebrow at Lexi before reaching for my coffee. "Why?" I questioned before taking a sip.

Lexi rolled her eyes in response. "Kylie's party is tonight. Duh." She giggled at her 'blonde' impression, as she calls it.

I spat my coffee out on the table, earning a glare from one of the waitresses who probably was in charge of cleaning the tables.

"Kylie? As in Kylie James? As in the most popular girl in school? But you hate her!" I spluttered.

Lexi nodded slowly before grinning widely. "But you know I can't resist a good party."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not going."

Lexi's easy going smile turned into a scowl. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward across the table. "Listen Aria. You can do this the easy way or the hard way."

This time I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to do it in any way. You know why? Because I am not going."

Lexi frowned. "Aria!" She wailed "Think of all the things I've done for you."

My brow furrowed. Things. Lexi. Did. For. Me... Now there's a group of words you never hear in the same sentence.

_Amen, sister._

Lexi's scowl grew wider. "I punched Paul for you! Remember? And I broke my hand for it!"

I frowned as well. Hadn't Lexi done that to pay me back for something else...?

"No, Alexis." I told her as I threw a couple of notes on the table and started to walk out of the cafe. Lexi predictably followed.

"Please? Please, please, please, please, Aria?"

"No."

"But you have to come! I can't go without you! We're in this together!"

I started to shake my head but stopped when she started to sing.

"We're all in this together! Once we know that we are, we're all stars, and we see that! We're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand-"

"Stop!" I yelled, covering my ears. Lexi just smirked at me. "Okay, okay! I'll come! Just please don't sing anymore!"

Lexi squealed and hugged me.

All through the car trip home, she rattled on. "Have I told you recently that you are my bestest friend? And that you're hands down the prettiest person I've ever seen?"

I pursed my lips at her attempts to kiss-up. But at least it's an improvement from her saying I look like crap.

I sighed and got out of the car when we got to my house.

"You won't regret this!" I heard her yell before I slammed the door shut and she drove away.

"I already am." I muttered before turning around.

My eyes widened when I saw a flash of silver streak through the trees at the fringe of the forest that was next to our house.

But when I blinked, it was gone.

_You really are going crazy, Aria._

"What was your first clue?" I muttered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Good, bad, alright? Ugh, I need to know :) <strong>

**I couldn't resist putting some High School Musical in here, because that's what I'm watching at the moment... don't judge me.**

**Question: ****Should Jared imprint on Kim soon in the story? Or should I wait until later? I need your input, because at the moment for this story I'm sort of winging it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep telling me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you! (Unless, of course, you're Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take all of your wasted honour, every little past frustration,<br>Take of your so-called problems: better put them in quotations.**_

**...**

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The photos on the walls were literally vibrating from the booming noises erupting from the speakers. I had almost forgotten what teenage parties were like.

_Almost._

I sighed and wrinkled my nose slightly at the stale air. I knew this wasn't a good idea. As soon as we had arrived at Kylie's house, Lexi had run off somewhere, leaving me alone. I should have known this would happen. Lexi wasn't one to commit to anything; she was a free spirit that didn't like being tied down/

So now, two hours later, I was in the corner of a room in a dress that was way too tight and several inches shorter than I preferred, surrounded by dancing bodies that belonged to just about the whole teenage population of La Push and Forks. Fun.

I felt someone lean against the wall next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a La Push girl looking wistfully at the couples dancing. My best guess is that she either just got dumped or is incredibly love sick about someone. I turned to look at her openly and recognised her as Kim, a shy girl who was also Lexi's cousin.

Lexi's parents had died in a car crash when Lexi was only a few years old. Ever since then, she's lived with her aunt and uncle. I remembered asking Lexi a few years ago why she wasn't really friends with Kim because they were family. Lexi had always said that no matter how close you get to Kim, she was still always shy, quiet and closed up. I thought this was an unfair thing to say. Lexi had never really gotten to know her cousin before- she thought that Kim was too plain for her taste.

I smiled at her. "Are you playing designated driver tonight, too?" I asked her, making her jump slightly.

She smiled back at me, although it looked a lot like a grimace. "Yeah..." she spoke so soft that I had to lean forward to hear. She looked down at the floor and I was beginning to understand what Lexi had said when she wasn't the most open person.

I cleared my throat and tried to sum up another conversation. "You're Kim, right? Lexi's cousin..." I waited until she confirmed it with a nod before I continued. "I'm-"

"Jared Thail's sister." I blinked at Kim. Twice. I shouldn't be so surprised that she knew. Everybody had known in primary when we were inseparable. But it had been so long since anyone had called me his sister...

"Yeah..." I said slowly. "Do you know him?" Kim didn't seem like the girl that Jared would mingle with. I didn't mean it in a bad way, but Kim was sweet. And the girl's Jared opted for were... not sweet. Any girl who hadn't dyed her hair, or drawn on scary looking eyebrows, or wasn't labelled either _slut, whore _or _skank _were below Jared's standards. It was sick.

_Jared is just sick, it general. He's not the same brother you used to know..._

Kim blushed slightly. "I sit next to him in English..."

I nodded. "He hasn't asked you do his homework for you at anytime, has he?" I asked suspiciously. "I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that."

Kim shook her head rapidly. "No, he never _asked_."

The way she said _asked _made me suspicious.

I nodded again and after that it was silent.

I started shifting uncomfortably at the amount of tension. Finally, I couldn't take it. "I'm gonna go get some punch. I like punch. Do you like punch? I could get you some, because I'm going to get some for me right now. Because I like punch, do you like punch?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I immediately made my way through the crowded living room and dancing bodies, gritting my teeth when anyone tried to make me dance with them.

Finally, I reached my target. But it wasn't the punch bowl. That would have been spiked ages ago.

I let the front door close behind me as I took a deep breath of fresh air. It felt so clean compared to the air inside. There was no trace of sweat or alcohol, and it was stuffy.

I started to head towards the beach at the end of the road. It was raining, but not the normal rain that La Push usually gets. It was soft and drizzly, almost like mist.

The sand on the beach was cold and slightly wet, but I sat down anyway, not caring what it would do to my dress. When I get home I'd probably burn it anyway, to make sure that my best friend would never find it at the back of my wardrobe and force me to wear it ever again.

I stretched out my legs and scrunched my toes up, capturing sand between them. I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply. Finally I could relax. I felt all my worries slip away and for once I could forget about everything... Mom, dad, Marley, my little brother or sister that was yet to be born, Lexi, Jared, _Paul_...

"Aria?"

_Of course when you were finally getting some time to yourself, this happens..._

My eyes snapped open and I looked up at the large shadow that overlooked me. I squinted at the face in the darkness and then felt sick.

I dragged my eyes from his face to the crashing waves in front of me. "Paul." I retorted shortly. My voice shook. Dammit! Why did I always have to be so scared of him?

I felt him sit next to me, so close that the warm skin of his arm brushed against mine. I tensed up and very noticeably scooted away from him a few inches. Out of the corner of my vision, I thought I saw that arm shake slightly.

It was quiet for a few moments and I was beginning to think he had no desire to say anything. So I did. "What are you doing here?" I questioned, still not looking at him. My heart pounded so loud I was sure he would hear it. He won't try anything, he won't try anything... I chanted to myself.

_What are you on? It's Paul! Of course he's going to try something! Why else would he be here?_

It was silent for a bit longer and I was beginning to wonder if he was either deaf or stupid.

"I came to say sorry."

I had to look at him then. Not just because of what he just said, but because he sounded like he actually meant it. He sounded sad, wistful and... _humble_.

I looked into his eyes through the darkness as he continued to blabber. "I'm so, so sorry for everything. For the last few years, for all what I've done... could you forgive me? I am so sorry, Aria." Paul looked expectantly at me, almost looking as if he expected me to forgive him and then for us to become best buddies.

I ran his words over in my head.

The word 'sorry' caught my attention, though.

What was sorry exactly?

Sorry was just one word with five letters. Yet people used this word to apologise for things they did, even if what they did was horrible. Like when murderers said sorry for killing someone. Or when someone apologises for breaking someone's leg. But in the end, it doesn't make a difference. That person is still dead, or still has a leg that would stay in a cast for months.

Sorry was just five letters. And it wasn't good enough.

Why would _Paul _be sorry, anyway? This had to be one of his sick jokes that he cooked up with his gang. Pretend to be sorry and then embarrass me in front of the whole school?

_Gee, that's tempting._

My mouth turned downward into a frown. That's when I realised something that sent my heart into a panic frenzy.

_Don't panic. I mean, after all, you're only just alone with him on a deserted beach... with no one near... no need to panic at all..._

"Hey, are you okay?" Paul questioned, putting his hand on my arm. I immediately ripped my arm out of his grip and a mixture of emotions flittered across his face. Annoyance, anger and sadness... "Please tell me." I had to do a double take then. Because it had sounded like Paul Lahote was actually... _begging_.

_That's ridiculous. Paul? Begging? Yeah, right..._

I decided to be truthful. After all, if I _did _get raped and then murdered afterwards, it would count that I was honest in the last leg of my life... right?

_Sure. You will be guaranteed a place in heaven. _

"No. I'm not okay. My life is crap and it's your fault." I told him. For the first time since I remember, my voice didn't waver as I talked to him. Paul, on the other hand, looked like I had just told him that someone had hijacked his car and drove it off a cliff while his whole family was inside. And then they had kicked his puppy.

"I'm s-"

"Sorry isn't good enough." I interrupted, deciding that if he did end up killing me then I should at least try to stand up to him. "Sorry is just a word and it will _never _be good enough. Nothing you do will _ever _be good enough to make me forgive you. You know why?" I leaned towards him, so our faces were inches apart. "Because _I hate you_."

Paul's face was priceless. I almost wished I had a camera, but because I didn't, I tried to take a picture with my mind as best I could. I didn't get enough time, though, because soon Paul's whole frame was shaking so violently I couldn't see his face. He was just one, giant blur before my eyes.

I began to worry. What if he's having another seizure? Should I leave him be and let him possibly die, or get help?

_Of course you shouldn't get help! I'm sure that heaven will let you in still. They'll probably be thankful to you for killing the devil!_

I didn't get time to decide what I should do.

"Paul!" A voice roared from across the beach. It rang of power and authority, a bit like an army general or a principle of a school.

I twisted my head around to see two, shirtless men coming our way. I began to panic again.

_Three on one! This is not good, not good at all..._

I then noticed their faces and felt relief flow over me. One was Sam Uley. I knew he would never do anything bad; it was just the way he was. The other was Jared. A very angry Jared who looked set on murdering me. I squeaked and inched backward from his gaze, effectively leaning into Paul.

I scooted forward as fast as I had back.

"What the hell, Paul?" Jared's roar was a lot scarier than Sam's. A t least Sam's voice had one of those cool and calm exteriors, Jared's was just pure rage.

_Since when had Jared called Paul by his actual name? Hasn't he only ever called him 'man' or 'bro' or something guy-ish like that?_

Jared stormed toward me and I cringed back, only for him to sweep past me and yank Paul up by the neck of his shirt. I watched in terror as he punched his straight in the jaw.

Paul quickly retaliated with his own punch, which made Jared act again. I noticed that Paul seemed stronger, yet Jared was slightly faster and lighter on his feet. Well, as light on his feet as an over 6foot man can be. It was strangely fascinating. I felt someone –Sam, probably- pull me to my feet from behind and drag me away a few metres from the scene.

"Jared! Paul! Stop!" They both turned unwillingly and stopped. They both look shocked when they saw my terrified face. They were both shaking, still, and Sam seemed to notice. "Forest, now!" He commanded and let me go to follow Jared and Paul into the forest nearby, leaving me to try and figure out what the hell just happened.

_I know what just happened. You were saved from being raped and then dying a premature death._

Well I guess that's something I was grateful for.

**...**

"Please?"

"Hell no!" I yelled back at Lexi, making her cringe. Serves her right, thinking she can drink and party all night without getting a hangover the next day.

We were in my kitchen and I was attempting to make a coffee that would meet Lexi's standards. So far she has rejected three cups that I've made.

Lexi always crashed at my house after a party. It was a weird tradition that we had going on. I preferred that she stayed over my house, anyway, because her aunt and uncle were never home much. They were work freaks, always on business trips. I didn't really want to risk what a drunk or hung-over Lexi would be like if she went home alone. So she always stayed here.

Now it got me thinking about Kim, though. She must always be alone in that house. Her parents weren't there; her cousin was usually with me 24/7. As far as I knew, she didn't have any other friends. She was always too shy to make any. I was beginning to wonder if I should ask her to sit with us at lunch tomorrow in Monday when Lexi talked again.

"Please? Best buddy, best friend?" She pleaded. Too many people were begging and pleading with me lately, it seemed. It wasn't normal.

"No, Lexi." I responded tiredly and set the fourth cup in front of her. She took a sip and wrinkled her nose. "Not enough cream." She told me, handing it back. I rolled my eyes but went back to the counter, all whilst Lexi tapped the table lightly with her plastered wrist.

Lexi wasn't looking so good this morning. In fact, because of her hangover, she looked worse than I did yesterday when she told me I looked like crap.

_That's karma, bitch! Now you know not to tell your best friend she looks like crap!_

Karma was strangely satisfying.

"Please? Old buddy, old pal?" Lexi begged, trying to use the puppy-dog eyes. It didn't really work, because her eyes had bags beneath them and looked tired. It didn't really pull off the desired effect.

Lexi was trying to persuade me to go on a double date with her, this boy called Oliver and his friend. I didn't see why I had to go, Lexi probably only wanted to go on a date to make Embry jealous.

Embry was Lexi's on again-off again boyfriend. They seemed to argue and then breakup at least three times a week, making everyone think they're over. But then when I go to Lexi's house with comfort food for this depressing time, I find them making out on the couch.

_That was an awkward moment..._

Anyway, it seemed that Lexi and Embry had another fight at the party and apparently broken up. Lexi now wanted to make Embry jealous by going on a date with this guy from Forks. This guy, Oliver, had suggested they make it a double date with each of one of their friends as well.

Leaving me in the hot seat.

"No. You already made me go to that party yesterday, and what did you do?" I turned around from the counter to look at Lexi, and pretended to think. "Oh, that's right." I gave her a mock, bright smile. "You ditched me."

Lexi frowned. "I said I was sorry for that."

I sighed. There was that word again. Sorry. Too many people were apologising to me lately. It just wasn't natural.

_You can say that again._

Marley stumbled into the kitchen then. Even though she had been walking for quite a while, she still wasn't too good on her feet. Just by looking at her, you could tell she was going to end up a serious klutz when she got older. I wouldn't put it past her to trip over her own feet on her wedding day when she walked down the aisle.

"Hwi Arr-ee-aa. Hwi Lexx-ee." Marley waved at us as she pulled herself up in a chair. She began to reach across the table for one of the rejected cups of coffee. Thankfully, Lexi had enough sense to move it out of her reach.

"Have this, Tiger." Lexi handed her a cup of juice instead. Marley eagerly accepted it and began to drink, spilling most of it on her clothes as she did so.

I sighed and grabbed some paper towels.

While I was attempting to clean Marley up, Lexi got a devilish look in her eye.

"Hey, Marley?" She asked leaning forward. Marley looked back at her expectantly with wide eyes. "Do you think that Aria should come to the cafe with me and two boys?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Marley stared at her before turning to me, and then going back to look at Lexi. I gritted my teeth. I knew what she was trying to do. I couldn't say no to Marley.

_Please say no, Marley. Please say no. Please say no. Plea-_

"Wes." Marley nodded her head in definiteness, before climbing down from the chair and scurrying out the room, but not before tripping over and almost colliding with a wall.

Lexi smirked back at me. "I guess you're coming then."

I shook my head. "No! She said 'wes'. She didn't say 'yes'."

Lexi snorted. "Same thing." She snickered, before her face became sort of desperate. "_Please_, Aria?" She whispered.

I was at loss. Lexi was hardly ever desperate. "You are cruel and evil and mean, you know that?" I told her exasperated.

"Yep." Lexi said cheerfully, knowing this was my way of saying yes. "Cruel and evil and mean. That's me, the Wicked Bitch of the West."

_Damn right._

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Okay? Whatever? Tell me! I need to know!... please? *small voice and puppy eyes*<strong>

**Question of the chapter****: Do you think Lexi should be imprinted on? Or should she stay that one friend (and cousin) that will be completely out of the loop and disapprove of Paul and Jared all the way?**

**I know that there wasn't much Aria and Paul, but I'm building up to it! Give me some time. I need time to make this full of suspense and all that stuff.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep telling me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**But you're neither friend nor foe,  
>Though I can't seem to let you go.<strong>_

**...**

I blew a piece of my black hair out of my face before once again glancing down the street.

It was Monday morning and I was freezing. Luckily it wasn't raining, which was a miracle all by itself. Lexi usually would have picked me up and we'd be at school by now. I stamped by feet in order to keep them from freezing to the ground and let out an annoyed huff, my breath coming out as frost.

Maybe I wouldn't have been so cold if I wasn't dressed in gladiator sandals and a dress so short it couldn't be legal.

After school, Lexi was dragging me straight to the double date at La Push Diner. She had threatened to wear something nice and showed skin; otherwise she'd force me into some of her spare clothes, which I didn't want to happen. I'm not actually sure if she was serious or not, but I didn't want to take the risk.

I pulled my trusty trench coat tighter around my frame as a gust of wind blew. I was slightly warmer, thanks to my coat, but it didn't cover my legs. So now my bare legs had goose bumps the size of Everest.

I checked my mobile for the millionth time, hoping for a text message explaining her absence. I glared at the screen, willing for it to signal that there was a message for Lexi. As if God had heard my prayers, it chimed an annoying, high-pitched tune.

I eagerly read what Lexi had sent, only for my mouth to fall open in shock.

_**Where r u? School is startin soon. - L**_

I typed back a message as fast as my frozen fingers could manage.

_**Wat? Where r u? Hav u forgotten 2 pick me up, again? :( -A**_

_**Uh... no. :\ Ur mom rang me and told me u already had a lift 4 2day. -L**_

My breathing hitched.

_She said WHAT?_

I hastily crossed the lawn and flung the door open, immediately turning to the kitchen.

Mom was happily humming to the radio, mixing a large batter of pancakes that she'd probably consume all by herself. Marley was sitting at the kitchen table, staring intently at her reflection in her spoon, whilst her cereal slowly sunk under the milk.

_She is a strange one._

"Mom!" I said, desperately trying to get her attention. She turned around, a wide smile on her open face. Her brow furrowed as she took me in.

"Aria? Why are you still here?" She questioned, absentmindedly rubbing her hand over her swollen stomach.

I frowned at her. "You told Lexi that someone was picking me up today."

She crinkled her forehead before smiling. "Yes. This nice boy called to say he'd give you a lift this morning." She paused to wink at me before continuing on, obviously thinking she was doing me a favour. "I told him that it'd be your pleasure. I called Lexi to give her the heads-up." Mom smiled even wider and turned her attention back to the pancakes.

I stared at her back with wide eyes. "Who?" I asked, desperately trying to keep my voice from rising. "Who is this _'nice boy' _that I am giving the pleasure of driving myself to school?"

I knew of no body that could have offered. No boy had really shown an interest in me, not with Paul around, anyway.

Mom hummed tunelessly before replying. "Oh? It was that nice friend of your brother's."

My breathing hitched and my heart rate sped up dramatically.

"Paul." Mom continued, oblivious to the breakdown I was surely about to have.

I banged my head against the doorway of the kitchen. I knew that it wasn't mom's fault. She and dad didn't know a thing about me getting tortured on a daily basis. They actually thought that Jared and I were still close.

I was contemplating on whether to pretend to faint or fake a sudden, terminal illness when the doorbell rung. I froze and slowly lifted my head from where it was resting on the wall.

"Guess that's him. You better hurry, Aria, or you'll be late." Mom called in a sing-song voice, her eyes still glued to the batter in the frying pan.

"Bwye-bwye!" Marley cheerfully sang, following mom's lead. She grinned widely and waved to me, before resuming her staring competition with her own reflection. I gulped.

_Great. Just great. You're about to possibly die and you're mother and sister are more concerned about pancake batter and spoons. Life sure is mighty fine, aint it?_

I slowly started making my way to the door and weighed my options.

One: Pretend to faint, hit my head and temporarily die until the ambulance arrives. Then I shall pretend the greatest medical miracle had occurred and miraculously recover before they check my pulse. Then I would probably have to go get a check-up at the hospital and be told to stay home for a few days.

_Yes, yes! Go with option one! It'll also get you out of that date!_

Two: Run. Or at least, walk to school.

_... Option one! Option one!_

Three: Call Lexi for a lift.

_Seriously! Option one! The doctor might even give you a lollipop! Loll-i-pop... loll-i-pop..._

Four: Accept the ride from Paul and hope he doesn't decide to ditch me somewhere or try to rape me.

_Seriously, woman! Option one! Quick! Pretend to faint... now! Okay, now! ... and... now! Dammit, work with me here!_

I couldn't go with option one, no matter how tempting. I knew that it would put great stress on mom and stress during pregnancy wasn't recommended. Anyway, she'd probably forget about the pancakes and then the house would burn down.

_You can't be sure that will happen. And you never know til' you try it... so... faint! _

Option two was pretty much out, considering that there was a chance that there'd be a downpour any second and I'd catch a disease such as hypothermia. Option three was a dud, as well. Lexi wouldn't drive all the way to my house and back when she was already at school.

Option four was the only that remained.

I reached the door and took a deep breath, ignoring the string of curses my inner voice was now screaming out.

Please, please, _please_ let it be by some chance be themailman... or the milkman... hell, a fireman even!

I opened the creaky door to see a slightly nervous looking Paul, who was in the mid of running his hand through his hair. All the anxiety and worry disappeared from his face as he saw me open the door, a sunny smile replacing his troubled frown.

"Hi, Aria." He smiled widely at me, his eyes seeming to light up even brighter as he said my name.

I tried to smile back as best as I could, but it turned out shaky and more like a grimace. Paul's big smile wavered and disappeared somewhat. Good. Paul, smiling? It just didn't look normal. It was more natural for him to smirk.

Paul cleared his throat and signalled with his hand toward his truck that was parked on the street.

I stepped cautiously stepped outside and took one last, longing look inside before the wind blew the door shut with a _bang!_

I sighed and reluctantly faced Paul, who was staring at me with a dreamy look on his face. He gazed at me the same way that mom and dad had looked at Marley when she was born.

_Weird-o. _

I waited uncomfortably for a few seconds before realising that he had no desire to do anything other than stare at me soon.

"Uh..." I cleared my throat. "So... um... are we... are we leaving now?"

My voice sounded soft and timid, even for me.

A look of pain flashed across Paul's features for a moment before he nodded quickly. "Yeah." He turned around, seeming reluctant to do so, and hurried toward his truck.

I quickly examined him from behind as I tried to catch up with his fast pace. He had definitely changed since that day in the cafeteria. The biggest change of course, was his hair, which was cropped short. He had also grown taller, which I had l also noticed the other night. I had also noticed how much more buff he had seemed to gotten, along with Jared, but I had only ever seen him at night. In the daylight, I could really see how muscular he had gotten. His biceps were about as big as my head!

_Do you think he knows that steroids shrink his -?_

I coughed loudly, not really wanting to hear the rest of the sentence. Paul's head whipped back to me, almost examining me for anything that was out of place. I smiled an innocent smile, acting like I hadn't just coughed at a voice in my head.

Paul looked confused, but smiled back and reached to open the passenger door for me.

I hesitated, looking down the street. Was it too late to make a run for it? I quickly looked at Paul and knew that he would catch me, anyway.

I climbed into the passenger seat and stared out the window, thinking intently. Why did Paul want to give me a lift, anyway? It had to be a prank. Over the years, Paul had tricked a lot of girls into going out with him, only to break them down and humiliate them afterwards. This had to be one of those times.

_Well, he should know that he's playing fire. And he's going to get burned._

I smiled to myself. Paul thought that he could get anyone to fall at his feet. He thought that he could fool me and then embarrass me. Paul liked to play games, but I'm not a loser. And he'll see that.

I jumped slightly when I heard Paul shut his door and start the car, pulling me back from my dreamy state.

Paul immediately started fiddling with the heater, seeming intent on getting the perfect temperature.

I leaned my head against the window. "Why do you want to drive me to school?" I murmured to him, still looking out the window.

Paul glanced up from his current task to look at me. I turned toward him and raised an eyebrow.

He seemed to think carefully before responding slowly. "I want to get to know you better. I haven't ever gotten chance to. I'm really sorry about these last few years, you know..." He whispered the last part and looked into my eyes, almost begging me to understand. I fought the urge to scoff and roll my eyes.

_Yep, definitely a prank. But you gotta give it to him, he's one hell of an actor._

Paul could see the doubt on my face and sighed as he dragged his eyes from mine and started driving. "Anyway, Jared is my best friend and I should get to know his family."

I couldn't stop myself from snorting, not caring if it wasn't considered attractive and polite. "It really looked that way when he tried to break your jaw the other night."

Paul's eyes flashed to mine. "Friendships have their ups and downs."

Of course I knew that. Lexi and I had our fights every now and then, but not anything like what I'd witnessed. "Jared looked like he was actually going to murder you or something."

_Not that anyone's complaining._

Paul shifted uncomfortably and quickly changed the subject. "Why were you at the beach, anyway? It's not good to go outside alone."

I stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious?

He noticed my face and quickly spoke again. "I mean, uh... you could have gotten sick or something. Or fell into the ocean. And... uh..."

I laughed at his rambling. This made me widen my eyes. I was _laughing _because of _Paul. _This wasn't normal. Meanwhile, Paul was proudly smiling at me, probably happy that he had made me laugh.

"I was at Kylie's party. Lexi dragged me there but then ditched me." I scowled at the memory.

_Best friends are just awesome._

"What?" I jumped slightly at Paul's angry voice. I stared at him with wide eyes. His hands were shaking slightly on the steering wheel and he stared at me with angry eyes. I shrunk back and his eyes widened as he realised what he was doing. His hands stopped shaking and his eyes softened.

_Is he on crack?_

"I'm sorry." Paul spoke softly, as if trying to not scare me.

_Good bloody luck with that._

"Just... she shouldn't have done that to you." He looked at me sincerely. My brow furrowed.

"I don't really mind as much as I make out to." I replied truthfully. "These things happen. We don't always get what we want."

I wondered why I could speak naturally with Paul. It wasn't uncomfortable and I wasn't as intimidated by him as I thought I'd be.

_This will just make it easier for the plan..._

I sighed and leaned back into the seat, fiddling absentmindedly with a loose string on my coat. "What were you doing at the beach, anyway? You could have gotten... sick or drowned in the ocean or something." I smiled tentatively at him and he grinned back.

"I don't get sick."

I didn't miss how he avoided the question.

_Probably cos he was stalking you and just doesn't want you to know._

I was about to voice how he didn't answer properly when my voice rang out shrilly from my pocket.

After searching through multiple pockets, I pulled out my phone triumphantly and saw it was Lexi.

"'Lo?" I answered lazily, looking out the window.

"Where are you? School started, like, 10 minutes ago! And who is this mysterious person that is driving you to school? Why am I not allowed to know who it is? Tell me, woman!" I restrained myself from laughing at Lexi's questions.

"Bye, Lexi." I didn't really want to deal with her right now. And besides, if I told her who was driving me to school, she would probably go into shock.

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Aria Marie Thail! I will hunt you down and kill you if you do! I want answers, no, I _need _answers! If you hang up, I will _never _talk to you again! Don't you _dare _hang up, bitch, I'm serious! Now-" I hung up in the middle of Lexi's rant and slipped my phone into my pocket.

It was silent for a moment before Paul spoke. "Wanna play 20 questions?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I looked at him wearily. "Uh... ok..."

Paul looked like he was thinking carefully before he asked me the first question. "What was your earliest memory?"

I couldn't help it; I smiled. "I think I was about four or so. Mom left the room for one minute, but that was all it took. Jared and I had a massive food fight. Mom completely freaked when she walked back in. I would've too. There was food _everywhere_. Ever since then, mom was always careful to have Jared and me in different rooms when we ate."

I sighed, recalling those days. "What about you?" I questioned.

Paul then resumed telling me about him and his dad going fishing when he was about five. That was how we started swapping stories with each other about childhood memories. I noticed that Paul didn't mention his father again in any of his tales. He only talked about his friends and mom, who sounded nice, despite having conceived a devil-child.

We reached the school and I was surprised when I realised that getting a lift from Paul wasn't as bad as I had thought.

I mumbled a quick thanks after we got out of the car, before racing to my homeroom.

For the rest of my lessons, I was terrified of the wrath that awaited me at lunch in the cafeteria.

Lexi.

_You're gonna die. _My voice sang cheerfully. _She's going to hunt you down and kill you._

During the last lesson before lunch, I slumped my head down on my desk and considered pretending to faint, hit my head and temporarily die until the ambulance arrives.

_So now you go with option one? Typical._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are some things misspelled or some bad grammar in this chapter; I didn't really have time to re-read through it, so forgive me for my mistakes. I'm sorry that I had to rush at the end a bit, but I was running out of time to finish this chapter.<strong>

**Thanks to all who reviewed/alerted/favourited this story. I wouldn't continue it without all the attention this story seems to be getting.**

**So I finally put in some Paul & Aria action! Boo-yah! Yeah, it took me **_**ages **_**to think of how they could actually have a proper conversation, as it's not like Aria would willingly talk to him.**

**Yeah... anyway, next chapter is the date scene with Aria, Lexi and the two guys from Forks. Yeah, there are some MEGA surprises in the next chapter! Wanna find out? You got review... please?**

**Question of the chapter****: Should Aria find out the secret from Jared, Paul or by accident? **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *sigh* I know, life's not fair, is it?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wake me up before you go-go,<br>Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo.**_

**...**

"_You _got a ride from _who_?" Lexi all but screeched.

"Shh!" I hushed her, glancing around the cafeteria from our table.

Like I predicted, Lexi started panicking. "Why'd you accept? You should have made a run for it! Better yet, kicked him in the balls and screamed rape!"

I grinned at her half heartedly. I could always count on Lexi to be my overdramatic Drama Queen. Surprisingly enough, Lexi hadn't been that bad when I first saw her in the lunch line. She had only thrown a mild fit and lectured me on how to never hang up on her again. Her exact words were: "Seriously! What if I was on the phone to you, and you were, say, suddenly mugged by some hillbilly and they hung up the phone and then proceeded to beat you up? Where would that leave me? I'd be left with police questioning me on the situation and a friend that has no coat!"

_It's a bit discriminating to think that a mugger is automatically going to take your coat. Who knows, there may be a mugger who enjoys taking people's shoes instead._

Luckily, she seemed more intent on finding out who had taken me to school and left the 'hanging-up-on-the-best-friend' problem.

"Will you just calm down and s_hut up_!" I hissed, still paranoid that someone might overhear. I beckoned her closer with my hand and leant in across the table. Lexi calmed down somewhat and leaned forward too, following my lead. To outsiders, we may have looked strange, but it was the only way that I was sure that nobody would eavesdrop.

I lowered my voice and whispered my explanation. "I think he might have a bet or be pulling one of those jokes. You know how he sometimes asks the quiet girls out and then humiliates them?"

Lexi lent back into her seat and face palmed. "Of course!" She quietly said, grinding her teeth together. "Remember when he did that to that chick? Um... Lucy? Yeah, she got teased so bad she had to transfer."

I sighed, remembering. Lucy had been a sweet girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. But, she was gullible and had her head in the clouds. She was led to believe that Paul liked her and they were a 'couple' after a few days. Lucy was over the moon, to say the least. She was always reading romance novels, and now she had a chance at the real thing? She was absolutely ecstatic, thinking that it was like those stories where the strong, handsome prince finally notices the common servant girl who washes his dirty socks and they fall in love instantly. Soon, they were 'together' for a few weeks and by then, nearly half the school knew it was a joke. I didn't know that it was a prank until later on, when Paul publically embarrassed her by cussing her out and then proceeding to make out with the biggest skank in the year. A few days later, Lucy transferred to Forks high school.

I snapped out of my thoughts and waved Lexi forwards again.

"I have a plan, though. I think it's finally time Paul had a taste of his own medicine."

'_It's about time'? No way, this boy is _way_ overdue._

Lexi's only response was to raise an eyebrow. "What are you proposing, Aria?" She questioned, looking interested.

I grinned widely. "I say let him try to woo me. You know, let him be polite, compliment me, buy me free dinners, the works. I'll play nice, pretend that I've forgiven him and everything's cool between us, and when the time comes... take him down before he gets me. I'm not sure how yet, but we will make him the laughing stock of the school."

Lexi silently took in what I had said before she smiled evilly and cackled. "Brilliant. It sounds like something I would have concocted."

_Is Lexi a witch or something? I mean, 'cackling' and 'concocted'? And didn't she say something about her being 'the Wicked Bitch of the West'?_

Relief washed over me and I relaxed in my chair, pleased to have my best friend's approval. Lexi was already deep in thought, probably calculating ways for our revenge to take place. I knew what we were planning might have sounded cruel, but Paul had been cruel to me since I was fourteen. It was time somebody got him back.

I sighed and glanced around the cafeteria. The whole school was buzzing today because it was the day that Paul and Jared had come back in weeks and they were sporting new appearances. I couldn't see either of them in the cafeteria today, though.

I watched as Kim started walking our way, heading to the table behind us. The table that Kim sat at was where all the friendless loners sat. They seemed to bunch up all at one table and were mutual friends, but most were too shy, too depressed or too aggressive to develop any deeper friendships with eachother.

As she started to pass us, I decided that I would do a good deed. "Hey, Kim!" I called out to her.

She didn't turn at first and when she did, she looked shocked that someone was calling out to her. I caught her eye and waved her over, smiling. Kim started to make her way over slowly and Lexi's head whipped up in shock. I saw her mouth _'what the hell?' _at me, but I ignored it.

Kim put her tray down uncertainly, glancing between me and Lexi. I gave her a warm smile. "Do you want to sit with us?"

Kim turned slightly pink under her tan skin and nodded, dropping down into her seat gracefully. Lexi rolled her eyes and started spreading her food around with her spoon.

It was awkwardly silent for a few seconds before Lexi started to talk. I was finally glad that one of Lexi's quirks was she didn't tolerate silence. "You haven't shown me what you're wearing yet." She stated, staring at me. I automatically pulled my trench coat tighter around me, which I had been unwilling to shed all say. Lexi's eyes narrowed as she caught my movement.

"You have to show me, or you'll have to wear some of the spare clothes I brought."

_Oh, the horror!_

Kim looked at Lexi and me curiously, and I sighed. "Fine." I mumbled, quickly standing up and opening my coat quickly so they could see my tribal-print sundress.

Lexi assessed me with tight lips, before smiling and nodding her approval. "I like it. It's pretty, but modest. Like you."

I sighed in relief and tied it up again, slinking back in my seat.

Kim looked confused. "Why are you wearing a sundress in this weather?" she question, gesturing to one of the windows.

Lexi grinned and looked at me. "We have hot dates after school."

I rolled my eyes. "I still don't know why I have to go," I complained loudly. "You're only doing this to make Embry jealous enough to take you back."

Lexi just smirked at me, not bothering to deny it. "And how, my friend. And how."

I exchanged a look with Kim and made a face. To my surprise, she made an equally funny one back, making me crack up. Kim quickly followed, sounding slightly unsure at first but soon laughing loudly when I made another face at her.

Lexi looked at us and sighed heavily. "And they think I'm crazy," she mused, taking a bite of her apple and rolling her eyes.

_And how, my friend. And how._

**...**

"Some easy conversation starters are: 'How are you?' This is the polite saying. It's technical, fast to the point and easy to answer. Unfortunately, it's a tad awkward after this question's been answered. 'Do you play any sports?' This is also a good one because it will keep them talking. Cause we all know guys dig sports. 'What sports do you like?' That's basically the same thing as the other one. Then you have-"

My mind wandered as Lexi attempted to teach the appropriate way to converse whilst on a date in only a matter of minutes. We were coming closer and closer to the diner and Lexi seemed intent on brushing up my conversation skills before we got there.

"-and of course, you can always go with the greatest line of all..."

I turned towards her from the passenger seat and waited for the so-called fabulous line.

"...which is, 'Does my butt look big in this?'"

I laughed, imagining Lexi asking a clueless teenage boy with his shirt tucked in, glasses and acne if her butt looked big whilst wearing mini-shorts.

_The sad thing is, that has probably happened before._

"Really, Lexi? Really?"

"You still have so much to learn, young Aria." Lexi replied, in a sing-song voice.

"I'm older than you."

"_I'm older than you._" Lexi mimicked in a high-pitched voice, making me roll my eyes. "Well, who has had the most boyfriends?"

I didn't reply. I just sat there, fuming while she smiled victoriously.

_Bi-atch. Always pulls out the boyfriend-card when things get tough._

My stomach started to tighten up in knots as the diner came into view. I visibly gulped and gnawed on my bottom lip. Why did I let Lexi convince me to do this?

I automatically reached to tighten my coat around me before I realised that it was in the trunk of the car, under Lexi's strict rules. Lexi parked the car and quickly checked her makeup in the mirror, before turning to grin at me.

"It's Showtime, A." She stepped out of the driver's seat, looking entirely over-confident.

"Okay, I can do this, I can do this." I mumbled to myself, stepping out of the car. I was at once met with a strong gust of wind, making me shiver in my dress. I hurried to the diner's entrance, eager to get out of the cold. Lexi followed just as quickly, goose bumps already covering her bare legs and her own dress fluttering in the wind.

It was warm inside the diner and I sighed in relief. Lexi was right behind me, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'freaking weather'.

_Tut tut. Ain't she a ray of sunshine?_

The diner was packed, as expected. It was a popular hangout for high school kids, from both Forks and La Push. It was one of those diner's that was sporting the 'old school' look, with a jukebox, pictures of Elvis on the wall and waitresses handing out milkshakes to everyone.

"Over here," Lexi murmured, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me to a booth where two boys were sitting. One of them jumped up when they saw us and grinned. He had a fair complexion and sandy-blonde hair. I watched as he hugged Lexi, and I guessed that this was the famous Oliver.

I turned my attention to the other boy sitting at the booth, guessing that he was my date. He was slouched in his seat and had a lazy smile on his face. His skin was quite tanned, considering that he wasn't a Quileute and he had dark blonde hair. Overall, he was actually very good looking.

_Watch it. It's the good looking ones you have to watch, remember?_

Lexi immediately started making introductions.

"Oliver, Aria. Aria, Oliver." She said, madly gesturing to each of us. I forced a smile at Oliver and waved half heartedly, whilst he gave me an over-enthusiastic "hi!"

_Someone's a tad eager there._

Oliver waved toward his friend at the booth. "Lexi, Aria, this is Lucas. Lucas, this is Aria and Lexi."

"Clearly," I heard Lucas mutter sarcastically. I giggled slightly and he turned to wink at me. I was surprised when I felt my cheeks burn slightly and he chuckled, obviously seeing my blush.

Lexi and Oliver slid onto one side of the booth, so they were sitting next to each other. I couldn't help but envy the way Lexi seemed to already be comfortable and flirt with someone she barely knew. Those sort of things didn't come easily to me.

I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Lucas with an eyebrow raised. I blushed darker and sat next to him at the booth.

_God, Aria. Get a grip!_

Eager for there to be no awkward silences, I attempted to start a conversation with Lucas straight away. "So... uh... do you play any sports?" I asked him, tying to remember all the conversation-starter lines that Lexi had told me.

Lucas just smiled at me, revealing very white teeth that stood out against his tanned skin. "Nah. I'm not really a sports kind of guy. I'm sort of more interested in computers and video games. Most people don't believe this, cause I'm not really one of those stereotypical computer-geeks."

This surprised me, because he had an athletic build.

My shock must have shown on my face, because Lucas shook his head slightly while laughing before he spoke again. "How 'bout you?"

I laughed. "_No_, definitely not. I used to play baseball when I was little, though. Everyone thought that I would magically be awesome at it, because my twin brother was a little league legend. They thought that I should naturally excel at it too, because we shared the same genes." I blushed when I realised that I'd been rambling, something that I had never experienced before.

Lucas didn't seem to notice, because he just grinned and raised a brow. "You have a twin brother?"

I nodded, reluctant to talk about the topic. "I have a little sister, too, who's three. My mom's also pregnant, _again_." I rolled my eyes, trying to emphasize how frustrating it was living with a woman that had unpredictable cravings.

_Don't even think about that. Wasn't she eating waffles with cream cheese the other day?_

Lucas thought carefully for a moment. "That's a bit of an age gap, isn't it? Cause you're, what? Sixteen? Seventeen? How old are your parents then?"

I sighed and fiddled with my napkin. "They're actually thirty-four. My mom had me and Jared when she and dad were seventeen. They got married a few years later. We were the bastard children, you could say," I laughed without humour before thinking. "They always wanted a big family, but they had to wait because of us." I mused, not really caring if Lucas wasn't listening or not. "Raising a child when you're young is difficult, but _twins_? They had to wait a while until they knew that they were absolutely ready for a new baby. No use having another child when you already have two other children that you're not entirely settled with yet."

I shook my head, annoyed for telling someone that I'd known for less than ten minutes about my personal life. "Do you have any siblings?" I questioned, eager to get the spotlight off me.

Lucas leaned back further into his seat and stroked his chin. "I have a half-sister." He pondered. "But she's a few years older than me and lives in New York." Lucas sighed, sounding almost wistful. "She's lucky. She escaped this small town to follow her dreams. I always laughed at her when she told me that one day she'd live in Hawaii or someplace exotic and interesting. When you grow up in Forks, you never usually leave. Most just spend the rest of their life here. But now she's living in the city that never sleeps... I wish I could do the same..."

"Why can't you?" I tilted my head and whispered, not even sure why I was being so quiet.

Lucas shrugged, looking slightly sad. "It seems too big a dream, right now." He spoke softly.

"'Right now?'" I repeated quietly. "You have to start somewhere, you know. And the longer you put it off or wait, the more bigger it will seem until gets to the point of being impossible."

Lucas studied me for a moment, before he relaxed and beamed down at me. "You're a smart chick, you know that?" He told me, making me laugh loudly. I noticed Lexi glance over at me proudly from the corner of my eye, obviously delighted that the date's progress.

"Oh, I know." I teased. "I'm just pure genius. Einstein's got nothing on me."

_Oh, yeah, you're just brilliant. Is that why you have a D in Science?_

Lucas chuckled. "Modest too, I see."

I laughed as well. It felt natural to talk and laugh with Lucas, even though he was a just a stranger to me half an hour ago. He just had one of those happy and friendly personalities that made people comfortable around him.

Ten minutes later, I hadn't still embarrassed myself yet. I actually thought that nothing on this date could go wrong, until I heard the voice.

"LEXI!" It roared, making everyone in the diner stop what they were doing.

Embry was standing at our booth, shaking like crazy.

_Is there a genetic trait around here that makes all the teenage boys have seizures?_

I noticed that he wasn't with Quil Ateara or Jacob Black, who were his best friends and 'wingmen'. But then again, there were rumours that Jacob had been spending a lot of time with this paleface girl from Forks.

_Aw, and people thought a girl wouldn't never get in the way of their bromance!_

"What the hell, Lexi?" Embry growled, slamming his fist on the table, which made us all jump. "We broke up _two days ago a_nd you're already hanging out with other guys? I thought that this was just another little fight and we'd be better in a few days. But then I find you here? Do you know how that feels? Seeing the girl you love on a date?"

He slammed his fist on the table again, trying to emphasise his point. My eyes widened when I heard something on the table crack. Lexi didn't seem to notice.

"You- love- me?" Lexi repeated slowly, looking both thrilled and confused at the same time.

"Yes! But obviously you don't feel the same way, otherwise you wouldn't have moved on the rebound so fast!" Embry spat out, looking murderous. He still was vibrating fiercely when the diner's bell at the door rung out, signalling someone had come in.

A second later, none other than Jared and Paul appeared behind Embry, both shirtless.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, bro," Jared said, putting his hand on Embry's arm, who immediately shook it off.

"Don't touch me! And I'm not gonna calm down! How can I when _she's _on a date with someone else?" Embry roared in his face, not realising that he might as well be speaking gibberish since Jared and Paul had no idea what was going on in the first place.

"It was Aria's idea! She dragged me along." Lexi blurted out desperately, obviously trying make it out like it wasn't her fault she was on a date.

My mouth fell open and my eye twitched, whilst Lexi flinched at my glare.

_Sorry, _she mouthed to me. My eye just twitched some more, a sure sign that I was about to explode soon.

_Did she- what- she- said- me- date- my idea- a- but... _Even my inner voice was at loss for words.

I bit my lip and looked up at Jared, Paul and Embry and decided I'd help Lexi out. "Um... Yeah. It was my idea. Lexi didn't want to come, but I made her."

I heard what sounded like an inhuman growl, and I realised it had come from Paul, who was shaking like Embry was. He was glaring at Lucas and his pupils had narrowed into slits.

I don't know why he looked like that. The only thing I could think of was that he was angry that I might already have a boyfriend, so I wouldn't fall for his joke. That had to be it. It frustrated him that he had wasted his time giving me a lift to school so that he could try to get me to fall for him, but now he was probably thinking that I wouldn't fall for him if I was with someone else.

"Paul." Jared's voice came out as a warning. "_Calm down_."

"I. Can't." He spat out, not once leaving his gaze from Lucas.

_That's a bit queer. He must really want to pull of this joke or win the bet. _

Jared sighed tiredly and grabbed Paul by the wrist and Embry by the forearm, ignoring him when he shook harder and struggled. Paul, on the otherhand, let Jared drag him out the diner willingly, but he was still growling and sending daggers at Lucas.

After they left, everyone just stared at us, not saying a word. Lexi began to tremble and pushed herself out of her seat, before she fled from the diner.

I quickly told the boys goodbye before running after her, desperate to get to her before she did something rash.

_It's Lexi. She _always _does things that are rash._

I couldn't argue with that.

**...**

"I just- I just- he- now- gone- I'm just so worried- why-why wouldn't he c-call? It's just-just..."

"There, there." I tried to sound as sympathetic as possible as I patted Lexi's shoulder and listened to her wails.

It had been a week since the whole date incident, and since then, Embry had disappeared. Lexi had rung and texted him so much that she spent over $100 dollars of her texting credit, yet she never got a reply. She had gone over his house about a million times, but he was never there. She talked to Jacob and Quil, but they hadn't heard from him either. She even went so far as to ask _Jared _about him, seeing as he had been the one to pull him out of the diner.

Jared hadn't been home in the past week, and at school he was careful to avoid me. He didn't sit with any of his old friends; instead he sat alone as people talked about him behind his back. They also talked about Paul, who had also disappeared all week, something I was delighted about.

_Delighted? If I remember correctly, you were dancing in the hallways and singing in the shower._

Lexi had been a mess all week. Even though she and Embry fought a lot, you could tell that she really loved him, even if she didn't say it aloud. It was hard for me, as well. I had never seen my best friend like this... so vulnerable. The last time she had shown her weak side was when Paul had shoved her in freshman year. Since then, she had tried to not expose any deep feelings that she considered weak.

I had tried to distract her as best I could, talking about out 'revenge plan' with Paul, if he ever came back. Considering what he'd been like at the diner, I had started to think that maybe he thought it'd be too much trouble to play a prank on me, so he'd given up. I actually was disappointed at this. It would have been fun to humiliate Paul Lahote.

_Fun? It would have been freaking awesome!_

Lexi had been trying to hold it together since the incident, but today she had finally shown up on my doorstep and broke down, which would explain why we sitting in my room surrounded by empty ice cream tubs and tissue boxes.

Marley was sitting on my bedroom floor, examining her reflection with one of the many discarded spoons for the ice cream.

_There is something seriously wrong with that child. She's obsessed with spoons. Or with her reflection. Either way, it sure ain't healthy._

Lexi dropped another empty tub of ice cream and I sighed. Looks l had to go get another. Lexi looked down at Marley and frowned.

"Do yourself a favour, kid, and _never _get a boyfriend." Lexi hiccoughed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. I wrinkled my nose and wordlessly handed her a tissue.

Marley looked disgusted at Lexi's words. "Boys icky!" She cried, shaking her head.

_There's something we all agree on._

I stood up and stretched, mumbling something incoherent about going to the bathroom and getting more comfort food.

I hurried down the stairs, eager to get away from Lexi. She was my best friend, but there was only so much of her crying and depressing thoughts that I could take. I took a deep breath and started walking to the kitchen when I heard voices from the living room.

I crept closer so I was just out of sight by the doorway. I leaned forward slightly, wondering who was in the room.

"Why did you come here?" I heard somebody question from my hiding position. I immediately scowled.

_Oh hurrah. Brother dearest is back at home._

I realised I probably didn't hear them come in due to Lexi's loud sobbing.

There was an impatient sigh in reply to his question. "My mom had another epic freak-out about me sneaking out again."

I wrinkled my nose slightly at the voice. It sounded familiar, but different at the same time.

_That doesn't even make sense._

"Why did you come here? Why not go to Sam's? Or at least Paul's?" Jared sounded pissed off for some reason.

The other voice snorted in what seemed like amusement and annoyance. "Trust me, if you go within a hundred feet of Sam's house, you'll be scarred for life. And as for Paul, I don't want to be stuck with his depressed ass all day. Besides, Paul's just gonna come here eventually, isn't he?"

_What the hell? What have they been smoking?_

Jared growled back. An actual _growl. _"Not if I have anything to do with it," he growled lowly. I frowned. Weren't Jared and Paul friends?

_That's what I thought. That always acted all best-buddy and stuff._

"Not much you can do about it," the other voice said, sounding oddly cheerful. "Nothing's gonna keep him away."

It was dead silent for a few minutes before Jared spoke again. "He'll keep away if she asks him to."

I wasn't even in the room, and yet I knew the tension had grown dramatically.

"Don't even think about it." The voice warned sternly. "You can't mess with shit like this, Jared. I'm serious."

"You can't say shit! It's not like you know what it's like!"

"Yet." The voice responded lowly.

I heard Jared huff in frustration. "You always act like you know fuck all! Well, guess what? The reality is you know fuck _nothing_! It might not even happen to you. It's supposed to be rare."

"It's _you_ that doesn't know shit! It might not happen to you either!"

"Yet." Jared's tone was mocking as he mimicked what the other person had said moments before. "What makes you think I want it, anyway?"

"Because we all do!" The voice replied, exasperated. "We all want to imprint."

_They are _so _on crack. Making up words like that? It's the first sign of insanity or drug use. _

I was dead confused at this point. What was imprint? Wasn't it when there was something imprinted in the ground or on a wall or something?

I felt something shove against my leg and quickly looked down to see Marley stumble past me. I reached out for her, but she had already disappeared through the doorway. A second later, I heard an ecstatic "Jarr-wed!"

Dead silence.

I bit the side of my mouth, wondering what was going on.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Is this freaking karma for something I did? Did I accidently run over a cat or kick a puppy or some shit?" Jared roared suddenly, causing me to sprint in the room.

"Jared! You can't stay stuff like that when a three-year-old is listening!" I snapped him, scanning the room for Marley She had attached herself to Jared's leg and was hugging it happily, oblivious to his outburst. I quickly assessed the scene in front of me. Jared was shaking, growling and glaring at Embry, and I realised that he must have been the other voice. He looked different, though. His hair was shorter and he had grown a few feet taller. He had also developed a fine set of abs, something that I could see very clearly because he was shirtless. It reminded me of the same transformation that Jared and Paul had gone through.

_What's in the water that these boys have been drinking?_

Embry was staring at Marley, who was now skipping happy circles around a not-so-happy Jared. Embry's expression resembled the one that Paul's had the night that he'd seen me when I had caught them sneaking into the house.

Jared growled and stomped his foot, making Marley abruptly stopped her happy dance. Embry's face changed to worry and he glared back at Jared, looking angry and almost accusingly at him.

I opened my mouth to speak, but someone bet me to it.

"Embry?"

I turned and saw Lexi standing in the doorway. Her eyes were red-rimmed and glassy, making it obvious to everyone that she'd been crying. She walked forwards so she was standing next to me, and I couldn't help but notice how small she was compared to Jared and Embry.

Lexi's eyes went wide as she took in his new appearance, whilst Embry looked at her like he wasn't sure who he was.

With a choked sob, she ran up to Embry and flung her arms around her. "Where have you _been_?" I heard her muffled voice cry against Embry's bare chest. I smiled at the scene until I noticed the panicked look on Embry's face. Jared's expression was the same, but also strangely smug in a way.

Embry gently pushed Lexi off him. "Alexis-" He began nervously, only to have her throw herself back at him. Embry shot Jared a look that radiated "_HELP_!", but Jared just shrugged back, still looking oddly superior.

Then it hit me. Embry had just called Lexi _Alexis._

_Oh, shit. Something's not right here._

"You were right, Embry." Lexi started to babble, seeming desperate to get her point across. "I mean, I shouldn't have gone on a date. It was wrong, _I _was wrong."

_Lexi? Admitting she was wrong? God, that's gotta be a first._

"But I did because I didn't want to let you go." She continued, speaking so fast it was getting hard to decipher her words. "I thought you'd come back if you saw I was with another guy. I just wanted you to be jealous so you'd come back to me, cause... I love you, too."

Dead silence. I was impressed with what Lexi had said. I knew for a fact that Lexi had never told Embry that she loved him before.

"Lexi," Embry said softly. "I- I don't love you like that anymore. I mean... I just... don't feel that way about you."

Everyone stopped breathing. Even Marley was silent as she looked between us all in confusion.

_Poor kid. Doesn't have a clue what's going on. She shouldn't have left her spoons._

"W-what?" Lexi questioned, stepping back and staring at him. 'You just said last week at the diner that you loved me. You said you wanted to be with me."

Embry shifted uncomfortably and looked to Jared for help. Jared just held his hands up and shook his head. Embry sighed heavily and turned back to Lexi. "That was last week."

"So?" Lexi demanded, seeming to be more shocked than angry. "What's changed in a week?"

Embry's mouth turned up slightly in a humourless smile. "A lot. You have no idea."

"You know what?" Lexi glared. "I don't. I have no idea what's the matter with you."

Embry sighed and ran his hand threw his black hair. "I don't expect you to." He murmured quietly.

"I want to." Lexi argued, standing up straight. "Now tell me." She commanded.

"Uh... I can't."

"What do you mean, _'you can't.'_? Just open your mouth and form words that explain why you're acting like this." Lexi scoffed, crossing her small arms.

"No."

"_Yes_. Tell me why you don't love me anymore!"

"I- I can't."

"You can!"

"No."

"There's someone else." My eyes bugged at Jared's words. He said them nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What?" Lexi asked, her voice sounding strangled.

My eyes widened and I realised that this was conversation was going to get very awkward. I walked forward and picked up Marley.

"C'mon, Jared. We should do the dishes before mom gets home so she doesn't have to do them." I shot Jared a look that said 'you-better-come-or-else'.

Luckily, Jared also seemed eager to escape the room and we left to give them some privacy.

I sighed in relief when we finally arrived in the kitchen, glad to be away from the tension. I set Marley down in a chair, who immediately got up and started searching through draws for a spoon, I'm guessing.

I threw a dishtowel wordlessly at Jared and started to fill the sink with water. I hadn't really been planning to actually do the dishes, but I figured I might as well to help out around the house.

"When did you and Embry become pals?" I asked him after a minute, mainly trying to block out the voices that seemed to be getting louder and louder from the living room.

"Uh... what?" Jared replied, looking worriedly into the hallway where the living room was. "Uh, well, you know... I never really got to know him before, but he's a cool guy when you do."

"That's not what I asked."

"I know." Jared said to me after a moment.

I sighed in frustration and went back to doing the dishes. It was strange to think that just years earlier we were laughing and joking around with each other. Now things were just uncomfortable and awkward. All because of Paul.

_The asshole. _My inner voice snarled at the thought.

"So..." Jared cleared his throat awkwardly. "Was, uh, that guy at the diner your boyfriend?"

I scoffed. "Lucas? Nah. I just met him that day. It was sort of a blind-double date-thing." I said, not really sure how to describe it.

"But do you like him?"

Talking to my brother – who I hadn't been close to in years – about who I was attracted to wasn't my idea of fun.

"Um... can we please not have this conversation?"

"Sorry, I thought it would help. Most girls like sharing their feelings."

"We do. Just not to jerks."

Dead silence. I hadn't meant to say what I did, it just slipped out. I turned to apologise, only to see Embry come in the room.

"Jared, we have to leave. Like, now." I noticed that Embry was shaking violently. Jared just nodded and wordlessly dropped the dishtowel to follow Embry out.

_I should have known he'd leave sooner or later. Men and work just don't go together._

A second later, I heard the familiar creak of the front door, and then a _slam!_

A second later, the unmistakeable sound of someone crying floated from down the hall. I groaned and reached in the freezer for an ice cream tub and then the drawer for a spoon, before walking out of the kitchen.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, bet you weren't expecting that! I was like, 'Hmm, I need drama." And then, it came to me. What would be better than a wolf imprinting on the girl he loves best friend's little three-year-old sister? Just so you know, I <strong>_**am **_**against the wolves imprinting on small children. It's weird and slightly creepy to me... but I couldn't resist! The opportunity was too perfect, and I like Marley. I know she's not really a main character, but she deserves a happy ending... not that Lexi doesn't but, yeah... *coughs awkwardly* **

**Just so you know, Jared isn't always going to be such a jerk about imprinting **_***coughcoughKIMcoughcough***_**. But when two of your wolf brothers imprint on your sisters? Not to mention when one of them is only three and the other was tortured by the very wolf that imprints on her? Yeah, from Jared's view, it's just messed up.**

**I know that some of you may think that Embry overreacted at the diner, but you gotta remember that A) he loved her B) he was jealous and C) he was very hormonal because he was going to phase soon. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed/alerted/favourited. I love hearing all your opinions, so keep on reviewing... and we're almost at 100 reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to a certain person with the initials S.M. And no, not Super Mario, just incase you were wondering. Stephenie Meyer. Though it would be interesting if the Mario bros owned Twilight... I bet there would be more moustaches and overalls in Twilight if they did... can you imagine Edward with a moustache and Jacob in overalls? That would be funnier than a cat that barks.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What you did to me, boy I can't forget.<br>If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath.**_

**...**

"She is definitely depressed," I informed Kim as we walked towards History class. I felt slightly guilty when I had only just _recently _discovered that Kim happened to be in the same History class as mine. It made me feel like a bad friend.

"Really? She seems fine to me." Kim sounded doubtful about my statement.

"Nope." I said, popping the p. "She is s_o _depressed."

"I don't think so, Aria. Lexi doesn't seem so different. In fact, she seems happier about the whole thing. And she's absolutely committing herself to the _'plan'_." Kim finger-quoted the last word, rolling her eyes. The plan to her was ridiculous and immature, so she had made a point at every chance she got how it was both childish and pointless.

_You should expect as much. Kim doesn't have a mean bone in her body, which, could be fatal in itself. What if she's suddenly caught in a last-minute gangster word-off fight? What would she say? "Uh... um... you have bad taste in socks!"? Like that would win a last-minute gangster word-off fight. Sometimes it pays to be mean._

I resisted the urge to roll my own eyes. Clearly Kim wasn't in the loop about how friends work when they're upset. "Kimmy, that's the point. Lex is acting like everything's fine. And she's throwing herself into the _plan_," I mocked, "to distract herself. Trust me, she's depressed."

Although I thought I had explained everything clearly and in an understandable manner, Kim still looked like she didn't believe me.

_Looks like Kim doesn't believe many people. She's probably one of those people who doesn't believe in Santa Claus! Pft, well it's her loss. She'll be sorry when she gets coal for Christmas._

Well, at least _I_ knew that Lexi hadn't taken Embry's rejection well.

After all, she had spent a week looking for him and almost losing her mind in the process, only to be refused by him after she declared her love for him when she finally found him?

Lexi was destroyed. She had gone home that day with a look so heartbroken that I felt the need to hunt Embry down and slap him across the face – preferably with a rotten fish, like off those movies. Lexi was always reluctantly to let her real emotions show, and I knew now she'd may never show them again after what had happened to her when she finally had.

Although it was obvious that she was cut up about the whole situation, the next day she arrived at my house to drive me to school with her head high. As soon as I got in the car, she started talking about our 'Revenge On Paul Plan'. According to her, the plan could go two ways: I somehow dug up some dirt on Paul and we tell everybody OR, if all else fails, I pull a Paul before he can and kiss the biggest man-whore in the school, which would humiliate him because I would cheat on him before he could.

I, personally, was hoping for the first option because I wasn't keen on wasting my first kiss someone who had made out with more people than I had socks.

_How many socks do you have, just out of curiosity? I mean, there's the ones with the frogs on them, and the ones with the butterflies and the one with the stripes, and who could forget about the pair that has the pink bunnies on them?_

I knew that she was only throwing herself into the plan to distract herself and try to convince everyone that everything was fine, but it wasn't fooling anyone.

_Well, except for Kim, that is. But she doesn't count, since she doesn't believe in Santa._

On the bright side, Kim had been sitting with us since I first asked her, and I was surprised to see that she funny and a little sarcastic. She was the opposite of plain (unlike what Lexi had said) and she definitely was not quiet when you got to know her.

After shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I realised we had just walked through the classroom door. I frowned slightly when I saw Jared already there and then scowled deeper when I noticed Paul sitting next to him, who hadn't seen since the diner incident.I was starting to think maybe he had died or something.

_Or something, unfortunately. Now that you know he isn't dead, the plan is back on._

Great. I had been getting more nervous about the whole plan-thing. It was a lot easier to talk about something in theory than actually doing it.

I literally dragged Kim across the room, searching for a table that was the furthest from Paul and Jared. Just as we sat down, the history teacher, Mr Dale, walked in.

He stood in front of the room and cleared his throat, demanding our attention. "It has come to my attention that there has been a great deal of chatter and not enough work being done in the past week..." He began, pushing his glasses up his nose as he spoke.

Most of the class turned to glare At Kim and me, who had actually been talking quite a lot since we had become friends.

"So, therefore I have arranged a seating plan!"

The class groaned and I blanched.

"Yes, I know, I know. It's such a fantastic idea; I have no idea why I didn't think of it earlier."

"Sir, please!" Kylie yelled from the back of the room, her and her clones sending daggers our way.

"Begging won't get you anywhere, Miss James. I have drawn up a seating plan already and I'm sure that it will prove effective." Mr Dale said, sounding extremely proud of himself. "So..." He cleared his throat and glanced at the sheet in his hand. "Kylie James and Nathan Smith." He spoke, pointing at a table. "Kim Conweller and Jared Thail"

I looked at Kim in sympathy as she got up to move. She had already told me that she sat next to him in English. It must be torture sitting next to my brother.

_I'm surprised she hasn't had a breakdown yet. It must be extremely depressing sitting next to Jared._

I zoned out whilst Mr Dale called out the seating plan, until he called my name. "Aria Thail and Marcus Zirrini." I blew out an annoyed sigh. Marcus Zirrini. Football team captain, extremely good-looking, ex-Paul follower {now it seemed that Paul and Jared had ditched their old gang to join 'Sam's', as it was rumoured} and A-class jerk.

After a few moments, I felt and heard someone sitting next to me. I sighed and turned in my seat, fully ready to introduce myself to this Marcus, when I came face-to-face then none to other then Paul Lahote.

I temporarily forgot the plan, and instead hissed at him. "What the hell are you doing? Where's Marcus gone?" I questioned, scanning the room for the football player.

"I swapped seats." He told me, sounding slightly ashamed but not that ashamed that he hung his head and refused to look me in the eye. In fact, he was staring at me intently, almost like he was trying to memorise every aspect of my face. "Marcus had no problem with it."

Scanning the room, I found Marcus sitting next to one of Kylie's bimbo clones.

_Of course he'd jump at the chance to sit next to a skank than little ol' Aria._

"That's... cool, I guess." I said slowly, deciding it might be easier to carry out the plan if I sat next to him for a lesson.

He smiled so large that I wondered if it hurt. "Yeah, it is cool, isn't it?"

"Yep, it's cool." I responded in monotone, unsure of where the conversation was going. I looked at Paul's face, which was looking disappointed. I suddenly felt bad, although I didn't know why. "I mean, I know! It's so cool that it's colder than ice-cream, right?" I tried again, putting on a bright smile that probably made me look demented.

'_It's so sool that it's colder than ice-cream'? Are _you _actual retarded!_

Thank God that Mr Dale saved me from further self-inflicted humiliation by talking about our newest assignment. "So... you will all be studying the history of a historical landmark. For example, the pyramids, the Eifel tower, Big Ben or the Statue of Liberty are just some options."

_That sounds like geography to me._

"You'll be working with your new table-buddy..." I mentally snorted at his choice of words. Like Paul would ever be my 'buddy' for anything. "...on the assignment together. It is worth twenty-five percent of your overall grade, so I advise that you will need to meet after school hours to make sure you get the best grade possible."

At first, I didn't look at Paul. Instead, I glanced around the room at everyone else. My eyes rested on Kim's table, where she sat blushing and staring at the table.

_What's made her resemble a tomato?_

In a moment I realised why.

My _dearest _brother was staring at her – with his mouth wide open – in a way that would make anyone uncomfortable.

I was about to go over there and tell him that staring was rude, when Paul spoke. "Uh, so... What do you want to do the project?"

I thought for a moment, before speaking. "Well... I've always liked Italy. So, how about the Leaning Tower of Pisa?"

Paul blinked. "You like Italy?"

_Is that all he got out of that sentence?_

"What's not to like?" I asked. "Italy has pizza and pasta and lots of bread."

"Doesn't the rest of the world have pizza and pasta and lots of bread?" Paul chuckled, which made me scowl.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

I glared at him, annoyed at him for teasing me. "_Yes_. And if you don't, then when I am living in Italy I shall send you Italian food."

Paul blinked. "_When _you live in Italy? You want to leave La Push?" He sounded and looked upset and his hands started to shake slightly.

I stared at his hands, wondering if he had a disorder where he randomly trembled. "Uh..." I started, still watching his hands as they started to stop shaking. "Yeah. I want to travel the world. Go to France, Italy, Hawaii, Fiji, maybe even China or Japan." I looked up at Paul's face, which now looked slightly angry and hurt.

"But... why travel? _Why_?" He asked, assessing my face closely.

"Why not?" I shrugged. I had been thinking more and more about travelling the world since I had spoken to Lucas at the diner. He wanted to get somewhere in his life, follow his goals and dreams. I had never considered travelling, but when I did, I found it exciting. I wantedto see new places, meet new people, try new cuisine.

_Are you going all _Eat, Pray, Love_ on me?_

I _wanted _to be someone. Not just a girl that lives in her hometown for all her life. Not just a girl that dies without accomplishing anything.

"Well... wouldn't you miss it here? If you went away?"

I shrugged again at Paul's question. Would I miss it here?

I'd miss mom and dad. I'd miss how they baby me and want to know every single detail about my day. I'd miss how they joke and even their lectures.

I'd miss Marley and my other sibling yet to be born. I'd miss how I would play and look after them. I'd miss how they'd wake me up at indecent hours. I'd miss telling stories and not being there to comfort them when they're sad.

I might even miss Jared. I'd miss those few awkward - but special - moments we occasionally had.

I'd miss Kim and how she cares. I'd miss how she'd make funny faces and could laugh about everything.

I'd miss Lexi and her crazy schemes and look on life. I'd miss how she ropes me into things and can cheer me up when I'm upset. I'd miss how she seemed fearless and tough, but she was a big softie on the inside. I'd miss her weird sense of humour. I'd miss how although she sounds like a bad friend to most people, she was the best person and friend I had ever had.

But would I miss La Push, in general?

I didn't think I would.

**...**

"_Where _did you get these from?" I exclaimed, examining the small device in my hand.

"That is irrelevant." Lexi informed. "The point is" she plucked the earpiece from my hand "that with this I can give you all the right answers and tell you what to say at lunch, so everything goes according to the plan."

Lexi and I were in the currently empty girls toilets. After History, Paul had suggested I'd sit with him and Jared to discuss the project, since in the lesson between my zoning-out and Paul's weird shaking; we hadn't gotten any work done. It was almost lunchtime, which meant that soon I would have to go to the cafeteria and sit with Paul and Jared.

_Thank God that Kim agreed to come with me._

I gave Lexi a weird look. "You're really committed to this, aren't you?"

"Yup." Lexi grinned. But her smile was too bright with too many teeth. It was fake.

"Now..." she mumbled and reached up to slip the device into my ear. I flinched when the cool metal touched my ear. Lexi then pulled some of my hair over my ear to cover up any evidence of the device underneath.

"Now," she repeated again, clipping a small microphone into the neckline of my jacket. "I'm going to stay in here. Don't speak into the microphone _too _often; only when you need to. Your main job is just to _listen_." She finished, fitting her own earpiece into her ear and picking up her microphone.

I sighed and got ready to leave. "And I'd never thought I'd listen to you." I stated, shaking my head in mock disappoint.

"Just go, bitch." Lexi teased, sitting against the wall and getting comfortable for what was going to be a very long lunchtime. I noticed that she was unconsciously rolling her wrist as she spoke. Lexi's cast on her wrist had been taken off earlier than planned, but I knew that her wrist sometimes still bothered her.

I sighed dramatically at her antics. "If you insist."

I could still here Lexi laughing as I walked down the hall towards my nightmare.

_You're right. Cafeteria food is pretty scary and could be considered a nightmare. Maybe even scarier than the nightmare from Elm Street._

"Whatever you say." I mumbled, not caring if I sounded like a loon talking to myself.

**...**

"Hey!" Jared yelled eagerly, standing up. He waved enthusiastically from across the cafeteria as soon as Kim and I had walked in the cafeteria. This made most people look at us and Kim blush red. Paul hit Jared on the shoulder and gave him a look.

"Heeey?" I replied to Jared's greeting after we'd gotten our lunch and were at the table, dragging out the word and making in sound like a question.

"Hi." Paul grinned, while Jared just stared at Kim.

_What a weirdo._

I slid into a seat. "Stop staring, Jared. It is creepy and weird and you look sort of retarded."

Jared glared at me as Kim sighed in relief, glad that the attention was off her. I absentmindedly patted the seat next to me, signalling for Kim to sit next to me and not run away, which I'm sure she was thinking of doing.

Paul started to rattle on about something that sounded suspiciously like meeting at my house after school to continue the project while I fiddled with the ear piece, only half-listening. I was more interested in the amount of food Jared and Paul were consuming. They were eating more for lunch then I could in a week.

"I feel like Inspector Gadget." I muttered under my breath, low enough for the microphone to catch. Paul and Jared looked up simultaneously from their food (or in Jared's case, his food _and_ Kim) as if they actually heard me.

_Inspector Gadget? Really? I was thinking more along the lines of 007 and James Bond..._

"_**Focus, bitch!" **_The speaker sounded in my ear for the first time with Lexi's voice, making me wince slightly when I heard a slight screeching sound from the high frequency.

"Focus-schmocus. I just want to eat my muffin." I mumbled quietly, picking at the cake in my hand.

"_**You ain't backing down now! Do you know how much money I spent on these wireless ear pieces?"**_

"Uh, nothing?"

"_**Well... yeah. Kim's parents bought them for me, but that's beside the point. I've wasted valuable days of my life planning this. Days I will never get back. If you back out, you at least have to do it after a week. Then you have paid me back and all will be fair."**_

"I'm _not _backing out. I just want to eat a muffin without being hassled!"

_Seriously! Nothing ruins eating a perfectly tasty muffin then constant nagging._

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"_**Great. Now look what you've done! Stop talking to me and start a-listening, instead!"**_

I glanced up and tried to look innocent as I answered Jared's question. "I'm pretty sure only crazy people talk to themselves."

"...And?"

My eyes narrowed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it does sound like to me that you're implying I'm messed up in the head, Jared."

"And if I were?"

"Uh oh..." Kim muttered, scooting her chair a good few inches away from me, whilst my eyes literally narrowed into slits and I gripped my muffin in my hand.

And that was how I ended up in the Principal's office with two weeks detention for starting the biggest (and only) food fight that La Push high school had ever seen.

_Oops._

**...**

I watched from the living room door, truly fascinated by the scene in front of me. Lexi had just dropped me off back at my house, making sure to lecture me on my 'immature' behaviour at lunch.

_Immature? Says the one who went all 'spy' on me with freaking ear pieces! _

Imagine my surprise when I had walked into my house and when I was passing the living room, I see Marley playing dolls with none other than _Embry Call_.

"Arr-ee-aa!" Marley screeched, finally looking up and noticing me. She got up unsteadily and ran towards me, half-hugging and half-falling into my legs. Embry's head whipped around as he spotted me, and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck, still clutching a daggy teddy.

"Oh. Hey, Aria." Embry said, sounding sheepish.

I smiled sweetly back. "Oh, hey Embry. You know, I don't believe you were at school today. I mean, why would you be? After all, you have mono, didn't you?" I quipped, remembering the rumours going around. "Aren't you too sick to leave your bed? But obviously you're not too sick to come visit my dear family and contaminate Marley's toys. Now we're going to have to burn them to keep the germs from spreading, which will upset her greatly. How could you do this, Embry? How could you do this to _the_ _children_?"

I wasn't stupid. I knew that mono wasn't contagious; it could only be passed on by kissing. But maybe Embry didn't know that...?

Embry dropped the teddy quickly and opened his mouth to talk, but closed it when Jared flew past me into the room. "Hey, have you guys seen my history book anywhere?' He questioned, rummaging through the many books on the coffee table, not bothering to ask why the supposedly 'sick' Embry was in our house.

_Is it just me, or has a lot of muscle guys been in your house in the past three weeks or so?_

"Um..." I said, walking over and picking up the dusty book that was half hidden under the couch.

Jared looked up and rushed over, muttering thanks and attempting to clean up the book.

"What's up with you?" I inquired, temporarily forgetting about Embry and Marley. Embry seized his chance and put Marley on his shoulders, walking to what sounded like the kitchen.

"I'm going over Kim's to work on the history assignment." Jared paused from cleaning to look up at the ceiling dreamily. "She's so beautiful and smart and... and... just perfect." He sighed.

"Kim? Kim Conweller? _My _friend, Kim?" I asked in disbelief, my eyebrows rising so high that they were almost in my hairline. It wasn't that I didn't believe that Kim wasn't pretty or intelligent; it was just that this was Jared talking. About _Kim_.

_It's a tad disturbing._

Jared glared at me, looking annoyed. "Yeah, Kim. Kim Conweller." He gazed out the window, looking distant again.

"You have issues." I informed him, giving him a weird look, just as the doorbell rang.

Paul was here.

_And it begins._

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Okay? Meh? This chapter was sort of a fillerlead up to the next chapter, which has a MASSIVE twist. Want a clue? It involves Lexi and it's NOT what you think it'll be.**

**Question of the chapter****: Who is better out of 007/James Bond and Inspector Gadget? I know this is completely random, but whatever. I'm actually curious. :)**

**Pancakes to all who review! Who doesn't like pancakes? **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer, who owns the Twilight saga... and unfortunately all the hot wolf-guys.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>But I know once in a while we will find<br>The sound of your heart beats with mine.**_

**...**

This was perhaps the most awkward moment I had ever had.

I was sitting silently at the kitchen table across from _Paul Lahote_, who, in turn, was staring at me.

I was really starting to wish that Jared hadn't left for Kim's and that I hadn't kicked Embry out shortly after I had answered the door... even though it was probably more on Paul's accord that he left, considering the daggers that he was sending Embry's way.

Unfortunately, I hadn't thought of the consequences. Now I was stuck pretending to ignore Paul's somewhat-creepy intent looks and trying to pay attention the books on the Italy and the Leaning Tower of Pisa that Paul had oh-so considerately brought along with him from the local library.

_I _didn't even know that La Push had a library, so it was fascinating that Paul somehow did.

"So..." Paul cleared his throat, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up slowly and waited for him to continue, but he had started up the whole staring thing again.

"So?" I repeated unsurely when he still didn't say anything.

Paul just smiled widely at me, displaying all his straight, white teeth. Me? I just blinked at him, wondering what exactly was going through his mind.

"Uh... do you like dogs?" He blurted out suddenly, looking regretful as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

My eyebrows furrowed at his unexpected and random question. "I... I don't..." I frowned, wondering how to word my answer, just in case this was some kind of trick question. "I don't... not like them."

Paul's face fell at my answer and he blinked sadly. "What?" I asked irritably, honestly not knowing how to handle the current situation.

"Well... I guess you just seemed like a dog-person..." Paul replied, looking at me carefully for what my reaction might be.

"I never said I wasn't." I didn't like that he was making assumptions. "I just said I don't _not _like dogs."

"Doesn't that _not _make you a dog person?" Paul questioned, looking amused.

"_No_." I huffed, causing my bangs to flutter upwards. "I'm just not sure if I like dogs because our family never had one, Lexi didn't have one, even our neighbours didn't even own a dog. Therefore, I conclude that I am not sure if I either like or dislike dogs because I have never really come in contact with one before." Paul raised his eyebrows at this. "And so, I _could _be a dog person, but I don't know because I don't have a dog." I finished explaining, proud at how mature my statement sounded.

_Oh, because huffing _"no" _isn't childish, is it?_

"I have no idea what you just said." Paul grinned at me, shaking his head for emphasis.

I huffed again and rolled my eyes, trying to look annoyed, but my amused smile betrayed me.

"What about you?" I asked him, searching for another topic so it wouldn't go back to the awkward silence that it had been minutes before. "Do you like dogs?"

"They're ok." Paul chuckled, almost like he was laughing at an inside joke.

"Just ok?" I raised my eyebrows and leant my head on my hands.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm _not_ a dog person, because I have had a lot of contact with dogs over the years. Therefore, I conclude that dogs are, in fact, ok."

I frowned at him. "Are you mocking me, sir?" I inquired, putting on a British accent.

"Of course not, my good man... uh, I mean... woman." Paul played along, stuttering nervously at the end and making me giggle.

As soon as the sound came out of my mouth, my eyes widened. Had _Paul Lahote _just made me, _Aria Thail_, giggle? This wasn't meant to happen. I was meant to have forced myself to laugh for the sake of the _plan_, not actually giggle on my own accord.

_My, my, my. What is the world coming to, these days?_

This was the guy that tortured and mocked and teased me since freshmen year, who had stolen my own brother from me and had more than once publically humiliated me and I was giggling and joking with him?

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and looked around the kitchen nervously. "Would you like something to eat?" I offered as my eyes rested on the fridge.

"If you don't mind," Paul replied, running a hand through his hair and grinning at me.

I ignored his smile and started to walk towards the fridge. "If I minded, do you think I would have offered in the first place?" I told him quite rudely, as I glanced over at him.

Paul's face crumpled slightly in what looked like – pain, hurt and anger.

I immediately felt something take over me. I felt like hugging him and telling him that I was sorry and I didn't mean it, I was just a little worked up because I just realised that I was actually getting along with the Paul Lahote.

Even my inner voice seemed to be hypnotised.

_Maybe you should apologise. And bake some cookies to make up for your mean words._

But I got a hold of myself just in time. I watched as Paul started to shake violently before turning back to the fridge. I pulled out bread from the freezer and ham from the fridge, since my cooking skills didn't go beyond sandwiches or toast.

_And even then sometimes you burn the toast or somehow manage to stuff up the sandwiches._

I frowned at my inner voice and turned back around, fully prepared to be hit full-force by Paul's sad face when I realised that he wasn't there. He had vanished, gone, poof.

_Poof._

My eye twitched in annoyance and confusion as I set my cooking supplies on the counter.

I'm not sure exactly how long I stood there, just looking clueless and thinking what the hell was going on when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, still staring at the seat Paul had been sitting in.

"A-aria? I-I... h-help! I- I- don't k-know wh-who else to call! I-I just n-need-" The tearful voice on the other end broke off in loud sobs.

"Kim? _Kim! _Calm down!" I yelled desperately, realising it was her.

_God, the girl sounds like she's hysterical. Hopefully someone's around to slap her..._

"O-okay," Kim whimpered, taking a deep breath from across the line.

"Okay. Now, tell me what happened _without _sounding like you're having a panic attack." I ordered, frowning.

"It-it's Lexi. She's at Forks Hospital!" I heard Kim sniffle, trying to control her sobs.

"What?" I asked in shock, not quite grasping the whole situation.

"Aria, you have to come to the h-hospital. L-Lexi's been a-attacked by a bear!"

The room started to spin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I went there. <strong>

**Question of the chapter****: What do you think happened to Lexi? Do you think it was one of the wolves? Or maybe it was just an actual bear? Which do you think? **

**Thanks for the AMAZING reviews, they make my day. And because that I LOVE the reviews you guys leave, I've decided from now that I'll reply to the reviews I get and I'll also respond to the anonymous reviews in the next chapter (can I get a woot-woot?)! Thanks to all the alerts & who added this to their favourites, as well. **

**Review to tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning****: Lexi's POV contains ****_a lot _****of swear words.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.<br>You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._**

**...**

**Lexi POV**

_Knock knock! _

"Kim, door." I called out to her as I watched the television screen intently. _John Tucker Must Die_ had always been a favourite movie of mine, but lately I had seemed to be watching it all the time, due to the 'plan'. I had needed revenge ideas, so what better place to find some than comedy movies such as _John Tucker Must Die _and _Mean Girls_? Heck, I had even watched _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ once, even though I admit that the sort of revenge that I was planning probably wouldn't involve me or Aria creeping down Paul Lahote's chimney and stealing Christmas.

_Knock knock knock!_

"Kim!" I yelled again, getting slightly irritated as I reluctantly pried my eyes from the screen.

_Knock knock knock knock knock!_

"JESUS KIM! ANSWER THE FRIGGEN DOOR ALREADY!" I bellowed, quite pissed now. I had been like this since a few weeks ago, since the... _incident _with Embry at Aria's house. The thought made my heart hurt and my stomach tighten, but it also made me see red at the same time. It seemed like all that I was doing lately was getting angry.

Kim peered her head around from around the doorway, her face red as though she'd been scrubbing it roughly and her lips two shades darker than they should be. Had Kim been putting on..._make-up_? The world never ceases to amaze me.

"Lexi, could you please answer the door for me? I'll be there soon." She begged, disappearing before I could protest.

"Over controlling, ungrateful, lazy-ass bitch." I grumbled angrily and stood up from the couch, knowing what I was saying really wasn't true but not caring much. I didn't care about anything much these days.

Trudging towards the door, I sighed deeply and opened it, only to almost slam it closed again.

"Oh, Kim." I sang out loudly. "The kids from 'round the corner are playing around again 'cause they just left another flaming bag of dog crap on the porch."

"God, why do you have to be such a sarcastic bitch?" Jared growled out between clenched teeth.

"Why you gotta be a fucking asshole?" I shot back angrily. I didn't like Jared, to say the least. Mainly because he hadn't done a thing when his best friend used to bully my best friend and he did nothing about it. Hell, sometimes he contributed to it.

"Lexi!" I almost groaned as Kim appeared, looking flustered as she wobbled towards us in... my wedge heels?

Dear Lord.

Jared extended his hands toward her as if to catch her as she stumbled slightly when she arrived by my side. She blushed and straightened up, only to glare at me.

"What?" I snapped, not in the mood.

I was never in the mood for Kim's little peace-making attitude, actually... or for Kim, at all. I have no idea why Aria is friends with her.

"Lex-_i_." She said exasperatedly. "You don't talk to guests like that."

"Why shouldn't I? I don't like him. Don't expect me to be nice to him just because _you _have the hots for him."

Well, it was true. _Everybody_ knew of Kim's famous crush on Jared Thail... well, everyone except for Aria and Jared himself.

Obliviousness must run in the family.

"I-I d-d-don't... S-she's obviously p-playing a joke..." Kim spluttered as she desperately tried to explain herself to Jared so she didn't look like his stalker... even though she sort of was, to tell the truth. Jared's mouth had fallen open whilst Kim just blushed until she resembled a tomato.

"Obviously." I grinned widely, displaying my white teeth. "Anyway... I'm going now. I don't feel like watching Kim trail after you like a lost puppy." I informed Jared, walking away before I could get yelled at or have enough time to feel guilty.

I had already walked down the street when I realised I had no idea where I was going.

_Oh well. _I shrugged. _Might as well go grace Aria with my appearance_.

**...**

I was walking down Aria's street when I saw _him_.

He was sitting straight across the road from Aria's house, sitting on the footpath. His eyes were fixated on the house while he scratched his neck nervously.

"Why were you staring at the Thail house like a creepy person?" I asked when I got close to him, ignoring the stabbing pain of hurt when I looked at him.

Embry jumped slightly at my voice, looking up at me. If anything, his already anxious expression got even more nervous.

"Oh... hey, Lexi..." He said awkwardly. I didn't blame him. I hadn't seen or talked to him since that day at Aria's when we had that big fight.

"You didn't answer my question." I told him dumbly, putting my hands on my hips.

"I know." Was all he said, not giving any intention of answering my question as he looked at the pavement.

"Oh, so now you can't even look at me?" I demanded, tears pricking my eyes. I wiped them away angrily with the sleeve of my jumper, cursing myself for looking weak in front of him. "I'm certainly glad to see that you obviously hate me so much!"

"No! No, Lexi. It's not that." He tried to tell me, scrambling to his feet, efficiently towering over my five foot two frame.

"What is it then?" I ordered. "Hmm? Please tell me, I'm just _dying _to know."

Embry looked unsure for a moment, before a defeated look came across his face. I smiled smugly, knowing that this meant he was going to tell me something that he had obviously been holding back.

He opened his mouth... only to suddenly look over my shoulder and smile, looking relieved.

I turned around to see _Paul_ come out of _Aria's _house, shaking like a leaf. He spotted us and glared, which seemed to be an invitation for me to go over and yell at him.

So I did.

I wanted a fight. Or a small argument, at least.

And the one person who couldn't resist a good argument had to be Paul Lahote.

"Oh, look. Satan's come down from hell to join us. I feel so privileged to be given this opportunity." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, placing a hand delicately over my heart as I stood in front of him.

"Shut your mouth, you bitch!" Paul spat, brutal tremors rocking through his already shaking body.

Why was everyone calling me that lately?

_Because you are. _A small voice came from somewhere in my head.

"Ay, ay, guys. Calm down. Paul, man, get to the woods. Lex, go home." Embry ordered meekly, which annoyed me greatly. Who was Embry Call to tell me what to do? He had given up that right when he didn't love me back.

"_Au contraire mon frère, _I am actually extremely interested in what Paul thinks about me_._" I replied, crossing my arms and raising both of my eyebrows up at him, a smirk playing on my face.

"You want to know what I think of you?" Paul snarled, getting right in my face, still shaking like the freak he is.

I arched one eyebrow even higher as Embry started to speak in a panic. "Paul! C'mon! Just get into the forest and away from here!" He said almost desperately, tugging usually at Paul's arm.

Paul just threw him off impatiently, making Embry stagger back a few steps.

"You're selfish." He began. "You're mean. You're controlling. You're bossy and pushy and make everyone around you feel like that they're worthless. You think that you are so smart and better than everyone else and... And... And I just don't know why someone as special and gorgeous and smart and _beautiful_ like Aria can stand to be around you, never mind being your best friend!" He finished, breathing heavily.

I looked at him disbelief. What. The. _Hell_? How dare _he_, of all people, have the nerve to speak about Aria as if he knew her, or even _cared about her_. I needed to put him straight.

"Well, you know what?" I said, standing on my tip-toes and trying to extend my five foot two height. "You can quit dreaming, cause _Aria_..." I dropped my voice to a fierce whisper "..._hates_... _you_. And she always will. She will never stop hating you. When she eats, when she laughs, when she talks, when she runs, when she drives, when she even gets _married_... she will never stop."

It all happened so fast after that.

The whole world seemed to freeze for a moment. I saw Embry, still standing a few metres behind Paul, looking at me with a horror-filled expression.

Paul seemed to stop shaking for a split second, almost seeming to freeze in place.

_Something's not right here... _That was the only thing I could thing I could think of as I desperately staggered back a couple steps, for the first time, I felt genuinely frightened.

And then... he was a wolf.

One split second, Paul was standing there. And then... a silver wolf that towered over me.

I didn't even have time to scream as a huge paw that was bigger than my head came down across my face.

And after that, it was all just pain and darkness.

**...**

**Paul POV**

She was never going to forgive me.

She would hate me forever... well, more than she _apparently _already did.

I had hurt, scarred, mauled, almost killed her best friend.

What if- when I told her I was a wolf and everything- she didn't want to know me? What if – on top of hating me for the obvious reasons and as well as hurting her best friend – she was scared of me? What if she was scared of what I was capable of doing, that she distanced herself? Never talked to me again?

The thought hurt me so much that an involuntary whine slipped from between my teeth. I wanted to get up and comfort her, but she seemed so far away. Not in the literal sense, of course. In the literal sense, she was just across this too-white room that smelt too strongly of disinfectant and rubber gloves.

But I could see her mind wasn't here. Her red rimmed eyes were unfocused, silent tears still pouring down her cheeks without her realisation. She was still beautiful, though, don't get me wrong. God, she still outshone every person in this hospital, every celebrity on the front of the tatty magazines on the tables.

The need to comfort her was so great that I had taken to sit on my hands and cross my legs, even though I probably looked strange to everyone else... I mean, a shirtless, over 6 foot man with his legs crossed and sitting on his hands?

As I said, I wanted to comfort her, but Emily told me that it probably wouldn't be the best idea... even though she had no objection with letting let Jared go over there and comforting Aria a_nd _Kim. Of course Sam then Alpha-ordered me to not step a foot in her direction, just because Emily though it wasn't a good idea. I resisted the urge to snap at Emily, mainly because Sam would have snapped my neck if I talked that way to Emily, not to mention he was already pissed at me for _attacking _Lexi.

Which was a little bit bias coming from the man who attacked his own imprint.

I only attacked her best friend.

Which was a whole less worse.

_Crap!_

I growled, desperate to erase the previous thoughts from my head, scared of what Sam would do if he ever caught me thinking like that on patrol or in wolf form. He would bite my leg off. And then proceed to beat me to death.

Lexi was currently being operated on, by numerous doctors... including Dr Fang.

I knew that it sounded bad, but I actually wasn't sorry for what I had done. She had deserved it, daring to say to my face that my imprint hated me. And then implying that she was going to _marry s_omeone other than me.

_Bitch! _My wolf growled.

Well, at least my wolf got that right. Lexi was a bitch of the worst kind, and the entire world all but knew it.

But apparently Aria didn't.

And that sucked for me because it was her opinion that mattered the most.

**...**

**Aria POV**

I knew before they told us. It was the feeling that you get when you've lost a grand final sporting event or a competition or failed an exam that was essential to pass if you actually wanted to get somewhere in life. No... It was worse than that. It was the chilling feeling of stepping into the shower before realising that you've forgotten to turn the hot water on and are left standing in ice cold water.

It felt like a part of me was... missing. Gone. Leaving just a stabbing pain where my heart should be and cutting my breaths shorter and shorter.

Like I said, I knew it before they told me. But them saying it made it a lot more real.

I felt more tears pour down my face and I was slightly aware of an annoying wailing-siren noise. That's when I realised it had come from _me_.

Kim was bawling too, and Jared (who had been the one reassuring us both that she'd be fine) hugged her close to him, only pausing to put one arm around my shoulder as well.

My eyes connected with Paul's, who was sitting across the waiting room with Embry, Sam Uley and his fiancé, Emily Young. They were here because it was Embry, Paul, and Sam who had found her, and yet, when Kim had asked Jared (who had come with her to the hospital from when they were studying at her house) where and how they'd found her, he hadn't said a word. He only mumbled a short _'I promise to tell you later.'_

It's funny how one experience can change your whole life.

Or it doesn't even have to be an experience. One person can change you.

Lexi had changed me for the better.

And yet it had all changed for the worst when a beautiful, pale doctor came out with sorrow eyes and said just three words...

"_I'm so sorry..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me for what I just did.<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviewers/alerters/favouriters.**

**20 reviews before I update guys.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up but you're okay? <strong>_

**...**

"These things don't just happen," I mumbled, hugging my quilt closer to my shivering body. Lately it seemed as if I was always cold.

"Please, Aria." Kim begged, shaking her head. "Not this again. _Please_? Why don't you come outside? It's so sunny today! This may be your only chance to see the sun before it starts raining again..."

I bit my lip and turned around on my bed so I faced the wall.

It had been nine days; nine days and eight hours, to be perfectly exact.

Nine days and eight hours since my world had crumbled.

I had cried so much for the past few years. I had cried for hours on end before until I had nothing left. And yet...I had not cried once since the night at the hospital. It was like I was already sucked dry of any tears.

Lexi's funeral had been four days ago. It didn't feel right dressing up. To me it was almost like I was celebrating her death, not mourning it.

I wanted to laugh as soon as I got to the small tribal church the funeral was held at, simply because the whole style was simply...not Lexi. She wasn't into any of this stuff.

Even worse were the looks that followed. Most of them were full of pity for me. I hated that.

Some people even had the indecency to wrinkle their nose and smirk slightly, glad that one of the troublesome and rude girls on the reservation was finally rid of for good. I hated that even more.

But none of that could compare to how much I hated myself at that moment, because all I could think of as I looked around at all the faces dressed in black was how Paul Lahote was nowhere in sight. I wanted to scream at myself. How could I be such a bad person that I would notice that a boy who had made me life hell was not at my best friend's funeral? I should have been crying. I should have been yelling. And yet all I could think about was Paul?

I had never thought that badly of myself in my life until then.

Lexi's funeral was not only a joke, but what made it worse was that it was a closed-casket funeral.

It felt... _wrong_. Like I couldn't even say goodbye to her properly.

Maybe that was why I couldn't cry yet. It was like she was still here because I really hadn't let her go and said goodbye yet.

Once when mom came into my room and tried to coax me into talking to her – I had been antisocial with everyone except for Kim and Marley...not including that stupid wolf that kept howling like crazy in the woods for the past week–she had said that maybe it was better that I hadn't seen Lexi. She said that way I could remember what she was like when she lived, not when she was uncharacteristically motionless and not breathing.

I had silently disagreed and prayed that Fluffy (the nickname I had cleverly come up with for the wolf) would start howling again and put a stop to my dear mother's rambling.

I liked to think of me and Fluffy as friends, of a sort. It made me happy that I wasn't the only one in the world suffering, as bad as that sounds. His howls comforted me because that way I knew that there were other people in the world that were hurting just like I was–even if that said 'person' was a wolf.

I chewed on my lip even harder and decided to tell Kim something that I had been going over repeatedly in my mind for the past nine days and eight hours.

"Lexi hated nature." I said softly, even though I knew Kim could still hear.

"What?" She questioned from behind me, and I could almost hear her frowning in confusion.

"Lexi hated nature." I repeated quietly. "And yet she apparently went for a walk in the woods, where she was supposedly attacked by a bear...and yet...it wasn't even bear season. And...somehow...Sam and Embry were supposedly in the forest and they found her?"

"Don't dwell on it, Aria. Remember her life, not her death." Kim said soothingly, patting my back.

That was when I snapped.

I jumped up from my blanket cacoon and spun around, causing Kim to go wide eyed and trip backwards from the bed.

"'Remember her life? What life? She barely had enough time to live, Kim! And how can I not wonder about her death? Maybe the rest of this cracked-up reservation has bought it, but I sure haven't! The story just doesn't match up. It's like a puzzle with the wrong pieces..." I was breathing hard by the time I was finished and my fists were clenched.

"Aria...you're not the only one affected by this-"

"But that doesn't change the fact that I'm the one affected the most." I whimpered, wrapping my arms tightly around myself as I felt the cold come back.

"That's not true!" Kim protested, standing up from the floor and looking half-angry, half-sympathetic.

"It is! And you know it!" I yelled angrily, my voice getting louder and louder as I spoke.

Kim was back to looking wide-eyed and scared when my bedroom door opened with a _crash _against the wall.

Jared was standing in my doorway, his eyes quickly sweeping the room as if he was looking for some kind of threat or danger. He relaxed when he saw none but looked worried again when he saw Kim's terrified face.

"Kim, what's wrong?" He asked desperately, walking to her side in a second.

I didn't know why Jared was worried about Kim, but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. All I knew was that I wanted to get out of there.

So I ran out the door before anyone could ask and headed towards the nearest safety point.

Otherwise known as the only room with a lock – the bathroom.

After I was safely locked in the bathroom, I cautiously turned to look at myself in the mirror... something I had been purposely avoiding doing.

My skin was pale, too pale for a Quiluete. I guessed it was from stress, sleep deprivation and lack of sunlight. There was bags under my eyes and my hair was a tangled mess. And my eyes...

My eyes were... dead. Dead just like Lexi. My eyes were unfocused... empty.

I always felt so empty now. It had to be a side effect of... Lexi's... death.

_Or it could be because of another reason... _I was surprised to hear my inner voice. It had been silent for nine days now... nine days and eight hours, to be perfectly exact.

I sighed and pushed back my hair from my face, cringing when I felt my oily hair.

_That's attractive. _My inner voice chirped cheerfully, making me grind me teeth together.

"What are you so happy about?" I mumbled to myself, glaring at my reflection.

_What's not to be happy about? The sun is shining – a rare thing for La Push, I might add -, the world is still spinning and –_

"You're not meant to be happy!" I yelled, pounding my fist against the bathroom counter before sinking into to the ground with my head in my hands.

"My God..." I said to myself, my words muffled into my hands. "I'm losing it. I'm actually going crazy."

I didn't know how long I sat on the bathroom floor for, but I looked up when I heard a muffled, deep voice on the other side of the door.

Slowly unlocking the door, I opened it a crack and looked out to see Jared with his back to me, talking quietly on his phone a few meters away in the hallway.

I strained my ears to try and catch what he was saying.

_Correct me if I'm wrong, but it does seem to me that you've been eavesdropping more and more these days._

I ignored the voice and leaned forward slightly, my mouth pursed in concentration.

"...I know, alright? I _know_. You're scared to come near her after what happened, right? But it's hurting you both when you stay a_way_. You haven't seen her, man... I've never seen her like this before..." Jared sighed, pausing to listen to the other person.

"Now I know why the spirits decided youse should be together. Both of you are as stubborn as mules." Jared said wearily before waiting for the person on the other line to reply. "Are you _serious_?" Jared sighed. "A mule is a- wait. Don't try to change the subject, Paul." Jared said harshly.

My stomach did a weird sort of flip-flop at Paul's name. But what were they talking about? Spirits? And they were clearly talking about a girl...a girl that Paul liked.

If the butterflies in my stomach were unexpected, then I was shocked when I felt an emotion run through me that felt a lot like jealously.

But why would I be jealous?

"Just..." I snapped out of my daze when I heard Jared speak again. "Can you do a favour for me? Mom and dad and Marley have gone to Marissa's for a visit, and they sort of put me in charge of the house and watching Aria..."

I glared at Jared's back and clenched my fists. They thought I needed a babysitter? Did they think I was going to try and kill myself or something?

"And I - well, I sort of have a date tonight." Jared sounded so happy as he said this I couldn't help but let myself smile slightly as well, even if I didn't approve of most of the girls that Jared was..._involved_...with.

Jared laughed at something before sighing happily. "Yeah, I know. I can't believe she actually said yes. I mean, with everything going on and all..." He trailed off, waiting as the other person talked. "We're going to the Diner."

"So can you come over?" Jared said, turning serious again. "In about an hour?...Thanks, man! You're doing the right thing, trust me."

I closed the bathroom door, wrinkling my nose. I wasn't sure if I completely understood the conversation – since it was just one-sided to me – but it sounded like Jared was making Paul come over and babysit me for him. Why would Paul even agree to that? Did he owe Jared in some way and this was his way of paying him back?

I frowned, but shrugged. Who cares? Paul will just have to sit downstairs the whole night while I stay in my bedroom – wallowing in self-pity – with Kim. Kim usually stayed over at night or at least most of the night, which I really appreciated, considering I wasn't much company these days.

After a few minutes I got up and walked back to my bedroom. Kim was patiently sitting cross-legged on the floor. She looked up wearily but relaxed when I gave her a cheerful "hey, Kimmy!"

_God, the poor girl's going to think you're bi-polar the way you're going._

"Hey?" Kim replied tentatively.

"What are we going to do tonight?" I asked, grinning. Somehow I felt weirdly exhilarated and I didn't know exactly why.

Kim suddenly looked nervous and looked down at the floor. "Um, Aria?" She bit her lip and I felt my stomach fall. "I-I won't be able to stay tonight. I have a da- I mean, I have other plans." She looked up apolitically and I attempted to smile. "I'm really sorry, Aria." Kim added sincerely, looking me straight in the eye.

"That's ok." I shrugged, acting like I didn't really care. "When are you leaving?"

"Well," Kim was chewing on her lip so bad now I was surprised if she would have any of her bottom lip left afterwards. "I sort of have to leave…now."

"Oh." I said slowly, having a weird urge to bite my own lip. "That's fine. Bye, then."

Kim stood up, frowning. "I don't have to go. I could cancel."

"No!" I interrupted loudly, shaking my head. Kim had already done so much. She had already wasted so much of her time coming over to comfort me. "Go. Have fun." I forced a smile, trying to reassure it was ok.

Kim looked doubtful but shrugged, deciding to let the matter pass. "Bye then." She came over and hugged me, but before she disappeared from my room, she made sure to sternly say: "_I'll see you tomorrow_."

This made me want to laugh. Did Kim too think I would try to kill myself?

_Well, you haven't really given her reason not to think that..._

"Oh, shut up." I snapped tiredly, walking over to my bed and pulling the quilt over my head once more.

**...**

"Arrreeeeeaaaaaaaaaa!" I was rudely awoken from sleep by Jared shaking my shoulders vigorously.

"What?" I screeched, sitting up immediately. My mind immediately jumped to conclusions. "Is something wrong? Oh my God, is the kitchen on fire? What did I say about you _not_ cooking by yourself when there's no supervision? What did I say?" I reached up to yank my hair in panic.

"Calm down!" Jared yelled back, shaking my shoulders again for extra measure. I could feel the heat from his hands go through my jumper. "I just came to tell you that I going out, but there's someone downstairs to watch you and there's food in the fridge."

"Couldn't have just left a note, could you?" I snapped, pulling away from him and massaging my shoulders, my panic turning into irritation.

Jared coughed awkwardly and rubbed his arm. "Yeah... sorry 'bout that," he replied, looking sheepish.

I grumbled and muttered an incoherent goodbye before closing my eyes again, fully intending to go back to sleep.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Jared spoke again. "Er- aren't you going to go downstairs?"

"I don't feel like talking to Lahote at the moment." I informed him, blindly rearranging my pillows.

You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"How do you know that it's Paul that's here?" Jared asked tensely.

I shrugged, my eyes still closed. "Heard you talking to him on the phone."

"You eavesdropped on my conversation?" Jared said, and then making a noise that sounded like a growl.

"No." Jared sighed in relief. "I _overheard _your conversation."

There was a big pause again.

"Jared, could you just go away?" I said tiredly. I wasn't in the mood for dealing with long lecture on privacy.

I didn't expect Jared to actually listen to what I was asking – because, quite frankly, he hardly ever did – but it must have been something in my voice because a few seconds later I heard my bedroom door close, leaving me a lone once again with my thoughts.

Why was all this stuff happening to me? Why did Lexi have to die? I was always good to my family, my friends. I did my homework to my best extent and got good grades (not counting the D in Science).

I had gotten teased by Paul and his cronies, and yet I still had tried to be semi-pleasant to them, anyway (not counting Paul).

I was nice. I was good. I didn't deserve this.

I sniffed, feeling tears start to well up.

This was it. The tears were finally coming. I was ready; ready to have a sob fest and cry my heart bone-dry.

And that was when my phone rang.

What idiot has the decency to ruin a moment like this?

"Hello?" I mumbled angrily, not bothering to check the number.

"Aria?" I had only heard the voice for a short time and it was a while ago, but I could still tell who it was straightway.

_That idiot, obviously._

"Lucas?" I gasped, smiling almost involuntarily.

"Got it in one, honey," he replied and I could almost hear him smile when I laughed.

"How are you?" I asked out of politeness as I traced patterns on my quilt, a small smile still on my face. I loved how I had only met Lucas once but it felt like he was one of my oldest friends.

"Me? Ah, I'm fine." He reassured me, before turning serious. "But what about you, Aria? How's it going?"

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. I should have known that Lucas would know. Heck, everyone within a radius of 20 miles had probably heard.

"It's...going." I said dully, not really sure how to answer. I couldn't exactly tell him I had been cooped up in my room for over a week with no one but a wolf outside my window for company.

"Need some company?" He asked, forcing some cheeriness into his voice. "Just give me your address, I'll come straightaway."

I frowned. I didn't exactly think it'd be a good idea for Lucas and Paul to be in the same house, considering Paul's reaction when he had seen Lucas at the diner.

I opened my mouth to tell him something along the lines of 'thanks, but no thanks', but instead all that came out was me agreeing and giving him my address. I couldn't help it. I needed cheering up and Lucas seemed to fit the bill better than Paul ever would.

Well, Lucas _and_ Fluffy of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! Another chapter, although it's nowhere near my best. <strong>

**Thank you to all who favourite/alerted/reviewed. It's you guys that keep this story going! I'm seriously shocked at how many reviews I received, you guys are amazing. I tried to reply to all of them, so I'm sorry if I missed you.**

**I'm sorry for not updating for a few months. School just finished, which means exams and last-minute assignments, then it was Christmas, then New Year's… sometimes I wonder where the time goes.**

**Tell me what you think. 20 reviews before I update guys! **


	12. Chapter 11

_**You're **__**still apart of everything I do,  
>You're on my heart just like a tattoo.<strong>_

**…**

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror with my lips pursed, searching for a way to make my appearance look more… _together_... for when Lucas got here.

After a brief analysis, I realised my goal was definitely out of reach.

Sighing, I struggled to pull my hair into a bun and looked up again to see a dozen stray pieces of hair falling out and into my eyes.

_Dayum! I'd tap that._

"You would," I huffed as I pushed my bangs out of the way of my vision. Accepting that this was as good as it was gonna get, I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I blinked at the sudden light but moved forward slowly into the hallway. I figured I owed it to Paul to at least give him some warning about Lucas coming.

I walked to the stairs and bit my lip as I looked down them. I closed my eyes briefly before walking down to the living room. I paused at the doorway. I could see the back of Paul, who was looking very tense.

Biting my lip, I walked slowly toward the couch and sat down next to Paul, not looking at his face once.

"Hey," I said dully, keeping my eyes trained forward. I knew that he wasn't looking at me either. I don't know how I knew that, but I did.

"Hi..." he uncharacteristically mumbled back.

_Paul Lahote was mumbling? Stop the presses, folks! We've got a new front page!_

Frowning, I wondered what would be the best way to break the news about Lucas coming over without him freaking out.

"How are you?" I said tentatively, wanting to slap myself for actually being curious.

Paul snorted and I almost sighed in relief. Having a quiet Paul around was so weird... it was much easier when he was himself.

"Shouldn't it be me asking you that question?" He almost growled.

I leaned back into the couch, keeping my eyes forward. "Probably. But I'm so sick of hearing that question that I'd rather you didn't."

"You didn't answer my question, by the way," I reminded him lightly. "How's it going?"

"It's… going." He replied shortly, unwilling to give away much information.

"Yeah, that's how it feels like sometimes, doesn't it?" I sighed, my eyes darting toward the ceiling. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul shuffle away from me slightly. It hurt me more than it should have.

"Why'd you leave?" I suddenly demanded, fighting the urge to look at him.

"What?" He asked, startled by my question.

"Why'd you leave?" I repeated dully. "You know, that day we were working on that project for school?" I refused to acknowledge that day as Lexi's last day of living. "I mean, I turned around for one second and then you were gone." I continued, my brow furrowing.

"I – I left something in my truck. And I... I went to get it, but... I got a call from Embry saying he was... at the hospital." Paul mumbled, before quickly continuing "God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to remind you... fuck! I'm so stupid..."

"It's ok." I replied. "You don't need to apologise."

"Yeah, I kinda do..."

"Why?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at the wall opposite. "Am I too delicate, too fragile, to even listen to someone talk about it aloud? Well, I have news for you... I'm stronger than you all think! I'm... I'm..."

The tears finally came.

I quickly positioned my hands in front of my face, desperate to hide the fact I was crying. I had made it a keypoint in my high school life to never let Paul see me cry, and old habits die hard.

Then something happened that shocked me. Paul pulled me into his chest and let me cry and blubber like an idiot, all while he stroked my hair.

Under normal circumstances, I would have rather cliff-jumped off the highest cliff in La Push than let Paul Lahote comfort me, but I didn't have enough heart to push him away... and also because of how much better I instantly felt when he put his arms around me.

It wasn't until I blurted out "this is all my fault!" that he finally reacted.

"No, it isn't." I heard him say firmly. "This will _never _be your fault, Aria, _never_. How could you say such a thing that you know isn't true?"

"Because it is!" I insisted, my eyes still watering. "I don't know how, but I just have a feeling that this is my fault."

"Aria –"

_Ding dong._

Paul sighed. "I'll get that." He mumbled, moving me to the side and getting up. I still avoided looking at him and focused on wiping my face with my sleeve.

I sighed as Paul left the room, before realising who was at the door and how I failed to warn Paul who it'd be.

_Shit. _

I almost tripped over my own feet in a rush to get to the door. When I got there, I saw a very angry Paul and a very awkward-looking Lucas.

For the first time, I looked directly at Paul's face and was shocked at what I saw.

He looked even worse than I did. And that was saying something, trust me.

Paul was paler than me, and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Purple bags hung below his bloodshot eyes and his hair appeared to be slightly longer and was a mess in general, while his mouth seemed to be set in a permanent, unmoving line – even though I knew he'd been talking to me only moments before.

And he was shaking, but I was so used to him and Jared doing that by now I didn't think much of it. I had pretty much passed it off as a disease that they both had that made them have an irregular twitch.

_Yeah, right. A twitch that just keeps going and going, right?_

"Paul, I sort of... forgot to tell you that Lucas was coming over," I said sheepishly, watching his face carefully for a reaction.

It stayed the same as it was. Blurry, due to the shaking.

"Hope this won't be a problem," Lucas chipped in wearily, scratching his head, giving me a odd look.

"There won't be a problem, because I'm outta here," he practically growled before shoving Lucas aside to walk away.

Lucas turned to me and shrugged, but I quickly darted past him and out the door.

"Paul, wait!" I called out desperately, but he was already gone.

I headed back inside to Lucas, disappointed.

I found him in the lounge room, examining our DVDs – no doubt trying to get away from the awkwardness at the front door.

I plonked down next to him on the floor and looked at him. He was just the same as I remembered him. Tanned, blonde and effortlessly handsome.

_Too bad I can't say the same for you._

"Thanks for doing this." I forced a grin. "I mean, we haven't known each other for that long and we've only seen each other once before, but... thank you."

"Aria," Lucas said seriously, grabbing my hand, "I know that you've had a tough lately, but I know you're not helpless like everyone else thinks. You just need a way to say goodbye to Lexi properly, and when you do, I'll be there to help you." He paused and his mouth twitched slightly. "Besides, you've had me at hello ever since I first saw you in that mini dress."

He grinned as I pulled my hand from his grip. "Trust you to ruin the moment." I laughed, shaking my head.

"'_Ruining the moment?'_" Lucas questioned defensively, placing a hand on his heart. "My dear, I was simply making the moment more beautiful... did it work?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, definitely," I told him solemnly, nodding.

"See?" He beamed, stretching out on the couch. "My charm is impossible to resist."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't try to deny it," he warned, his face quickly rearranging into a poker face. I attempted to do the same, but my grin kept slipping through.

He started laughing and pretty soon I was joining in.

"Seriously, though. Thanks. It's been... hard. Especially after her funeral and... and even in the newspaper. You know that column for deaths? Yeah, it somehow just made it even more real seeing it in black and white and written in ink, you know? I just wish that –"

I stopped talking suddenly, sucking in my breath.

Lucas quickly realised and frowned. "What?" He asked, looking worried.

I was silent until… "I think I've just had an epiphany."

"Uh…"

"You have a car, right?" I demanded, reeling from my sudden idea.

"Uh… yeah…"

"Good." I said firmly, getting up and turning to face Lucas. "Because I've just thought of the perfect way to say goodbye to Lexi but remember her at the same time."

Lucas stared at me before a wide grin appeared across his face. "Where do we start?"

**…**

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas asked, gazing up at the sign and frowning.

"Positive." I told him firmly, my eyes narrowed in determination.

"Cause when you said about finding a way to say goodbye, I didn't think this is what you meant," he continued, ignoring me.

"I know."

"Cause… uh… this is a very permanent way to say goodbye… you know that right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I don't think you've thought this through, to be honest."

"Maybe I haven't." I said before turning to face him. "But it's what I want to do."

Lucas must have realised by looking at my face that it was a lost cause, because he groaned and put his head in his hands for a minute.

"Okay." He quietly agreed a moment later.

"Okay?" I chirped, a smile spreading widely across my face.

"Okay." He repeated, his face still hidden.

"Great!" I squealed, before grabbing his hand and running into the building.

**…**

"This was a bad idea, Lucas!" I sniffled and whimpered as Lucas carried me from his car to my front door, my shoes in my hands. "Why didn't you stop me?" I demanded angrily, glaring at him through watering eyes.

Lucas snorted and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'damn women with their mood swings' and 'that time of the month'.

I decided to ignore those last comments in the interest of Lucas's health.

Because at that moment I really wanted to punch him in the face.

"What's that?" Lucas suddenly stopped and frowned.

"What's what?" I asked, not really listening because I was more focused on visualising him with a broken nose.

_You're not violent or anything, are you?_

"It sounds like… yelling." Lucas replied, squinting at the house as if it'd make him hear better.

However much I wanted to laugh at his squinty face, I decided to focus on the said yelling.

"_You said you'd watch her! Out of all the people in the world who I thought I could trust with watching my sister, you were at the top of the list! But obviously I was wrong, wasn't I? Otherwise you wouldn't have called me to tell me that you'd lost Aria!" _

That was definitely Jared. I had eavesdropped on him enough lately to recognise his voice straightaway.

"_FUCK YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DITCHED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE FOR A __DATE__! YOU KNEW THAT I WANTED TO STAY AWAY SO I WOULDN'T HURT HER! IF IT'S ANYONE'S FUCKING FAULT, IT'S YOURS!"_

Paul. You could easily tell from that deafening roar.

"_What is going on?"_

Wow. I didn't know Kim had it in her to screech like that…

_What the hell is Kim doing in your house?_

She probably got back early and is waiting for me, I thought back to my Inner Voice.

"Um... maybe I should just leave..." Lucas muttered, backing up a few steps, his eyes flashing toward his car.

"Do it and forget about having children," I warned, glaring at him through angry eyes.

Lucas gulped and I smiled in satisfaction.

"So... onwards!" I ordered, pointing to my front door.

Lucas looked at me oddly. I couldn't blame him; I think I'd gotten a little bit high off pain medication.

"Uh... okay..." He trailed off, looking at the house as if it was going to eat him. I hit him the shoulder and he finally started to walk cautiously to the front door.

He bit his lip when it came to opening it and I wanted to laugh at his nervousness.

I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door, only to find a very odd scene in front of me.

Paul and Jared were in each other's faces, shaking and what sounded like… growling? Kim was standing to the side, and I vaguely noticed that both she and Jared were dressed up nice.

Of course I only _vaguely _noticed that because I was too busy appreciating that the guy who had made my life hell was shirtless and had a very fine six pack.

When they heard the door open, they all turned and faced me.

That was when I became slightly scared.

"Where did you go?" Jared looked furious.

"What happened to your foot?" Kim looked annoyed.

Paul was glaring at Lucas.

Lucas was looking uncomfortable.

I was just confused. I was trying to decide on whether to yell at Jared for treating me like a five year old who needed a babysitter or to cry because my foot was starting to hurt.

_Go with the crying! Then they'll do your bidding because they feel guilty. You could make them wear overalls and then they'd be your minions… like in Despicable Me._

"Aria... what happened to your foot?"

I was snapped back to reality when Kim repeated her previous question.

"Um..." I mumbled nervously, before tugging at Lucas's sleeve in a silent _help me! _motion.

Lucas, thinking I was communicating something entirely different, put me down on my feet.

After I had finished glaring at him, I sighed and turned back to the others.

"Now, don't get mad," I said wearily, not sure which one of the three I was directing this most at. "But I was talking to Lucas about remembering Lexi properly and... well... I had an epiphany!"

"Oh shit." Jared breathed.

"This can't be good," Kim shook her head.

Paul just stood there, looking concerned and angry and brooding.

_That's hot._

"Take that back!" I half-yelled at my inner voice, disgusted at myself for agreeing with it.

"Sorry," Kim said apologetically, still frowning.

It took me a second to realise that Kim thought I had been talking to her. I decided to go with it.

"Um... yeah... so... uh, don't get mad..." I paused. "Please?"

No one said anything.

I took this as a yes and slowly bent down to my foot where a bandage covered my foot. I bit my lip before pulling it off so everyone could see.

Silence.

Absolute silence before...

"FORGET PAUL! ARIA I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!"

_That's a little bias coming from Jared. I mean, at least mine's on my foot... _his_ tattoo is on his arm for the whole world to see._

* * *

><p><strong>**NOTE: I HAVE CHANGED MY <strong>**PENNAME ****FROM ****4eva Ninja-ard ****TO ****Sunni Dayze********

**Woo! New chapter!... finally. Just warning you guys now that my updates aren't going to be that fast. My Twilight muse has gone... poof.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, alerts, favourites, etc. They make this story. Sorry I didn't respond to the reviews this time, I'm too lazy. I'll do it this time, I promise. **

**Question of the chapter****: What should Aria's tattoo be? And has anyone out there read the Hunger Games? **

**20 reviews, guys. I love to read your opinions/thoughts on what's happening.**


	13. Chapter 12

_**The morning's on its way, our friends all say goodbye,  
>There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night.<strong>_

**...**

Lucas bolted.

I watched as he hastily got into his car. "Betrayal!" I hissed, even though I didn't really blame him.

If I could, I would run away from my brother, too. I turned around to see Jared looking like he was one second away from strangling me.

I tried to ease the tension. "C'mon, guys. It's not even that _bad_. And I'm 17, for God's sake."

Kim still looked appalled, but I didn't expect anything less from her. Getting a tattoo was such a 'Lexi_' _thing to have done. Now all I needed was the black eyeliner, leather jacket, multiple piercings, and a boyfriend with a motor bike and a badass attitude.

_Do it. _My inner voice drawled. I ignored that comment.

Jared still looked murderous, so I turned to the one person who didn't seem to be judging me.

"Paul!" I looked at him with pleading eyes, which he returned with a blank face. "It looks fine, doesn't it?" I glared a little through my appeal, daring him to say different.

Paul slowly looked down at my foot where the loopy cursive read '_Never Forget'_. He scrutinized it for a moment before quietly announcing that he thought it looked beautiful.

I beamed at him happily, and in return, he gave a small grin back.

Yeah, that's right. A _grin_. As far as I knew, Paul didn't do anything but 'sarcastic smirks'.

Unfortunately Jared interrupted this new development in our strange relationship with another deafening roar.

"Paul hardly counts as a judge on whether this is fine or not!" He growled, his eyes piercing right through me.

This glare was a trademark Thail look that usually left people cringing, but since I was immune to it, I simply tittered. "Inside voices, please."

_He's actually going to strangle you, and it looks like he's not even going to wait until you're asleep to do it._

"And why doesn't Paul count?" I demanded as an afterthought, going through Jared's words again in my head. Kim and Paul watched silently, understanding this was one of those sibling fights you couldn't interrupt.

"Because he's biased!" Jared snapped in a matter-of-fact tone, as if that settled the argument. I snorted, prepared to fight back, when a new voice interrupted our dispute.

"Hey guys." I turned around to see Embry leaning casually at the front door, which was still open from when Lucas had made a run for it.

"Not you!" I groaned, rubbing my face with my hands. I am personally sick of always having Jared's friends pop up randomly in my house.

_Next thing you know they'll be washing their laundry here and doing the grocery shopping and taking over the garage as their steroids lab... is there even such a thing as a steroids lab?_

Embry looked insulted, to say the least.

"Marley's not here, so go home Embry." Jared seemed as eager to start yelling at me again as I was at him. I also got the gist that Jared didn't like Embry. I resisted the urge to give my brother a high five for that.

"What does Marley have to do with anything?" I asked, looking confused.

Embry started shaking and looked at me as if I'd just shot his mother. I heard a growling noise come from Paul, but to be honest I was so used to him acting strange that I decided not to acknowledge it.

"Seriously?" I questioned incredulously. "You're going to pull that weird seizure thing that all you guys are so fond of? Well, fine. I'm leaving." After realizing it hurt to walk and I wouldn't make it far, I altered my last sentence. "I'm leaving to my room, that is."

I walked to the top of the stairs, but turned around just before I made my impressive exit.

"You're all free to slip apology letters under my door," I informed them. "Jared for being a drama queen about things that aren't even you're business. Oh, and for treating me like a three year old. I don't need a babysitter, because contrary to your belief, I'm not going to kill myself. Give me some credit, please."

I sent him the 'Thail glare' and was proud when he flinched. I continued with my speech.

"Kim, at the moment you're the closest thing I have to a best friend. Why can't you understand why I did this instead of looking so disappointed in me? I really thought you would understand." I gave her a hurt look, but quickly went on before she could interrupt.

"Embry." I looked at him with careful eyes. "I just don't like you."

Again with the insulted look from Embry.

He really shouldn't take it so personally.

"What about me?"

I looked to Paul, cocking my head at his question. "You're in the clear. And, just for the record, out of everyone in this room at the moment, I like you the most."

I turned around to storm to my room in a true 'Lexi' fashion, but not before I saw a smug and ecstatic smirk spread across Paul's face.

And when I reached my room, I found myself smiling, too.

**…**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"I'm sorry, but Aria isn't available at the moment." I called calmly through the door, my eyes focused on the book I was reading. "She is occupied with apology letters that have yet to come. But please do leave a message after the beep." I paused to turn a page. "_Beep_."

"Aria!" Kim groaned from the other side of the door. "You're acting really immature about this situation. We're just upset that you got something as permanent as a tattoo without consulting someone first." I snorted. So Lucas doesn't count as a human being anymore? "You seem to be getting more and more like Lexi with your decisions, and trust me, that is _not_ a good thing to-"

"_Beep_. Sorry, your time is up!" I glared at the door, closing my book with a _snap_. "But thank you for leaving a message and have a great day."

I heard Kim shriek angrily and storm off. This was the fourth time that she'd attempted to coax me into talking to her. Jared had been up here twice, and even Embry had awkwardly requested for me to open the door.

Paul hadn't been up yet, but why should he? After all, I had told him he was in the clear.

I sighed, and started to trace the cursive letters on my foot, wincing when I remember how much it had hurt. I wasn't good at handling physical pain, so it was safe to say that I had probably cut off the circulation in Lucas's fingers when I had gotten the tattoo.

Lucas. I attempted a Jared and Paul 'growl'. That traitor. The next time I saw him, he better be ready for some pain.

I jumped out of my thoughts when I heard the door bang open.

"_What are you doing!_" I screeched at the culprit, horrified.

_Tsk, tsk. I told you to lock the door. Nobody respects privacy these days._

"You said I was in the clear." Paul shrugged, going to my desk and looking through things. "I figured you wouldn't mind."

My eyes narrowed into slits. "Well, I _do _mind and you won't be free from apology letters if you don't get out."

Paul turned and sighed wearily, before walking back to the door and knocking on the doorframe. "I'm sorry, may I please come in?" He looked absolutely serious, but a small smile tugged on the edge of his lips.

"Let me think…" I said, flopping back onto my bed. "No. Go away."

"Please?" Paul asked, smiling sweetly and giving me puppy eyes.

For a second my breath caught in my throat, before I mumbled something incoherent.

His smile became a smirk. "What was that?"

I glared at him, snapping out of my daze. "It was a no."

"I may be a mistaken, but I swear I heard a yes." Paul stated, closing the door and sitting on my desk chair.

"You are mistaken," I grumbled, sending him a dark look. "So you can leave now."

"I don't think you really mean that." Paul looked in my eyes and my heart stopped for a moment.

"How would you know what I mean or don't mean?" I asked, distracting myself by looking out my window into the woods, hoping that Paul wouldn't notice that my cheeks were heating up.

Judging by his smirk outside the corner of my eye, he had.

_That bastard._

It was weird to think that this was the same guy from this afternoon, who had been so quiet and didn't even look at me.

_Times sure do change._

Paul seemed content to just sit there like the strange boy he is and not answer my question.

_I see how it is. _My inner voice chirped as I continued to look out my window.

"Do you believe in mythical creatures?" Paul asked me suddenly after a few minutes.

I turned to see him staring at one of the Quileute legends story books on my shelf that mom used to read to me when I was little. The one with the stories of spirit warriors and shape shifters. Sometimes I would read them to Marley, when she wasn't so hyperactive. Of course that hardy ever happened.

"Like fairytales and bedtime stories?" I questioned, my brow furrowing. I found myself leaning forward closer toward him, confused at the question he's randomly sprung on me.

"Myths and legends." Paul corrected, looking at me carefully. "Do you believe they could be true?"

I leaned against the headboard of my bed, frowning. "I guess parts could be true. I've never thought about it." I finally said, frowning. "Why? Is this a hypothetical question?"

"Of course it's hypothetical. Or are you saying you believe in monsters like the bogey man, Aria?" Paul said teasingly, but I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes. Was it panic? Fear?

_Since when could you read what eyes say? I'm pretty sure eyes are eyes. Or did you some degree on 'how to read those two circle things on people's faces' that I don't know about?_

"Of course I don't!" I quickly replied, deciding not to mention that whenever I turned off the light at night in my room I sprinted to my bed, just in case monsters were real and they were waiting.

Paul's smirk grew. "Sure sounds like it, doesn't it?"

I huffed angrily and folded my arms. "How did this get turned on me? You're the one who asked the question in the first place!"

Paul just laughed loudly at my expense, his shoulders shaking with his chuckles.

"Glad I amuse you so much." I told him dryly, trying to hide my confusion so I didn't get teased more than I already was.

"That's not a bad thing," Paul grinned widely, showing off every one of his white teeth.

_Damn! Those teeth belong on toothpaste commercials._

"So, why are you here?" I asked him, suddenly desperate for a subject change. "It's getting pretty late, shouldn't you be getting home?" I looked outside my window again, where it was dark.

"Nah." Paul said, leaning back on the desk chair. "I'm staying here tonight, actually. Me and Jared are gonna hang out."

My heart beat quickened when he said this, but instead I snorted. "Aw, how cute. Jarry and Pauly are having a slumber party!"

"I like to think of it as crashing at a mate's house, not a slumber party." Paul informed me dryly, shuddering slightly. "Slumber parties are for pre-teen girls."

"So you _are _having a slumber party!" I giggled.

Paul did that weird growling noise. "Are you saying I'm a pre-teen girl?" He demanded, getting up from the chair and walking toward me.

"Nope." I replied, popping the 'p'. Paul looked relieved.

"You did!" I yelled, before cracking up again.

_Yep. You're definitely high on pain medication._

"That's it!" Before I could register what was happening, Paul jumped across the remaining distance and pinned me.

Panic gripped me.

I could handle a lot of things.

Emotional pain? Hell yeah. If I couldn't, then I doubt I'd still be in this world.

Physical pain? Not so much when it came to tattoos.

Dad's cooking? One of my proudest moments was when I didn't vomit up the thing he called a casserole.

But tickling? That was my nightmare. And it was coming to life.

"PAUL!" I screeched through my roaring laughter. "STOP! SERIOUSLY, ST-ST-"

_Wow, you couldn't even finish a sentence. That's more pathetic than that time your stomach rumbled in class and you looked down and said "Shh, I'll feed you later."_

Somehow, Paul's booming laughter was even louder than mine. "Only if you admit that I am a man, and not some twelve-year-old girl." He stopped tickling me for a moment and looked at me expectantly.

At this point, I would have been willing to do anything. "Okay, okay!" I quickly said through my gasps for air. "You are the manliest man I have ever seen and no one would ever consider comparing you even remotely to a pre-teen girl who likes slumber parties."

Paul grinned even wider at me, before his smile faded into a frown.

"What?" I demanded, all traces of laughter fading.

"When was the last time you slept? Like, _properly _slept for eight or more hours?" Paul questioned, looking at the bags under my eyes.

I shrugged, although I knew the answer.

Nine days. Nine days and… how many hours was it now? I didn't know.

"That's it." Paul announced, getting up. "You're going to sleep now."

"Who are you, my mother?" I whined loudly, but my yawn in the middle of sentence ruined the effect.

Paul just gave me a 'get-your-ass-to-sleep' look.

"Okay, I'll go to sleep." I relented. "But only because I want to."

Paul just smiled. "Of course." He replied gently, walking to the hall and switching off the light while I pulled my quilt over me.

"Aria?" He whispered from the door a few moments later.

"Yes?" I murmured back quietly, looking at my wall.

"Do… have… have you forgiven me yet? For all the times that I've hurt you?" His voice sounded pained, but determined at the same time.

I but my lip for a minute, thinking carefully about all these times I'd shared with Paul since those two weeks he'd disappeared.

That night in the hallway when I thought someone had broken in. The beach after Kylie's party. Him giving me a lift to school and swapping stories. The diner when I had been on a date with Lucas. History class when we'd sat next to each other. Lunch when I had gone James Bond on everyone and started a food fight. When he'd come over to work on the project and had asked me if I liked dogs. At the hospital, when his mere presence across the room had comforted me slightly when I had been on the urge of a breakdown.

And when he's held me while I cried and got snot on his shirt and confessed things that I hadn't even talked to Kim about.

_Only real men hold crying girls that get snot on them and don't run or laugh._

"You know what?" I mumbled. "I'd like to think I haven't, but…" I shifted around, so I was facing him. "I have. I think I have for a while now, but I didn't want to admit it before now."

Even across a dark room, there was no mistaking the wide grin on Paul's face. "I really am sorry." He told me genuinely.

I smiled back slightly. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I know."

Paul laughed and started to close my door. "Night, Aria."

"Goodnight, Paul." Turning back over, I couldn't help but grin myself.

Well, until I received a text message two hours later which woke me up from a great dream.

_**I'm sry for bailing on u today. Forgive me? :-( - L**_

I snapped my phone shut and buried my face in my pillow, swearing that the next time I saw Lucas, he was a dead man.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! That must be one of the first chapters I haven't finished with a cliffy. Finally Aria forgives Paul! *squeals* I figured that it had been 1213 chapters, so she should give in soon. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, & alerts. You guys are the ones that keep this story going and I love you for that.**

**Thanks to Ariel Yanne Remark for the tattoo idea. As soon as I read your idea in a review, I knew I was going to use it. **

**Question****: Did Aria forgive Paul too quickly? And has anyone seen the movie ****_Red Dog_**** (it's one of my favourite movies at the moment)?**

**20 reviews, guys. I love hearing your opinions on the story so far.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight. Anything you recognise belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Warning****: There is some profane language used throughout this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And baby, everything that I have is yours, you will never go cold or hungry.<br>I'll be there when you're insecure, let you know that you're always lovely.**_

**...**

**Paul POV**

I woke up to Jared giggling.

Yes, _giggling. _Like a girl.

I sat up from the Thail's couch and ran a hand through my hair, watching Jared as he gushed into his phone, no doubt to Kim Conweller.

"This is embarrassing to watch," I whined at him, cringing at Jared's new mood. He just glared at me and gave me the finger while I made a 'whip-pshh' noise, complete with the whole miming action.

Jared turned away from me and my thoughts started to drift off onto my favourite person again.

I was pretty sure yesterday had been one of the best days of my life. I have to admit, it didn't seem so good when it started. I'd just gotten back from patrol – tired as fuck, mind you – and I was all ready to go back to being depressed and shit by locking myself in my bedroom, when Jared rang saying he was going out and that I had to watch Aria.

My wolf literally went crazy with this new development - away and no contact with my imprint for over a week had been killing us both. I, however, was totally against it. I was obviously not safe to be around. At least when I was away from her, it was only me who was dying. If I accidently killed her as well, I don't know what I'd do...

Jared, being the moron he was, wouldn't take no for an answer. He said he had a date with his imprint. At first I was annoyed because it felt like he was rubbing in my face, but then I realised that was the happiest that I'd ever heard him before. So, like a good friend, I agreed to come over.

When I'd finally gotten to the Thail house, I just sat on the sofa, staring straight at the wall. I had strained my hearing and felt myself briefly smile when I heard Jared wake up Aria and her shriek at him for setting the kitchen on fire.

Jared left, and I just sat there, waiting to see if Aria would ever come down the stairs. I was torn between whether I wanted her to or not.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

She had finally come down from upstairs and we had talked. But just when we were getting somewhere, that idiot Lucas had shown up.

Long story short: I went wolf, came back, and both Aria and Lucas were gone. I panicked, and immediately jumped to conclusions on what they could be doing. So I had called Jared, thus ruining his date. Jared and Kim had come back. Jared had yelled at me. I'd yelled at him. Aria had shown up. Aria revealed tattoo. Jared freaked out. Kim freaked out. I was thinking about how sexy tattoos suddenly were.

Then we'd talked later and she said she'd forgiven me. And now I was over the moon.

Progress had finally been made. It could only get better from here, right? We'd soon become friends, and then I'd ask her out on a date, and then we'd get married, and have a family, and live happily ever after.

Aw, fuck. Now I sounded more whipped and girly than _Jared_.

Oh, well. At least no one could hear me.

But it wasn't like all that stuff would happen straight away, though. It had taken months to just get her to forgive me, so how long would it take to get to the happily ever after part?

I had to face reality: I was probably not going to get any until I was at least fifty.

"Earth to moron?" I blinked and turned to Jared, who had finally gotten off the phone and was smirking at me.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed that he'd interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jared held up his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to know if you wanted go to the beach today? It's actually sunny out, and Kim, Embry, and Marley are coming, too."

"Is Aria going?" I asked immediately, sitting up straighter.

"Now who's whipped?" Jared smiled smugly, but stopped when I growled at him. "If she wants to go, then sure. Hey, Marley?" He called.

A few seconds later, Aria and Jared's accident-prone sister skipped into the room, with Embry at her heels. I snorted when I saw he was holding Barbies and a teddy that looked like it'd been run over by a bus.

"You wanna go wake up Aria and ask if she wants to come to the beach with us?" Jared asked her as she ran in circles, presumably from drinking red cordial.

"Okay!" She giggled, skipping out the room, but not before almost colliding with a wall and giving Embry a heart attack. I shook my head at Embry as he tried (and failed) to calm himself from what could have been clear tragedy.

"Amateur." I grumbled, running my hand through my hair again, my thoughts drifting back to where they left off with Aria again.

**...**

**Aria POV**

"Arr-ee-aa?" I cracked open an eyelid to see a small, round face beaming at me.

"Hey." I smiled back. "Did you have fun at Aunty Marissa's yesterday?"

_Fun? Marissa is the she-devil. Her idea of fun is probably terrorising children by stealing their candy._

"Yep, yep, yep." Marley nodded so fast she resembled a bobble head. "And guess what? Guess what? Guess what, guess what, guess what?" She bounced up and down on her toes, obviously high off some red and sugared substance.

_Where can we get some? It's been a while since we were bobble head._

"What? Did Jared try to cook again? Did the house burn down?" I asked her, leaning my head on my hands.

"Nup, nup, nup." She sang, shaking her head. "Jarr-wed was on the tellyphone." She lowered her voice and leaned in close, as if she was suddenly telling a secret. "He was talking on the tellyphone for _ages_. And he keeps smiling like this" she pulled the corners of her mouth up with her hands into a scary grin "and laughing like this" she made a deep giggling noise "and mommy said that he is mittens." She gave one final nod at me, before randomly spinning around.

"Mittens?" I frowned, finding myself getting a little dizzy watching Marley twirl. "Do you mean smitten?"

Marley nodded again, before rattling off the rest of her morning memo. "And one of Jarr-wed's friends is here and mommy says his name is Paulie, and Embwy is here, too. And we're all going to go to the beach because it's sunny again, and are you going to come, too, Arr-ee-aa?" She stared at me intently, almost daring me to say no.

_Well, we can't just leave her with that bunch of idiots, can we? And it'll be the perfect moment to show off that ree-dick-u-lus bikini body!_

"Why not?" I smiled at her as she let out an ecstatic "whoop!"

Marley ran out of the door, and I cringed when she narrowly missed the wall.

"I swear that girl is going to be the death of everyone." I shook my head, before getting up and starting my search for something appropriate and not at all bikini-related to wear to the beach.

**...**

I didn't exactly have the best track record with First Beach.

When we were five, Jared had near-drowned me when he had repeatedly 'playfully' dunked me.

When I was nine, I had slipped on the edge of a rock pool and had not only fallen into freezing cold water, but had cut the bottom of my foot (which had required five stitches).

When Lexi and I were fifteen - and Lexi had been in the middle of her transformation from teacher's pet to A-grade bad girl - she had somehow convinced me to wear the skimpiest piece of cloth I had ever laid eyes on. I guess it wasn't that bad, until I was wiped out by a wave and I _lost _the top half of the stupid thing that Lexi called a bathing suit.

_Ah, sweet memories._

First Beach also only came with one setting: freezing water, crashing waves and icy winds. On the rare sunny day it was slightly better, but usually First Beach resembled Antarctica (minus the actual ice).

Which is why I surprised myself when I actually agreed to go to the dreaded beach. I kept telling myself it was to protect Marley from the contagious disease of idiocy those boys carried, but that didn't feel like it was the only reason.

_Aria Thail: So sweetly oblivious._

I sighed in irritation, making Paul look over at me.

Paul and I were sitting on towels, watching Embry help Marley build a sandcastle, even though he was pretty useless at it. At first I didn't know why he was bothering to spend so much time with her, but after hard thinking I had come down to two possible options.

One: Embry, like Paul, lived alone with his mother and was an only child. Embry must be going through one of those phases where he desperately wanted to have a sibling, so he latched onto the first little kid he saw.

Two: Embry is still coping with Lexi's death. He's feeling guilty about how he treated her, so he's trying to make things right by doing one good deed at a time, like entertaining bored children.

Jared and Kim were also here, lying on towels. At first I had been shocked to see her here waiting for us, but then I realised that Jared must have known that I'd get bored and invited Kim along.

Well, that or he knew that my genius wouldn't be enough to override the aura of idiocy radiating from a majority of the group, and decided to invite the smartest person he knew along to keep the balance.

_Sometimes I think you're the real idiot._

Marley tottered over to where I was sitting, with Embry following close behind. "You gonna go in the water, Arr-ee-aa?" She asked me, looking at me with wide, brown eyes.

I glanced over at the water, and then back at Marley. I had lost most of my desire for water when Jared near-killed me twelve years ago, and then completely lost it after the bikini incident.

"Not today, Mar." I told her, trying hard to keep my resolve up when her bottom lip trembled. Embry glared at me whilst Marley sniffled slightly. He was taking this whole 'latching-onto-a-pretend-sibling' thing a bit far, wasn't he?

"Why not?" She demanded, more sad than annoyed. I sighed, trying to think up of a good excuse.

"Water and I are not compatible." I finally informed her, even though chances are she didn't know what that word meant.

"Not compatible, ay?" Embry said loudly, still glaring at me. My eyes snapped to him, wondering why he was getting so touchy about this. "So you wouldn't go in for, say, five dollars?"

I raised an eyebrow. What was the catch here? "I guess I would." I replied shortly. I couldn't usually be bought with money, but this was an exception. Any money that I could take from Embry that would leave him closer to being broke would be extremely satisfying.

_Bullshit. You just want that money so you can hire a bounty hunter to track down Lucas and kick his ass for bolting on you._

I started to stand up when Embry held up a hand. "No, wait. Let's make this interesting. I'll give you _fifteen _dollars instead." I started nodding. I wasn't going to argue with that. "_But _only if you jump from up there -" Embry pointed to the top of the cliffs where some daring people did recreational cliff jumping "- to there." He then pointed to the unusually calm water at the foot of the cliffs.

I stopped nodding and froze. No. _No_. Nup. No way. I refuse. No comprendo. Not happening. Do not pass go and do not collect one hundred dollars. Close sesame. Thumbs down. No approval stamp is to be stamped.

_But Aria, think about it! If good bounty hunters can be hired with five dollars, imagine what we could do with fifteen! We're can hire the untouchable! I'm talking the freaking Godfather, here. We could get him to take care of Embry, as well as Lucas._

Well, it's not like I could argue with that logic.

But, still. Absolutely not.

"Absolutely not." Paul growled from next to me, glaring at Embry. In my peripheral vision I could see Kim pull Marley closer to her, whilst Jared reached for pretzel and chewed on it slowly.

_Well this is all a bit dramatic._

"Not even if I offered a twenty instead of fifteen?" Embry remarked innocently, as Paul started to shake and continued his protests. My inner voice, however, was rejoicing at Embry's new deal.

_We've hit the jackpot! Take the deal, take the deal!_

It _was _beginning to sound tempting. After all, I needed to save up money for my travel account, since my parents weren't too thrilled at the idea of forking over my college fund for a trip around the world.

"Okay, let's do it." I heard myself say, all whilst Paul looked like he was torn between fainting and strangling someone.

"No." Paul growled again, folding his arms. "I refuse to let this happen."

"It's not exactly your decision," I replied, still slightly in shock at what I had just agreed to. I glared at him, daring him to stop me.

Paul ran his hands through his short hair and then down his face. "Fine!" He snapped. "But on one condition: I go with you."

Who gave him the authority to make conditions in the first place? I raised an eyebrow again, but nodded in agreement. I had to admit, I probably had less chance of dying or drowning if I had someone like Paul with me.

Which was how I ended up at the edge of the cliffs, and I wasn't going to lie, I was having a mild panic attack. Why did everything sound so much easier in theory?

"You okay?" Paul asked tentatively, taking notice of my suddenly pale face. "You don't have to do this."

"Yeah, you don't _have _to," Embry chipped in from behind us, reminding me of yet again why I had to jump off the cliff or forever face the smugness of Embry Call.

This wasn't something I would ever normally do, but wasn't that why I should try it? I didn't want to be the old me. I wanted to keep old memories, but I also wanted a new start.

_To new beginnings, _my inner voice said solemnly, sounding the most serious I had ever heard it before.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay." I looked down to the calm water again, taking a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. Let's do this."

I hesitantly held out an arm to Paul, but instead he smoothly swept me up into his arms, making me screech. Jared and Embry started laughing at my reaction from behind us, and I twisted my head around to glare at them.

_I knew there was a reason I didn't like those two._

"Is this really necessary?" I questioned, motioning my hand between us. Paul ignored me.

_How rude. I knew there was a reason I didn't like him._

"Ready?" Paul asked looking down at me, a worry line etched across his forehead. I shut my eyes closed and gave a tight nod, my thoughts spinning.

_Mmm, did you notice how nice Paul smells?_

No, inner voice, no, I did not. I am a bit preoccupied with the idea that I am about to go off a cliff.

_Maybe if you took notice to these things, you'd be a bit more distracted and therefore there would be less chance of a panic attack from occurring._

With all this conversation happening in my head, I didn't even notice that Paul had counted to three and jumped until I felt the cold wind around me.

I turned my head into Paul's chest and locked my teeth together, determined not to scream and give Embry another reason to laugh at me. I vaguely noticed that my inner voice was indeed right when it told me Paul smelt good.

_You should listen to me more often, ay?_

Hitting the water was painful, as expected; I was winded and I'd probably have bruises for weeks.

But I sort of felt invincible in a way; like I could do anything. I opened my eyes briefly underwater to see Paul looking back at me, his cheeks puffed up from holding in air. I laughed at his face, which probably wasn't the best idea as I had started choking temporarily on sea water.

_Yep, you are definitely no compatible with water._

**...**

**One week later**

I chewed slowly on a nacho, reading my history book in a desperate attempt to catch up with the work I'd missed.

I'd gone back to school today for the first time a few days ago, which, least to say, had been horrible. Paul and Jared had assured me that soon the whispers would die down, the stares would stop and soon enough everyone would be back to gossiping about the most recent scandal at Kylie James's last party.

I highly doubted this, because people were still gossiping about what was going on with him and Jared, and that happened ages ago. The fact that Jared and Paul had also assigned themselves as my personal bodyguards wasn't helping, either. The population of the school were amazed at how Paul could be friends with Aria Thail after all he put her through.

"_What is _he _doing with _her_? He could, like, do so much better. She's just damaged goods." _

"_Is he seriously going to do the same thing with her as he did to that Lucy kid? The one that he pretended to date and then humiliated? That's just sick after what she's been through."_

"_How does she even trust him? If I were her, I'd be running in the other direction..."_

"_Has Lahote finally lost the rest of his mind? He's been weird ever since he joined Sam's gang."_

I snapped out of my thoughts when mom came into the kitchen, looking tired, as usual.

"Hey, honey," she smiled at me, making her way to the fridge, no doubt to settle her weird cravings. "Where's Jared?"

"He said something about working." I reached for another nacho, but the plate was empty. "Since when did he even have a job?" I questioned, looking at her.

She just smiled. "For a while now," she said mysteriously, before turning back to the fridge.

_She is so hiding something._

"Where are dad and Marley?" I asked her, getting up and dumping the empty plate in the sink.

"Marley left one of her dolls at Marissa's house the other week, so they've gone to pick it up. I think your dad also said something about stopping at the diner with Marley for dinner. I was meant to go as well, but I didn't feel up for it today. I haven't been feeling good all day, actually." Mom told me frowning, pulling out pickles from the fridge and heading to the pantry.

I wrinkled my nose as she pulled out peanut butter. She turned and smiled at me. "So it's just you and me. We can do fun things like paint each other's nails and watch _Friends_ and talk about everything that's been happening lately..."

My eyes literally bulged out of my head as she continued. "It'll be like a slumber party! Won't that be fun, honey?"

"That'll be great, mom." I smiled weakly back, not really wanting to upset a heavily pregnant, hormonal woman.

"Great!" Mom actually sounded genuinely excited. I felt genuinely sick. "How about you make some popcorn and I'll turn on the TV?"

"Oh... um..." _This is really awkward. _"Sure, I guess." I blinked, chewing on my lip.

My mom was never the type to sit and have deep, meaningful talks. She was the fun - but still caring - mother without a single worry. She was _that_ kind of mom. Not that mother who acts like your therapist. Not that mother who desperately tries to be your best friend. Not that mother who picks and pries into your social life.

_And now she's suddenly becoming all three of those types of mom's? Weird. _

I sighed and went to the pantry, rummaging around for popcorn. After a few minutes when I finally found a packet shoved behind the cornflakes, I straightened up to see mom frozen in the same place that she was before.

"Mom?" I asked slowly. She turned to look at me, her face pale. "Is everything ok?"

She just kept looking at me with wide eyes. "My water just broke."

I blinked twice. "Sorry?" I asked, wondering if this was a joke.

"Aria, my water just broke." She repeated slowly, her face still pale.

Water... just... broke?

_She's having the kid, dumb-wit. _

Having... the... kid?

Oh my God.

It finally soaked in and I literally flew across the room toward my mobile, sliding through my contacts. Mom just stood there the whole time, watching.

I stopped at my dad's name and desperately pressed the call button. I attempted to ring him multiple times and left five urgent voice messages, before it fully registered in my mind that he wasn't going to pick up.

_Of course this would happen when everyone is out! It's like a dramatic movie!_

Why the hell isn't dad picking up? Shouldn't he have suspected something like this would happen? How was I supposed to get a lift now? Who would I call?

_Maybe you should make a flyer or an ad for the newspaper_, my inner voice suggested. _I can picture it now: 'Wanted. One driver/chauffeur - preferably sane and non psychotic - that has no problem with the slight possibility of a woman giving birth in their car. Non alcoholic, non smoker, non ugly'._

I skimmed through my contacts, chewing on my lip until it was raw. Kim? She couldn't drive. Jared? He's God knows where and left his phone on the kitchen counter, anyway. Marissa? I was one hundred percent sure that this was a false number that she'd given me, so I wouldn't ever be able to bother her. Not that I want to, anyway.

I paused when I saw Paul's name. He had given me his number a few days ago. "Just in case of an emergency," he had told me.

Just in case of an emergency...

Deserted pregnant women were classified as an emergency, right?

_Yep. I'm sure he's going to be just thrilled when you ring him and start freaking out about how your mom is having her kid now._

I pressed the call button, still looking in disbelief at mom who seemed to be totally calm about the whole situation, opposed to me. She didn't even look in pain, for God's sake!

_Must come with having 3 previous children, _my inner voice whispered wisely.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

_We're going to kill Paul if he doesn't pick up._

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

_Yep... that bitch is gonna die._

"Hello?" I stood up straighter when I heard Paul's voice.

"Hey." I said, determined to keep calm about the situation. "Um... are you busy?"

"Nah, what's up?" He asked, sounding slightly eager about something.

"Um... y-you have your, uh, truck with you, right?" I asked him, just to make sure.

"Yeah... Aria, is something wrong?" He questioned, sounding alert and concerned.

"Um... uh, this is going to be, uh, slightly awkward, but can you come over my house? Like, now? As fast as you can? And, uh, don't forget to bring the truck, otherwise, um... just bring the truck... please?" I hung up quickly, not allowing him the chance to say no.

I immediately started texting another message to dad about taking mom to the hospital, hoping he'd check his phone soon. I pocketed it and sighed in relief.

"It's okay, it's all good, we-" I stopped abruptly when I heard the unmistakeable sound of screeching tires outside, the sound of running footsteps, and a frantic knock on the door. A second later, the sound of the doorbell being frantically pressed echoed in the house.

Was that...? No, it couldn't be. I only finished calling him literally 30 seconds ago. Unless he was some kind of stalker and was parked down the street, but who would do that...?

_Well, if I found out where Channing Tatum lived, you could bet that I spend the rest of my life waiting down his street like a stalker. _

Deciding that there was not time to dwell on the details in this current situation, I sprinted down the hallway and skidded to a stop at the front door, before ripping it open.

"Paul!" I yelled, never happier to see the six-foot-something giant at my doorstep. I reached forward and grabbed his warm wrist, attempting to tug him through the door of my house. "We have to hurry! Do you have the truck?" I demanded, still trying to tug his body through the doorway.

"Yeah, I have the truck, but what's wrong?" His head was rapidly whipping from side to side, scanning the hallway.

"Well, my mother wanted to spend some quality time with me, which freaked me out a little, to be perfectly honest, but then her water broke, and no one else was here, and I can't drive and I don't have a car anyway, and no one would pick up, so can you take us to the hospital?" I explained quickly, taking a deep breath of air when I finished.

Paul blinked at me, his forehead crinkled. "You...called me... and scared the absolute s_hit _out of me... to say that you need a lift?" He said slowly, looking a little more than just annoyed.

"A lift to the _hospital._" I said back slowly. "Because my mom is having her baby." I sounded out the syllables and spoke louder, like I was talking to a small child or elderly person.

Paul stared at me, unblinking, still looking irritated. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "So..." I began quietly. "Is that ok?" I looked up into his hard eyes, not wanting to dwell on the possibility that he would refuse.

His face seemed to soften and he ran a hand through his hair, something I noticed he seemed to do a lot. "Get your mom. I'll be in the truck."

"Thank you, Paul!" Before I could control myself, I hugged him tightly, overjoyed that I wasn't going to be stranded again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" My inner voice was definitely right; Paul did smell nice. Like cologne, mint, and how it smelt after the rain.

It smelt a lot better than it sounded.

I quickly pulled away when I realised what I was doing and who I was hugging, feeling embarrassed, but Paul just looked a mixture of shocked and happy.

"So..." I began, smiling sheepishly, not sure what to say after the awkward hug I had just initiated. "You start the truck, I get mom?"

I turned around and started racing back to the kitchen, all while Paul just let out a dazed "uh-huh".

What was with him?

_Aria Thail: Sweetly oblivious and definitely an idiot, too._

**...**

"Paul!" I shouted from the backseat, all thoughts of how good Paul smelt gone. "Can you drive any faster?

We were all crammed in Paul's truck on the way to Forks hospital (I was stuck in the tiny space called a backseat), but in this short amount of time my mother had gone from being ultra-calm to more... well, how you'd expect a woman in childbirth to be.

"Aria, calm down! Your freaking out more than your mom is!" Paul yelled back, a brief flash of irritation appearing on his face.

_You sort of are. Anyone would think you're the hormonal, pregnant one..._

"Well, I'm sorry." I said sarcastically. "It's not like my mom is having a baby or anything."

"I am aware what is going on and this is hard enough without y-"

"If you two don't stop shouting than I'll make sure you'll both be grounded for the rest of high school!" Mom yelled, interrupting whatever Paul was about to say.

"It's not like I have much of a social life anyway, and since when were you allowed to ground Paul? He's not your kid. Or is he? Is there something you're not telling us?" I blurted out, the stress getting to me. Paul turned to me, looking horrified at the idea of us being related.

_It's not like it's a totally implausible theory. Him, Jared, Embry and even Sam Uley look like they are all from the same gene pool._

Mom just looked like she was going to kill me, an expression that I had gotten very used to over the last few months from multiple people. She opened her mouth to no doubt ground me for eternity, when she bent over in pain. I went into panic mode again as she gripped the side of her seat, her fingers curling into fists .

"Oh my God, Paul! What do we do? What do we do?" My voice had risen again and I began to pull at my hair in panic.

"I don't know!" Paul sounded like he was starting to worry a bit now, too. "Aren't you the one with all the brothers and sisters? Haven't you seen this before?"

'_All the brothers and sisters'? He makes it sounds like your one of those kids living in a giant freaking shoe with an unlimited number of siblings._

"What? No!" It was true, actually. I obviously hadn't been there for Jared's birth because he was my twin, and Jared and I had been stuck at Marissa's house when Marley had been born.

"Did they teach any of this stuff in Sex Ed?" Paul asked me desperately, looking over at mom, who was still in pain.

"Shouldn't you know? Weren't you in that class, too?" I demanded, not wanting to admit that I never really listened during that lesson, because I spent most of it perfecting the art of folding paper planes.

_And if there's ever an emergency that involves needing a paper plane, you'll be prepared. _

"Both of you. Shut up. Now." Mom told us, between pained grunts.

"Okay, okay, okay. Okay. Okay, okay. Okay. We're here." Paul sounded relieved as he pulled into the hospital car park.

"No time to park!" I shouted, opening the door of the still-moving truck just when it was in front of the hospital's entrance.

"Aria, what the hell are you doing?" Paul shouted as he stopped the truck in the middle of the road, looking the most panicked I'd ever seen him.

I jumped out of the truck and opened the passenger seat, and led my mother straight toward the hospital doors. I looked over my shoulder to see Paul still sitting in his truck in the middle of the road, looking confused at what just happened.

_I know I ain't no master of the art of lip reading... but I am pretty sure he just said 'what the bubblegum-fruitcake just happened?'._

I took a deep breath stepping into the hospital. The last time I'd been here, I had received the worst news of my life. Somewhere in this building, my best friend had died.

Shaking my head, I stormed over to the front desk. This was not the time to get choked up. I had to help my mom. "I have a pregnant woman right here," I told the nurse at the counter loudly, gesturing to mom, who was waddling up to the desk.

The nurse looked bored as she pressed a button behind the counter. "Do you know what time her water broke?" She asked in a monotone, handing over a stack of papers to me.

"Does it matter?" I asked, frowning. The nurse stared at me and sighed, before turning to my mother.

"Do you know what time your water broke, miss?" She asked her, sounding a lot politer than she did when she was talking to me, as some nurses appeared with a wheelchair.

"No idea," mom grunted, sitting down in the wheelchair before even bothering to ask if it was for her. "Maybe 20 or so minutes ago?"

"Okay," the nurse smiled at her, before glaring at me. "Take a seat, please."

"Okay..." I mumbled, looking over at the paperwork I'd been given as the nurses started to wheel my mother to God knows where, all while asking her questions. I sighed, and pulled out my phone, seeing a multiple missed calls and text messages from my dad saying he was on his way to the hospital.

_Where was he twenty minutes ago when you were freaking out?_

"You know," someone said casually behind me, causing me to jump. I spun around to see Paul looking around the hospital. "When you rang and asked if I was busy, I really did not expect to end up in a car with a pregnant woman and a hysterical teenager."

"Oh, shut up. I was _not _hysterical." I snapped, crossing my arms.

_You keep telling yourself that, honey._

"So," Paul said, a huge, mischievous smile taking over his face, "if they didn't teach you, you know, the whole labour-pregnancy thing in Sex Ed, what did they teach you?" My jaw locked into place and I gritted my teeth.

_And guess who else just officially made the hit list._

* * *

><p><strong>Sup, guys. *casual nod* I suppose most of you want to kill me with my lack of updates? Um... I can't say much except that I've been dealing with some pretty bad stuff in real life lately. I know it may not be much of an excuse, but, yeah... I'm really sorry. Does this chapter make up for it? It's longer than usual; around 5800 words. Anyway:<strong>

**Thanks to all reviews/favourites/alerts. I love you all *hugs and hands out cookies* Sorry I didn't do review replies this time (I'll do them next time, promise!), but do the cookies make up for it? c:**

**Question of the chapter****: Who is your favourite character in this story? Aria, Paul, Jared, Kim, Embry, Marley, Lucas, Lexi, etc? And who's POV do you want to hear more from? :)**

**25 reviews, guys. Your reviews make my day!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**He had tattoos up and down his arms,  
>There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm.<strong>_

**...**

"You're tired." Paul stated in a matter-of-fact way, looking at me from across the cafeteria table.

I sighed, observing a strand of dark hair. "Yes, lack of sleep does usually does come with a newborn baby."

_It's like buy one, get something free. You get one baby, and then a free year's supply of ear-splitting wails to go with it._

"Ah, yes. The new baby..." Paul trailed off, his eyes flashing with amusement. I gritted my teeth and scowled, dropping the piece of hair I held to glare at the wall on my left.

Ever since that day, Paul found it necessary to remind and tease me about how I had turned into a mad woman.

I hated him for it.

_You love him for it, admit it._

"You guys talking about Gwen?" Jared appeared from out of nowhere, causing me to jump. He and Kim sat down at the table, while I looked between them suspiciously.

Lately I had been noticing that Jared and Kim had been walking to classes together, and I sometimes caught Jared looking at her with the strangest expression on his face. I still didn't know what quite to make of it, but I had a weird feeling about the whole thing.

_So do I, amigo... so do I... _

"Yep." I replied shortly to Jared, turning to glare at the wall again. I waited for my ever-so considerate brother or so-called friend to notice my sullen mood, but they didn't say anything.

"That kid is doing my head in!" Jared chose to complain instead, already shovelling his lunch in his mouth. "It's not like Marley cried that much. I mean, I hardly get enough sleep because of… er, work. And then I come home to a baby screaming it's friggen lungs out."

"Hey!" Kim said softly, hitting Jared's shoulder lightly. "She's only a baby; she can't help it."

Jared paused from eating to look at Kim (for a moment too long, I might add), all while Kim started to go her trademark red.

I, however, was still focusing on something Jared had said.

"So, Jared," I started, interrupting whatever moment was going on between the two. "You've never specifically said what you job is." I raised an eyebrow at him, taking a sip of water.

Ever since my mom had mentioned something about Jared having a job, I had desperately tried to find out what it was. My search hadn't gone that well. Whenever I tried to ask mom or dad, they just mumble something and then run off because they _supposedly_ hear Gwen crying.

_Puh-lease. Those were the rare times that she was actually asleep._

Jared swallowed thickly at my question and his eyes quickly darted to Paul, before his face turned calm again. "Just some security stuff around the Rez."

I choked on my water, making Paul look over at me in alarm. I ignored him, considering I was still annoyed at how much he had been teasing me lately.

"Security?" I coughed, my eyebrows raised. "Cause La Push has such a large crime rate and everything."

I saw Paul frown. "It's a lot more dangerous here than you think, Aria." I ignored him, my eyes never leaving Jared as I waited for him to answer. I heard Paul huff in annoyance and saw him cross his arms in my peripheralvision.

Jared just shrugged. "Paul's right." He told me simply, picking up half a sandwich.

"Yeah, La Push is really dangerous." I nodded sarcastically. "I mean, I heard a rumour that someone actually shoplifted, like, seven years ago!"

_Gasp! Shoplifting? In La Push? How positively scandalous._

Kim giggled at my sarcasm, but both Paul and Jared had their mouths pressed in thin lines. I decided to make amends quickly, knowing that I probably insulted their male ego. If they wanted to pretend what they're doing is important and manly, then I guess I shouldn't ruin it for them.

"Don't look at me like that, boys." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I was only joking."

"Say that when you're face to face with leeches." I heard Paul mutter, causing me to wrinkle my nose.

Leeches? As in those ugly parasites in dirty water that attach themselves to you?

_Ew._

**...**

"If I see you slow down one more time, Thail, you'll be doing an extra three laps around the oval!" I glared in the general direction of the gym teacher. At least he was under a shelter, instead of being one of the students that were running laps.

_This has to count as some sort of child slavery, doesn't it?_

Coach Kelley's motto was come rain or shine, gym class (or slave driving, in my opinion) shall always go on.

Right now it was neither rain or shine.

It was hail.

How do teachers like this even get jobs?

_By seducing every female in the employment office and her momma. _

"Ain't that the truth," I muttered to myself, squinting at the figures of the runners who were very much ahead of me. I started to run again, but when I got near the tree line of the forest that surrounded La Push, I stopped briefly. I groaned and whipped my wet hair back, only for it to stick against my face.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. "Just fucking great."

"You shouldn't swear. It doesn't suit you." I whirled around, my heart beating a mile a minute, only to see Paul leaning against a tree.

"Damn it, Paul!" I half-shouted through the rain. "I thought you were a serial killer who was going to kidnap me and torture me in a cellar for decades, before killing me in a horrible way by burying me alive or something!"

_Such a dramatic way to die,_ my inner voice mused, _far more interesting than just dying of old age or slipping on a banana peel and paralysing your whole body._

Paul chuckled, and I found myself getting even angrier when I saw that the thick trees were sheltering him from the worst of the rain.

"What are you even doing out here?" I snapped, fiddling with my hair in an attempt to make it more presentable. "Shouldn't you be learning pi or trigonometry somewhere inside?"

_Ah, inside._ My inner voice said dreamily, as the rain continued to pour. _I'll never take it for granted again._

"Technically, I'm meant to be learning statistics." Paul corrected lightly, still leaning against the tree. "But who really wants to sit through Ms Carey's droning? So I thought I'd find you and see if you wanted to get out of here."

I raised an eyebrow. He wanted to wag school? With me?

_Heaven be told. He must have missed the fact that you're a nun when it comes to school attendance._

"You want to wag school? With me?" I repeated my thoughts aloud, just to make sure I hadn't gotten the wrong idea.

Paul just grinned back, and I knew at once that was what he had meant.

I looked across the oval, realising that even though I couldn't see Coach from where I was standing, I knew he was still going to be there. "Can't," I said to Paul. "The teacher will know."

"That teacher forgets everything," Paul brushed off my concerns with a wave. "He'll never notice."

"He will," I insist. "He's remembered how many times I've walked instead of ran in this lesson."

"Yes," Paul agreed, nodding. "But he only calls you out when he sees you. He forgets everything that is not happening right in front of his eyes."

He was right about that, but I hardly wanted to admit it. I just didn't want to risk ditching school.

"I don't have my bag." I said, shaking my head at Paul. "It's in the change rooms."

Wordlessly, Paul pulled out my backpack from behind the tree he was leaning against. I decided against asking how he got into the girl's change rooms without anyone seeing him.

_He's probably done it a hundred times before, anyway._

"How will we go?" I said desperately, running out of ideas.

"My truck," Paul said simply, dangling my bag from his index finger.

I frowned, silent. "Come on, Aria," Paul whined slightly. "Quit trying to think of an excuse and just say you'll come with me."

_The worst risk is taking no risks. _My inner voice had decided to side with Paul, for reasons beyond my knowledge.

"Well, why should I go with you?" I challenged, putting my hands on my hips and pulling out my last card. "How will I know whether or not you'll tease me again about me turning into a crazy woman?"

Paul's grin transformed into a full blown smile. "So you're admitting to it, then?"

_You walked right into that one._

I curled my lip at my own stupidness and turned around on my heels, ready to march off and continue on with the torturous gym class, when Paul caught my arm.

"Come on, Aria. I was only kidding. I won't say anything about it again, I promise." I faintly heard him talking, but I was more concerned about the funny feeling I was got in my stomach when he touched me.

I brushed it off as a case of indigestion.

'_Indigestion'? My God, you really are an idiot, aren't you?_

You're right; I mused back to my inner voice, mentally face palming. How could I mix period pains up with indigestion?

_One day, I will find a way to control one of your hands. And then I will slap you. Repeatedly. In the face. And believe me, it will hurt._

I turned to look at Paul once more, deciding that it wasn't the best time to have a conversation in my head. "Really?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at Paul.

He put on a serious face, but his eyes held amusement. "Promise."

I scrutinised his face and thought for a few more seconds, before letting a small smile slip through. "Fine, but you better have some money on you."

After all, the worst risk is taking no risk.

_Now you're starting to make some sense!_

**...**

"You know, Aria," Paul pondered as we trudged through the mud to the student car pack. "Most who skip school would avoid any public places, and yet you're making me take you to get ice cream."

"I don't see what's so strange about it," I defended quickly, in an attempt to downplay my sudden ice cream cravings.

_Well, ice cream cravings do come with 'period pains'. _My inner voice scoffed at me. _Idiota!_

Idiota?

_I subconsciously learnt it off Dora the Explorer when you were doing English homework._

Yeah, right.

The hail had slowed into a drizzle, and I tried to squeeze the water from my hair and clothes while we walked.

Paul smirked at my actions and I frowned. "Don't do that," I complained loudly, stopping as we reached his truck. Paul looked up from unlocking his door, confused.

"What am I doing?" He demanded, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Smirk." I told him, just as his phone chimed. "You look better when you smile."

Truth be told, I hated that smirk because it reminded me of the old Paul. The mean Paul. Not the one who showed up a second after I called him to drive my mother to the hospital, or the one who was taking me to get ice cream.

_Sounds like you're going soft there, Aria. Tsk tsk._

Paul sent me a genuine smile at the half-compliment I gave him, and pulled his phone from his pocket. He laughed a few seconds later.

"What is it?" I said curiously, wondering who it was. Was it a girl? No. It couldn't be. I would have heard him and Jared talking about it.

"Jared just texted me to ask if I'd give you a lift home after school finished, because he conveniently ditched school in the last lesson, as well." Paul interrupted my thoughts, still snickering at the coincidence. I felt strangely relieved that it was only Jared that had texted him.

Then I stared at him. "Wait a second. Jared was just going to leave me here? Stranded? Alone? Starving?"

_We would be dead within the hour._

Paul gave me an odd look. "Well, I would have given you a lift home, of course. Even if he hadn't texted me asking to. It wouldn't have gotten to the point of you being so hungry that you would have been begging for scraps."

Paul was teasing, but I was still annoyed at Jared for thinking it was alright to leave me here. What if Paul hadn't got the text message for some reason and I wasn't ditching the lesson? I would have had to walk in the rain when school finished.

_Don't forget dying of starvation or hyperthermia._

Paul rolled his eyes at my annoyed face and opened the truck door for me.

I climbed in, still cursing the idiotic waste of a life form known as Jared Thail. Out of all the perfect sets of twins in the world, I got stuck with an idiot.

I shook my wet hair, noticing the droplets splattering everywhere as I did so. For whatever reason, this seemed to amuse me, so I continued shaking my hair from side to side like I was a dog.

"You're one crazy girl, Aria Thail," Paul informed me, as he climbed in and turned the key in the ignition.

"Don't act as if you've never done it," I warned, turning to the window. I waited for the car to start moving so I could watch the familiar too-green landscape roll by, but that didn't happen.

"Uh, Paul?" I asked, turning away from the foggy window. "Why are we not moving?"

Paul's forehead was scrunched in confusion as he turned the key a few more times, only for a strange noise to be heard from the engine. "Shit." He growled, opening the door roughly and walking to the front of the truck.

I blinked at him through the window and chewed on the corner of my thumbnail as he popped the hood.

A few moments later, he pulled out his phone again. I watched in mild interest as he conversed to someone on the other end. He hung up and walked to the car door, to tell me what was wrong.

I simply nodded as if I knew what he was talking about when he told me the problem. "So," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I called Jacob Black and he said that he could fix, after school, of course. So I guess we could just hang here until the end of the day?"

I frowned, "In a car?" I didn't expect my first wagging experience to be like this.

_What's the big deal? It's only your perfect attendance virginity that you're losing, nothing major._

"Yeah," Paul shrugged. "Is that alright?"

"B-but... I thought we were getting ice cream." I said, furrowing my forehead.

"Well, yeah. That was before the car troubles though," Paul tried to explain reasonably, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Paul," I told him sternly. "I only agreed to this because I was led to believe that there would be ice cream involved. I _want _ice cream."

"We have to be here when Jake gets here," Paul told me.

"I want ice cream." I repeated slowly and deliberately, my eyes narrowing.

Paul ran a hand through his hair and narrowed his own eyes. "So what do you expect me to do then?"

I simply stared at him until he pulled out his phone to ring Jake for a second time, to tell him we wouldn't be there when he came and that the keys would be in the glove box, and would he please pick us up when we finished getting ice cream at the diner?

He mock glared at me from talking on the phone while I ginned triumphantly.

_Victorious once again._

**...**

"You're not cold, are you?" Paul questioned, never breaking his stride.

"Nope," I replied, smiling widely. The rain had stopped, but it was still chilly. Fortunately for me, I not only had Paul's sweatshirt (that Paul had found crammed in the back of his truck), but Paul himself. For some reason, he seemed to be radiating more heat than the average human typically would. When I had questioned him about it, he had brushed me off as delusional.

_He's right. You are one crazy ass bitch, Aria._

We were currently walking toward the Diner. And when I say we, I mean Paul, considering I was making him carry me piggy-back style all the way there.

_Such a slave driver, Aria. What would your parents say?_

I am not a slave driver.

_That sounded convincing._

_S_hut up.

_Great come back. No wonder you were so horrible at standing up to Paul._

I hate you.

_I love you._

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked softly, snapping me out of my daze.

"Nothing." I blurt out quickly. "I mean, sometimes I just talk to myself."

_OMG, same!_

I immediately winced as soon as the words came out of my mouth. 'Sometime I just talk to myself'? I had just basically signed my own admission forms into a mental asylum.

To my surprise, Paul dismissed what I had just told him. "Everyone talks to themselves, Aria."

"But I hear voices," I blurt out again, without meaning to. Oh my God, Aria just shut up.

_Yeah, Aria. Shut up, already. You're word vomit is embarrassing us. My_ inner voice mimicked in a high pitched voice, sounding way too amused for my liking.

Paul didn't say anything, and I found my arms tightening around his neck, frightened that he'd call me a freak and walk away. For some reason Paul walking away from me made me feel depressingly sad, especially since we were sort of friends now.

_And we wouldn't even get any ice cream! _My inner voice wailed.

But then something happened that surprised me even more. Paul laughed. And it wasn't just a chuckle. It was one of those booming, loud laughs that shake your whole body. And the most shocking part was that he wasn't laughing in a mean way; he just seemed genuinely bemused.

"I can't believe out of all the possibilities, I got one of the crazies." Paul chuckled under his breath, shaking his head in amusement.

"It's the diner!" I pointed at the neon coloured building, in a desperate to change the subject and redeem what was left of my dignity.

"I can see that, Captain Obvious." Paul replied sarcastically, still laughing softly.

I pouted, annoyed at my own stupidness. How could I have mentioned the whole 'voices in my head' thing?

_Because you're an idiot. Something I believe I have established several times and in two languages._

I stayed silent until we reached the diner, too afraid of what I might say or do say next.

But when we got to the door of the building I couldn't contain my excitement. I shrieked happily and slid off Paul's back, ready to order the biggest ice cream sundae that sold. Paul just shook his head in amusement and followed at a slower pace, definitely looking like the saner of the two of us in the eyes of the general public.

Ten minutes later, I was in paradise with my chocolate fudge ice cream and Paul had ordered most of the menu. Somehow he finished all the food in the time it took for me to eat half of my ice cream.

_I wish we could eat that much and not get fat._

I looked thoughtfully down at my sundae for a moment before switching my gaze to Paul. "Tell me more about your and Jared's job," I asked suddenly, causing Paul to frown slightly.

He stretched against the booth, throwing his arms back and letting his shirt ride up a few inches. I tried my best not to ogle at the toned skin underneath, but I suspected I didn't do a good job from the small smirk on Paul's face.

_At least you know how to appreciate a good body when you see it,_ my inner voice grumbled at me, as if that were the only thing I had going for myself.

Paul took his time stretching, as if he hoped that when he finished I would have forgotten what I asked him. When he saw me looking expectantly at his face (determined not to focus on any part of his body below his neck), he sighed.

"Well, it's just a sort of security thing with me, Jared, Embry Call, Jacob Black, and Sam Uley at the moment and -" He started to tell me grudgingly, but I interrupted him suddenly.

"'At the moment'?" I asked, quoting his words. "You're expecting more people to join you?"

I wasn't an idiot; I had heard some people talk about the 'La Push gang', and whether they were a cult or on drugs. Although I had made some steroids jokes, I had never really bothered to listen to the rumours (especially considering Jared is my brother and I know that he's a goody-goody deep down) , but now I was wondering if that their 'work' was more than just a job.

Paul shrugged and looked down at the table, and I immediately knew that he wanted me to drop it.

I didn't.

_You wouldn't be Aria Thail if you didn't._

"So, what exactly does this security job entail?" I asked curiously, shoving my sundae in my mouth.

_Gosh, that's attractive. _

Paul's mouth twitched in amusement at my piggish eating. "Why does it interest you so much, Aria Marie Thail?"

At the use of my full name I smiled a sickly sweet smile, my mouth still full of ice cream. "It interests me because I don't want my friend or brother to get hurt when working around the ever-so dangerous La Push, Paul Hudson Lahote."

Paul smiled widely when I acknowledged him as my friend, but it faded when I said his name. "Who told you my middle name?" Paul demanded angrily, his cheeks going slightly pink beneath his tan skin.

"Jared," I said simply, frowning down at my almost empty bowl. "Who I'm guessing told you mine as well?" I lifted my eyes and raised my eyebrows at him expectantly.

Paul's pink cheeks turned to red, and I found myself giving a smirk that could have rivalled Paul's.

"What about Sam Uley?" I asked now, changing to another question that was burning a hole in my mind. "He's a few years older than us, right? So is he, like, your boss or something?"

Paul scratched his head thoughtfully. "I guess. We all just see him as more of a brother than a boss." His mouth turned upward at the word 'brother', as if there was another meaning to it. "And after work, we'll just go to his and his fiancée, Emily's, house and just eat and talk and stuff. They both give us advice all the time, and they never judge us or anything and... to be honest, it doesn't even feel like work with them around."

"Wow," I murmured, slightly amazed and jealous of how Paul talked about them. "They sound amazing, Paul."

"They're great," Paul grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. He talked as if Sam and Emily were his family. "In fact, you should come with me to visit them sometime." Paul told me, and I felt my smile fade a little. "Don't worry," Paul amended quickly, noticing the change in my facial features. "They won't mind. Emily loves meeting new people, and she's always complaining how she has to put up with all of us boys."

I blinked at him, chewing on my bottom lip. I wasn't afraid of intruding on Sam and Emily, I just truly didn't _want_ to visit them. I had spoken to Emily at the hospital that one time, and she seemed very nice, but that was before. Now when I think of her, all that I can remember in the back of my head is what happened to Lexi.

Fortunately I was spared from giving Paul an answer, because at that moment the diner's door banged open against the wall and Jacob Black stormed over to our table, looking annoyed.

I cringed back slightly when he reached the table. I had seen Jacob walking around as if he hated the world lately, but up close he looked even more menacing. His usually open and happy face was scowling, and he had a small 'v' between his eyebrows where they were furrowed. He bore almost no resemblance to the smiling and carefree teenager from the few months before.

_Damn. He could use with some happy pills._

He eyes flashed to be briefly before returning to Paul. "You're truck's in the parking lot," he grumbled to Paul, "and I expect you to drive me home now considering I took time to fix up the piece of crap for you."

_Obviously could use with a crash course in manners, too._

Paul's face twisted in anger at Jacob's rude words, but he visibly calmed himself and agreed grudgingly. He slid out of the booth and offered his hand out to me. I took it and smiled gratefully, before following Jacob out of the diner and to Paul's truck.

When I reached the passenger side door, I realised Paul had stopped walking. I turned to see him standing frozen near the diner door, his eyes scanning the forest that surrounds La Push. Jacob had also stopped near him and was frowning in the same direction.

_What do you think it was? A rabbit, maybe? _My inner voice was only mildly curious about the whole thing.

"What is it?" I walked next to Paul, looking at the same spot in the forest that Paul was staring at.

Paul snapped out it and forced a smile. "Nothing." He looked down at me and suddenly frowned. "Come on, Aria. Let me get you home." He literally pushed me toward the truck, and I couldn't help but notice that his hands were shaking.

"But what about Jacob?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to Jake as Paul pushed me into the truck. Paul looked over his shoulder as well and exchanged a knowing look with Jake.

"He's staying around here. He's got stuff to take care of," Paul answered, before slamming the door. I scoffed loudly at his words. I had _heard_ Jacob demanding a ride from Paul. Why would he want to stay here suddenly? Paul must think that I was an idiot if I believed him.

_Well, I think you're an idiot. I don't find it so hard to believe that he thinks you're one, too._

I looked out the window to see Paul and Jake talking quietly. I wound down the window a fraction to hear the end of their conversation.

"-get Sam and I'll get back as soon as I can." Paul told Jacob, who nodded and started to walk toward the forest.

My forehead furrowed. Why was Jake walking toward the forest? Why did he need to get Sam?

"What's going on Paul?" I demanded as soon as he got in the car. "Where's Jacob going? I thought he wanted a lift. And what were you looking at before? What did you see in the forest?"

_Was it a rabbit? I'm putting down a rabbit as my guess, so you'll have to pick something else._

"Don't worry about it, Aria." He grunted as he started driving at a speed that I was sure was above the limit.

"Tell me!" I ordered, glaring at him. What was he keeping from me? More importantly, why did I care so much?

"Aria, leave it!" Paul said harshly, sending me a look that told me not to ask any more questions.

I frowned and folded my arms, but stayed silent for the rest of the way. When Paul stopped at my house and attempted to say goodbye to me, I got out and slammed the door without a word, wondering how such a good afternoon had turned into this.

* * *

><p><strong>Ermahgerd! So much Pauria in this chapter (shout out to mkc120 for thinking of the name)! Hope it made up for the horrible updates. And when I say updates, I mean lack of them. I'm also sorry if this chapter jumped around at some points; I wrote nearly all of it in parts at different times.<strong>

**I'm sorry for my bad grammar as well at times; I am without a beta at the moment and my own judgement for where commas should and shouldn't go is horrendous.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all and I think I managed to reply to most of the early ones. If I didn't, I am so sorry, but I appreciate and love them just as much. Thanks for the alerts and favourites as well, you guys are great.**

**Question(s) of the chapter****:  
>What - or who - do you think Paul and Jake saw?<br>What sort of thing do you want to happen in the next Paul/Aria moment (he's probably going to have to make Aria forgive him for being so rude at the end of this chapter, so ideas are welcome!)?**

**20 reviews, guys (I have free cookies). **


	16. Chapter 15

_**It's not my style to try and cheat and lie  
>Why do you sanctify something that already died?<br>**_**…**

"Staaaaaaaaaceeeeey's mom has got it going on! She's all I want, and I've waited for so long!" I sang off-key along with my iPod dock as I cleaned my room, wondering if I sounded as horrendous as I felt every time my voice wobbled on a note.

I twirled elegantly and tried to yank up my bed sheets, hoping that it might be like a scene from a Disney movie where the sheet would float off gracefully and some cute birds would fly through the window to take it away and go wash it for me (all whilst I had a bubble bath). In reality, the sheet got caught on one of the corners of the bed, did not gracefully float at all, and no such birds flew through my opened window.

I grunted from the effort as I tugged at it painfully for a few moments; I had leant back and was throwing all my weight into trying to free the stupid piece of cotton material. It finally released from the corner unexpectedly in mid-pull, causing me to stagger back and smash my side into the corner of my desk, before falling painfully to the ground.

"Owww." I moaned whilst rubbing my hip, which was already throbbing. I lifted up my shirt and saw my skin was red; I had no doubt that a bruise would start forming within the next few minutes.

"What was that thump?" I heard mom screech from downstairs, though not sounding nearly as concerned as a parent should be after hearing an unexplained noise in their house. If anything, she sounded more curious about what could have happened.

_We could be torn and out of faith and cold and ashamed and lying naked on the floor and she probably wouldn't notice._

"I dropped some sheets on the floor." I yelled back to her, slowly getting to my feet and collecting said sheet, eying it evilly the whole time.

_I say we burn it. Teach it a lesson. Give 'em the old one-two._

"I didn't know sheets made noises when dropped on the floor." She called back, her voice sounding amused. She had obviously guessed what had happened, and from her tone, she was finding it hilarious.

"This one is a hybrid. Its mother was a sheet, but its father was a brick, and it got it's worse features from him. Don't speak about it too much though; it gets upset when you talk about its family." I yelled back again, still rubbing my side and death-staring the sheet.

"Please don't bother yelling back until you think of a comeback that actually makes sense please." Mom called back, making me scowl. I could hear her laughter coming from somewhere in the house, and it made me narrow my eyes.

_Dayum. But even you gotta admit that was a good one._

"Pregnancy changed you!"

_Dayum. Even you gotta admit that was a bad one. Step up your game, Aria. Get ya head in the game. What team? Wildcats._

"Can both of you stop screaming? I'm sort of trying to sleep here," Jarrad yelled from his room, his voice sounding both tired and strained.

"Who's the one screaming now, genius?" I grinned triumphantly, leaning against my doorframe and looking out into the empty hallway.

_When I say step up your game, I don't mean resort to stupid or childish comebacks and then smile like ax murderer who just killed several people. Gosh, you're an embarrassment to the Wildcats._

"Aria, don't yell at your brother. He was working late last night." Mom obviously likes Jared more than me, something I had always been suspicious of as we grew up… and her taking his side in this _incredibly vital_ argument proved it.

"Maybe I would, if someone actually told me what this job is." I shouted back, fuming slightly at this obvious display of favouritism. Hadn't I always brought her the better birthday and Mother's Day presents? Why wasn't I her favourite by that default? I clearly recall buying her expensive, brand perfume and chocolates days beforehand, whilst Jared put together a bouquet of wildflowers from our backyard five minutes before we gave her the presents.

_Yeah, but mothers like all that sentimental stuff… and her getting allergic reactions from the perfume you brought didn't exactly help your case._

"I've told you! Security!" Jared was starting to sound more annoyed than tired. I could comprehend this; I was even annoying myself at the moment. But I felt like if I gave up, that would make mom and Jared victorious and I would have to go back to cleaning my room – a task I was trying to put off for as long as I possibly could.

_Why though? We were having oh-so-much fun breaking our bones because we were pretending we were in a Disney movie with Stacey's Mom as the soundtrack._

"La Push doesn't even need security-ing! I haven't even seen anyone J-walk here before! God!" I would win this argument; maybe I wouldn't be the favourite child, but I sure as hell would be the smartest.

"Aria, security-ing is not a word. I am going to be very disappointed if I find out that I have paid for over a decade of education and you do not even understand the basic concepts of the English language." Mom had definitely boarded the _Anti-Aria Express_ train this morning…

_There goes the plan of being the smartest child._

"I am very edumacated." I tripped over my words, scowling when I realised I was literally proving my mother's point.

"Do you know how many children in less fortunate countries I could have sponsored instead of wasting money on bothering to giving you an education?"

I swear my mother's only goal in life was to have as many children as she could – even if over half of them weren't hers.

"I don't need an education, anyway! My goal in life is to run a lemonade stand."

_Such a fine goal in life, a damn fine goal indeed… for someone who wants to end up homeless or in a metal asylum, that is. The hell is wrong with you? _My lip jutted out as I realised that my inner voice had also found the station where to board the _Anti-Aria Express._

"I hardly think you're allowed to question my job if your main ambition is to end up as a crazy cat lady who runs a stupid lemon stand." Jared called out, sounding amused.

"LemonADE stand, Jared! Not a lemon stand! Who would just sell lemons? How stupid are you? Seriously?" I. Would. Win. This. Argument. I didn't care how illogical my side of this argument was.

"Don't call your brother stupid, Aria. He's not the one who thinks security-ing is a word."

_You're right on one point: there's obvious favouritism right there. Not that I blame her, though._

"He called me a crazy cat lady! And now you've basically implied I'm the idiot. That's a good joke, mom." I waved my hands wildly in the air as I tried to express what I was saying, whacking myself across the face with the sheet that I was still holding in the process of doing so.

"Your life is a joke – not even a good one, either." Jared was really starting to get on my nerves. Didn't he know this was a private conversation?

"You're a joke!"

"Aria, don't call your brother a joke. It's offensive and disrespec-"

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD." I jumped slightly when I heard my dad's voice. If you knew him, you would understand my surprise at his unusually loud voice and annoyed tone. He had always been a very quiet, mild-mannered person, so when he even raised his voice slightly you knew he was almost at boiling point.

And when he was at boiling point, you knew better than to argue back if you valued your life.

I frowned, knowing that I now had no excuse to not finish cleaning my room. Dropping the sheets into my laundry basket, I glared at them for a moment. First they gave me a bruise, and then they started an unnecessary screaming match, which I happened to lose.

_Back to singing 'Stacey's Mom' and practicing our dance moves for when we audition for _So You Think You Can Dance_._

Distantly I heard the doorbell echo along the house, and almost immediately I heard mom's familiar screech of "I'll get it!", obviously ignoring my dad's wishes for all of us to 'shut-up'.

"Bridgette." I heard my dad say warningly to her, although I knew that he would be smiling as he said it. My dad could never stay mad when it came to my mom, although everyone else was a different story.

I still couldn't believe sometimes that my dad had stuck with my mum not only through her pregnancy when they were 17, but for over 17 more years. It made me happy though; their stories had always reminded me of a backwards, modern day fairytale. Dad had been that shy, geeky type who was unable to hurt a fly – not just because he didn't want to, but because he physically wasn't that strong at all. Mom had been that pretty and rebellious girl that boys had fawned over. One day, she had come across some boys picking on dad up over his intense love for physics and chemistry and every other science known to man. Mom had swooped in and rescued him, as if she were Prince Charming and he was the damsel in distress. Dad must have done something right though, because despite their differences, they had ended up together and stayed that way.

_Now that should be a Disney movie._

"Aria?" My head snapped up at my mother's voice. I hadn't realised that I'd been staring at my washing basket the whole time. "There's, uh, someone here for you."

I was immediately suspicious of her tone, because I found I couldn't place it. As I walked down the hallway, I couldn't help but wonder who it could be. Kim was going to an important conference brunch with her two workaholic parents, and to be brutally honest, I didn't really have any other close friends anymore.

The thought that it might be Paul struck me just as I reached the stairs. I froze and breathed in sharply; that would explain why my mom had sounded so strange when she called for me.

I found myself having a slight panic attack at the thought that Paul could be waiting for me. I hadn't spoken to him since I had practically slammed his car door in his face, and as far as I knew, he had made no attempts to contact me either. Although if he had tried to contact me, I most probably wouldn't have responded; I was still annoyed that he was hiding something from me.

_You have got to work on getting over grudges. No wonder you have no friends._

Scolding myself for being such a coward, I continued walking to the top of the stairs and peered down.

Looking rather awkward standing with my parents and waiting for me wasn't Paul, but instead…

"LUCASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I screeched loudly, a huge smile stretched across my face. I raced down the stairs toward him, with my arms flung wide open. Lucas grinned at me, also stretching his arms out, probably expecting a hug.

When I reached him, I neatly avoided his arms, and, still smiling, slapped him cleanly across the face. My parent's mouths dropped open simultaneously as Lucas's head snapped to the side.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded angrily, glaring down at me as he rubbed his cheek, which was already turning red.

"I have no sympathy for bailers." I told him gravely, reminding him of how he had left me to face Jared's wrath alone after I had gotten the tattoo. He had the decency to hang his head sheepishly and look guilty, which made me smile again. "Now that that's out of my system… give me a hug!" I wrapped my arms around him happily. Whenever Lucas was around, my mood seemed to go right up.

Lucas returned the hug with one arm, his other still rubbing his face. "Sir, have you ever considered that your daughter may possibly be on bath salts, or some other odd substance?" I heard Lucas ask my dad over my shoulder, causing me to snap out of the hug and glare at him.

My parents, however, found this hilarious. My dad grinned at Lucas, causing his crow's feet by his eyes to become more predominant. "I like you," my dad chuckled, in his usual quiet way. "And to be honest… it has crossed my mind before."

I frowned, not being able to decide to be happy that my dad approved of Lucas, or annoyed that his reason of liking him was at my expense.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled, grabbing Lucas's hand and pulling him toward the stairs. "We're going in my room, ok?" I called back to my parents, glancing over my shoulder. "And don't worry, I'll leave the door open, yada, yada, yada."

Mom and dad murmured some incoherent words, obviously not caring about my consideration with the door-thing.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as we walked down the hall on the second floor, my eyebrow raised at him.

"I had nothing to do and wanted to hang out with someone. I realised I hadn't seen you in ages, so I decided to check if you were here." Lucas then put a hand over his heart and feigned hurt. "Why? You don't want me here?"

I rolled my eyes and ushered him into my room. "Of course I do; I was simply wondering. I haven't seen you since you ditched me, after all," I glared at him.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, about that… I'm so sorry. I just… I just don't do the whole arguing thing, you know? It looked like things were going to get messy, and I don't like to be around fighting or violence or any of that stuff. It freaks me out. I panicked when I heard the yelling, and just ran." He looked up at me, his mouth twisted downwards. "Forgive me?"

My annoyance was now replaced with curiosity. Why didn't Lucas like being around arguing and fighting? Looking back to that day, I now remember how reluctant he had been to even go into the house when we had first heard the yelling. There was a story behind this, I knew it. But I could feel he wasn't ready to share and I wouldn't push him. I knew what it felt like to have people to try and push you into telling them things.

"Of course," I smiled, letting it pass.

_For now._

…

I zoomed around my room in an attempt to finish cleaning it. Lucas was slouched in my desk chair, his eyes narrowed in concentration as his long fingers twisted a Rubrics Cube. Sighing, I looked around the room at my progress so far; I had gotten some chores done but I was a long way off of finishing. I looked over at Lucas, resenting him for not doing anything except playing with that damn cube. We had been making conversation as I cleaned, catching up on what had happened in the weeks since we'd seen each other. He'd found my stories about how I freaked out when my mom had gone into labour particularly funny.

"You could help a bit, you know." I jutted out my hip and crossed my arms, pouting at him.

"Babe, if I was supposed to do domestic work… God would have made me a woman." Lucas grinned and looked up at me, still working on the Rubrics Cube.

_Did… did he just say that?_

My mouth dropped open and my eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well, maybe you ought to take another look into the mirror, _babe_, because I sure don't see any men around here."

"Really?" Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, pulling out the waistband of his jeans and looking down. My jaw somehow dropped even further, and I immediately felt my cheeks grow hot, especially when Lucas looked up and grinned arrogantly at me. "Because I'm pretty sure I am 100% man," he told me smugly, letting the elastic snap back into place as he looked back down at the Rubrics Cube.

I couldn't help but laugh at his crudeness, shaking my head softly. "You really are a piece of work, aren't you?"

"I think I'm going to vomit."

I spun around to see Jared standing at the door with a sour look on his face. His hair was sticking up messily and he had bags under his eyes, but he looked alert as looked between me and Lucas, frowning deeply.

I felt my mouth go dry at once. Even though mom and dad knew Lucas was here and we weren't _doing_ anything (Lucas was playing with a freaking Rubrics Cube, for God's sake), I still couldn't help feel guilty when Jared looked at me.

"Uh, this is my friend," I said softly, looking at the ground. Jared's gaze looked slightly accusatory, and I found I couldn't meet his eyes. The boring pattern on my carpet that I saw everyday suddenly became very interesting.

I could feel Jared's eyes still on me as he talked to Lucas. "You look familiar," he stated bluntly.

"Well, that was probably because he was there at the Diner that time. Remember when Embry started freaking out?" I fidgeted uncomfortably, not liking the way Jared was frowning at Lucas. "And he also carried me into the house that time after I got the tattoo… remember, Jared?"

Jared shook his head defiantly, his eyes narrowed. "No, that's not it."

Lucas shot me an odd look before turning back to Jared and offering out his hand. "I'm Lucas." He grinned crookedly at Jared, obviously trying to diffuse some of the awkwardness. "Just so you won't know me as 'that-guy-who-corrupted-my-sister-and-let-her-get- a-tattoo'." He laughed, and I chuckled nervously next to him.

_You sound like a seal with asthma. _

Jared didn't appear to notice Lucas's joke; his face was suddenly frozen in recognition. "You're Lucas Carter, aren't you?" He asked cautiously, almost sounding like he hoped that he was mistaken.

Lucas tilted his head slightly, looking confused. "Yeah, that's me. Have we met before? I'm not that good with faces."

"I'll bet you aren't." Jared suddenly snarled, a dark cloud shadowing over his face. I took a step back in alarm at his sudden change in mood. Lucas looked slightly panicked as well, his easy-going smile gone.

"Listen, dude, I -"

"Get out of my house rightnow, before I chuck you out myself." Jared interrupted him, giving him a look so deadly that Lucas immediately began backing toward the hallway.

_He's running away again. Doesn't have much of a spine, does he?_

"Alright, alright," he tried to say soothingly, his hands held up in surrender. "I'm leaving." Lucas's eyes flickered to me, and he looked concerned. "You'll be ok, yeah?" He asked me weakly, and I nodded to show him he didn't need to worry.

"Okay," Lucas murmured, his eyes flickering between me and Jared, who looked like he might attack him at any second. "See you later, Aria." Lucas literally bolted from the room, and I immediately rounded on Jared.

"What the hell was that about?" Jared glared down at me as I yelled in his face, his fists clenched at his sides.

"_What the hell was that about?_" Jared mimicked roughly. "Do you know who Lucas Carter really is? Do you, Aria? Do you?"

"What kind of riddle-talk is that?" My voice was slowly getting louder and louder. "_Do you know who Lucas Carter really is? Do you, Aria? Do you?_" I was the one mimicking now, and from the looks of it, Jared didn't find it very amusing.

"He's a player, Aria." Jared said loudly, looking straight into my eyes. "He uses and abuses woman. He takes whatever he can get at parties and plays with their emotions. He blackmails girls into giving him what he wants, and usually just ends up humiliating them anyway. He is a no-good man whore and literally stinks of dishonesty."

I felt my heart drop. "You're lying," I quickly said, shaking my head. "Lucas isn't like that."

"Really?" Jared raised an eyebrow, almost looking like he felt sorry for me. "But do you really _know_ Lucas, Aria? You didn't meet him that long ago, did you? And it's not like you're the party or gossip-type, so you don't see or hear the things he does, do you?"

"Even if what you're saying is true, it wouldn't be anything you or Paul haven't done, and yet I still talk to you two." I switched to a different tactic, knowing denying what I was hearing wouldn't do me any good. Truth be told, I did feel a bit sad. I hadn't expected Lucas to ever be one of _those_ guys; he was always sweet and funny around me. But considering he hadn't tried anything on me and had been there for me in some of my darkest moments without taking advantage of me, I figured I'd still give him a chance. Anyway, I felt like I couldn't stop being friends with Lucas if I tried, to be completely honest.

Jared gritted his teeth in annoyance and looked like he was about ready to strangle me. "Paul and I are _nothing_ like that asshole." Jared scowled, looking down at me. "Promise me you won't go near him?"

"What? No!" I spluttered, my fists clenching. Who was Jared to tell me not to speak to Lucas? Although Jared and I had become closer lately, Lucas was perhaps my closest confidant. I couldn't lose him, especially after how he'd been there for me.

"Aria," Jared groaned loudly, "you don't _know_ him like I do, trust me."

My nostrils flared, and my eyes narrowed. "_I_ don't know Lucas? I beg to differ. It was _you_ who didn't even know his name until he told you, after all."

Jared frowned and stepped forward, gripping my shoulders and looking at me intently. "Lucas Carter is bad news, Aria. _Real_ bad news. I know you don't think I know him, but I do. It's not even the player thing, either. He's done other stuff – real bad stuff. I've known him for longer than you have, and –"

"You know _of_ him, you don't _know_ him." I interrupted stubbornly, jutting my chin out. "There is a difference, Jared."

Jared returned my glare. "Well, you know what they say. You think you know someone, but you could be wrong. Take Paul for example; you thought you knew him before. You thought he was arrogant, you thought he was a bad person, but now that you _properly_ know him, you can't say that he is any of those things, could you?"

"What the hell does Paul have to do with anything?" I said furiously, annoyed that his point was actually logical and made sense. But nonetheless, he was trying to make Paul seem like a saint, when he was clearly bias and Paul was certainly nowhere close.

"Everything!" Jared scowled and let me go. I blinked in confusion at his statement.

_So much for that logical argument._

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded suspiciously, watching Jared as he buried his head in his hands.

"Nothing," he replied, his voice muffled. "Nothing at all." He looked up and stared at me in obvious disappointment. I immediately started to feel guilty.

_Jared was always good with guilt tripping. How else would he always manage to get more cookies from the lunch ladies and be 'star of the week' three weeks out of four in preschool each month?_

"Nothing at all," he repeated again, still looking at me in a way that made me feel even more ashamed. "Just… please, Aria. Please say that you'll try to keep your distance from Carter. Just trust me… he's dangerous, and bad news. He's done things that you wouldn't believe, like the time he…" Jared trailed off, whilst I listened curiously. What was he talking about? What had Lucas done? "Never mind." He shook his head, continuing, "just… for the first time in your life, trust me. Please, Aria."

I felt like I had been backed into a corner. Jared looked so sad and desperate that I knew already I wouldn't be able to say no to him. But I couldn't lose Lucas. Lucas was one of the only stable things in my life that I had left. He was like my rock. My funny, sweet rock who was crude and childish and inappropriate and stole rubrics cubes from my desk and made me forget about everything when I was talking to him.

But I couldn't let Jared down. Not with him looking at me like that.

So, I did the only thing I felt like I could do… I lied.

"Fine. I promise."

**…**

I frowned at the ceiling from my position on my bedroom floor. I felt immensely guilty for lying to Jared, but what else could I do? Lucas already felt like one of my closest friends, despite of how little we saw each other.

I couldn't lie that what Jared had told me about Lucas unnerved me, but he had never tried to pull any of that on me. And who's to say that all those rumours about him are true?

_Who are you trying to convince there?_

A loud knock interrupted my thoughts and made me jump. I turned my head to the side to see who was waiting at my door, and instantly scowled.

"Oh. It's you." I said dully, although my heart seemed to be beating faster for some weird reason. I tried to slow it down whilst turning my head back toward my ceiling.

"Do I have permission to come in?" He asked, sounding hesitant.

"No." I replied quickly, my eyes not moving from the white ceiling. "Please leave and feel free to grab a complimentary mint from the kitchen on your way out."

_Mother would be proud of you for being so polite and good-mannered._

I held my breath for a few seconds, biting my lip. I waited to hear retreating footsteps, but instead felt someone slowly lie down next to me on the floor. My head shot to the side and I glared at him, but he ignored me and got comfortable so that he could look at the ceiling, too. His arm brushed against mine, and I yanked mine back as tingles shot up and down my arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped, folding my arms across my stomach (and far away from his).

The corner of his mouth was tugged up, and I wanted to hit myself when I found my mouth started to move upwards, too. "Lying." He finally answered, putting his arms behind his head.

"Can't you lie somewhere else? Maybe not next to me? Maybe not in my room? Maybe not in my house? Hmm?" Looking over at his face again, I saw a familiar smirk.

"Maybe I want to lie in your house, in your room, next to you," was all he said, his eyes still unmoving from the ceiling.

"What if I don't want you to lie in my house, in my room, next to me?" I asked harshly.

For the first time since he'd arrived, his smile left. "We can't always get what we want," he murmured, a frown flickering across his face.

"Considering it's my house we're in, I'm pretty sure this is a situation where I _can_ get what I want," I pointed out.

He chuckled softly, causing my heart rate to speed up once again, for some unknown reason. "I'll admit you have a point." He turned suddenly, and looked at me properly for the first time. I found myself getting slightly lightheaded. "But I'm not leaving," he continued.

I snapped out of my daze and scowled at him. "Paul," I warned.

Paul grinned again, still looking at me. "Aria," he mimicked in a high pitched voice, causing me to frown even more.

"Leave." I commanded, keeping my gaze steady. "Now."

"You didn't say please," Paul gave me another grin, before turning his gaze back to the ceiling.

"It's my house; I can choose to say what I want," I reminded him sourly. "And I choose to not say please."

_I take it back. Mother would not be proud of you for being so rude and bad-mannered._

Paul laughed, and I could almost _feel_ the deep sound vibrate in my own chest.

"Fine," he replied, still chuckling. "_I'll_ say please then. Aria Thail, will you _please_ grant me permission to stay?" Paul grinned crookedly at me, his eyes crinkled in amusement. My breath got caught in my throat for a second, and I quickly looked away from him.

_Go on, let him stay Aria. Come on, say yes. He won't do any harm… and you'll be able to stare at him all day! Win-win, right? _

"Okay, you can stay." I allowed. "On one condition, though... you tell me what happened with you and Jacob."

Paul's grin disappeared for the first time since he arrived, and he fidgeted nervously for a while. "Pick another condition," he said finally.

"_You didn't say please_," I mocked in disgust, mimicking his earlier words. "And no. You either tell me or you can leave… your choice."

It was silent for a few minutes after I said that. Paul's forehead was wrinkled, and he would open and close his mouth every now and again, as if he were trying to say something but didn't know how. I watched him steadily, waiting for a reply. I had been serious; he had to tell me or leave.

"I am sorry about how I acted," he slowly told me, his eyes flickering to mine. "I… I shouldn't have been so impolite and… harsh about the whole thing. I'm sorry."

My eyebrows drew together in confusion. "I didn't ask for an apology, Paul. I asked for an explanation. Are you trying to distract me?" I scolded, suddenly furious at him.

His eyes widened slightly, and I knew I had hit the nail on the head. "No!" He denied quickly. I rose an eyebrow at him and he rubbed his chest nervously. "Okay, maybe," he amended. "But I also owed you an apology, anyway. Didn't you want an apology?"

"Yes, the apology was nice. I'm glad I didn't have to ask for it first." I smiled knowingly. "But I also think you just tried to distract me again, yes?" Paul lowered his eyes sheepishly and his forehead crinkled again, indicating he was thinking hard about something. "So are you going to tell me?"

"I just told you that I'm sorry." Paul suddenly stressed, frowning deeply. "What else do you want me to say, Aria?" To be honest, I was more than a bit shocked at his sudden mood swing. He'd been pleasant and relaxed the whole time he'd been here (which was shocking itself), but he was now suddenly sounding like he was irritated with my questions.

I turned my head to look at him, only to find him staring at me intently. I bit my lip, studying his light brown eyes. He really did have nice eyes… the colour reminded me of caramel.

_He has caramel eyes, you like caramel ice cream sundaes – it's obviously meant to be._

"You're supposed to say why you were rude in the first place." I reminded him pointedly, looking away so I wouldn't get too distracted by his eyes.

His jaw clenched as he closed his eyes and exhaled loudly through his nose. "I _can't _say." He stressed again, his eyes still closed. I narrowed my own eyes; the amount of times he'd told me that he _couldn't _tell me something were becoming uncountable.

"You can't, or you won't?" I challenged, looking at his face closely.

"Did I stutter?" Paul replied snappishly. "When I sayI_ can't_, I mean I _can't_."

Taken back at his tone, but determined not to be discouraged by it, I continued to verbally attack him. "Don't talk like that to me; we are still in my house after all," I snapped back at him. "I was just asking, considering it seems like your answer is _'I can't tell you' _to every question I ask you."

Paul's eyes shot open during my rant, his forehead creased. I found myself glaring at him whilst he just stared at me silently. For the first time, I noticed just how close his face was to mine. I sucked in a quick breath, and instantly began looking for ways to distract myself from that fact.

"Well?" I demanded, still glaring. "Are you going to say anything?"

"You're not what I expected you to be like." He finally said, unexpectedly. My eyebrows rose and my mouth dropped slightly, wondering what he had meant by that comment. Paul smiled at my reaction and, if possible, his face came closer to mine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, feeling more than a little offended. I didn't move away, though. It felt like I was frozen. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

Paul looked at me carefully. "It doesn't have to do with anything. It was just an observation on my part. And what I meant by it was that when I first began getting to know you properly, I expected you to be… just different, I guess. Quieter, uncertain, more… reserved. Less brave. I didn't expect you to be stubborn and so outspoken." I wasn't sure if this was meant to be taken as an insult or a compliment, but I found I couldn't think too much into it because Paul seemed to be moving even closer.

"Well, uh," I stuttered, sounding feeble as Paul's face moved closer and closer. "You know... what they say about, uh, expectations."

"No, what do they say?" Paul asked softly.

I turned my head away slightly, frowning. "You either live up to them or you don't."

"You exceeded mine." My eyes snapped back to Paul's face again when he said that. I giggled nervously, my eyes flickering from feature to feature on Paul's face. We were so close that I had probably gone cross-eyed from the proximity, which definitely wasn't good look.

Paul chuckled in response to my reaction and I felt his breath was over my face. Surprisingly, his breath actually smelt really _good_, like orange tic tacs.

_My favourite type of tic tac. Mmm-mmm._

I wasn't sure how we had gotten from arguing to… whatever _this_ was… in such a short time span. What I was sure of, however, was that Paul was leaning in toward me.

In fact, he was leaning in so closely that it was almost like he was going to _kiss_ me, or something. My eyes were now flickering so fast across his face that I probably looked like I was having a seizure. My heart starting racing and my mouth felt dry.

"P-Paul?" I said tentatively, trying to clear my throat. "Wh…what are you doing?"

Paul seemed to snap out of something and jerked away from me. I felt strangely sad when he suddenly sat up from the floor. I sat up as well, but he was already getting up and edging toward the door.

"I have to go. I just remembered I have to do something," Paul told me hurriedly, his eyes not meeting mine. "Bye, Aria."

"Oh… okay. Goodbye Paul," I said quietly back, but he was already out of my room. I sat motionless on the floor, listening to him walk down the hallway. Resting my face in my hands, I tried to gather my thoughts on what had just happened.

What had just happened? The events of the last few minutes just seemed like a blur now.

_So… back to cleaning?_

"Why did Paul just bump into me whilst sprinting down your staircase?" My head shot up quickly toward the new voice.

Kim was standing at the doorway of my room, with a pizza box in her hand and a confused expression on her face.

I forced a smile at her. "I'm not sure… he must have been over to talk to Jared. Sit." I patted the floor next to me, where Paul had been the minute before.

Kim didn't question me and plonked down, placing the pizza box on the floor. "Really? I thought Jared would have told me," she murmured, still looking confused.

"Why would Jared have told you that Paul came over?" I asked. "I didn't know that you two were that close a friends."

"Oh," Kim looked down, her face beginning to go red. "Um, well, we aren't. We're just, uh… erm…"

My attention was drawn from Kim's blabbering to the pizza box in front of us. I knew it sounded bad; I was meant to be her friend and listening to her, but I was hungry. Imagine not eating all day (not to mention when you're having the sort of day I was having), and then having someone bring a _pizza_ into your room.

_The smell itself is killing me._

"That's great." I interrupted Kim in the middle of her sentence. "Erm, sorry, but is there a reason you brought a pizza with you?" My eyes didn't stray from the box the whole time that I spoke.

Kim chuckled, sounding strangely relieved. "That brunch I went to with my parents was absolutely _horrible_. They were eating things like caviar and liver, and all this other posh food. I hid in the restroom most of the time to avoid eating anything." She paused to shudder. "Long story short: I nibbled on stale bread rolls whilst everyone talked business, only speaking on occasion when someone spoke about how tall I had gotten." I snorted at this; Kim had the notorious genes that Lexi had suffered from… meaning they were both midgets. Kim mock-glared at me, before continuing, "Anyway, I was absolutely _starving _when we left."

"So you brought a pizza and came to share it with your best friend?" I asked grinning at her. When she nodded at me, I wasted no time in pushing open the lid and all but launching for a slice. "Kimberly, I love the way you think."

Kim giggled and reached for her own slice. We sat in casual silence for a few minutes until Kim spoke. "So, are you going to tell me the real reason Paul was running down your stairs?" She questioned, taking another bite of pizza.

My own mouthful of pizza got caught painfully in my throat at the unexpected question. "What?" I choked out, my eyes watering slightly.

Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid. Jared told me that he was going to be catching up on sleep today and that he wasn't going to talk to anyone. He would have warned Paul not to come today, which means the only other person Paul would have been visiting is you."

I wanted to ask her why Jared had told her all that stuff, but I knew that Kim would take this as me trying to change the subject.

_And she's right._

"Fine. He came to see me, although I have no idea why."

Kim's eyebrows furrowed. "Then why did you say you didn't know why he was here then?"

I picked at a loose thread on the carpet. "Because."

"Because?" Kim prompted.

"Because something weird happened," I finally said, pulling the thread.

"Which was…?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "One second I was lying on my floor, contemplating the meaning of life, and then he comes in and lies next to me."

"Just like that? Why?"

"I don't know, Kim," I groaned, running my hand through my hair. "But then we started arguing - as usual - and then we were laughing, and then…"

"And then?" Kim leaned forward, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I… I don't know," I admitted. "He just got really close to my face and I went cross eyed and I was like, 'Paul, what are you doing?', and then he just got up and left."

Kim looked surprised as she leaned back. "You mean it was like he was going to kiss you?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I repeated my new catchphrase. "_I don't know_. It sort of seemed like it, I guess, but he couldn't have been doing that."

"Why not?"

I sighed and chewed my lip. "Because. Because we're friends. Friends who only became friends a little while ago. And before that, we hated each other."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kim looked way too amused for my liking.

"It has to do with everything!" I complained. "It means that he couldn't have been doing that. He's _only_ my friend. I must have misread the whole situation wrong and freaked him out."

"Maybe," was all Kim said in reply.

"Maybe?" I repeated incredulously.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," Kim abruptly said, changing the topic.

I snorted, shaking my head. "Maybe not."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really the confronting type, Kim." I told her, literally shoving another slice of pizza in my mouth.

_Where has she been the last couple of years? Doesn't she remember how you never stood up to yourself against Paul?_

"You _have_ to talk to him about it sometime, Aria," she tried to tell me reasonably. She picked at her own slice of pizza, making me feel like a pig.

"Why?" I demanded, easing up on the pizza. "Why can't we both pretend nothing happened and leave it at that?"

Kim sighed softly and shook her head. "These things don't work like that. It'll probably be awkward between you two if you don't sort it out. Just go find him and talk to him," she encouraged, smiling at me.

I frowned, putting down the remaining pizza back into the box. "What am I supposed to say to him, Kim?" I said softly, my voice breaking. "I have no experience with this sort of thing. How am I supposed to start? What if he didn't think anything of it, and then I just make it awkward by talking to him?"

"You're over thinking this, Aria," Kim laughed. "Just ask him about it, straight out. It'll only get awkward if you decide to make it awkward."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with Kim Conweller?"

Kim shook her head again and laughed loudly. "She's tied up and under the bed," she joked, eyes shining. "Now… go to talk to Paul this instant and don't come back until you do."

"Now?" I asked, bewildered.

"Now," Kim confirmed, picking up the pizza box and standing up.

"Why now?" I whined, sprawling out on my floor.

"Because the sooner you get this sorted out, the better you'll feel," she explained reasonably, before her voice got serious. "Now go."

"I don't know where he lives," I said desperately, trying my hardest to put this off.

Kim rolled her eyes. "It's La Push. It's impossible not to know where everyone lives. And I'm sure Jared or your mom would tell you, if you still insist you don't know."

I blinked, knowing she had me beat. "Fine, _mother_." Kim gave me a look that could have killed, and I flinched in response.

_She would make an amazing teacher… or librarian… or army General…_

"But as soon as I get back, you're telling me what you're hiding," I told her, laughing at her shocked expression. "Oh, Kimmy. Don't look so surprised. Surely you didn't think you were the only one who could tell when the other is lying?"

Still laughing at her surprised and sheepish expression, I walked out of my room to try and find mom so that she could tell me where Paul lived.

**…**

I sighed, shoving my hands in my pockets and gazing at _his_ house. It was nice; a bit dull, but nice nonetheless. I kicked at loose pebble from the driveway with my shoe, a frown playing on my face. I still didn't know whether or not to go through with this. Talking out things had never been a strong point of mine; I preferred to keep _my_ thoughts private, and didn't fancy hearing other people chatter on about their own problems when I had plenty myself.

_You'd make a great agony aunt then, wouldn't you?_

I shifted from foot to foot, trying to weigh how worth it this visit would be. There was still time to leave and make a run for it, but I could only imagine Kim's reaction when I would turn up without talking to Paul.

Unfortunately, fate chose my decision for me when I heard a twig snap on my far left. I span around, heart racing, only to see a grinning Paul appearing from the edge of the forest.

_Did you also mention he was shirtless?_

He spotted me and froze mid-stride. "Aria?" He called out uncertainly, almost sounding like he was somehow hoping it wasn't me. He squinted his eyes at me and scratched at his chest in a nervous manner.

"Uh… erm…" I spluttered, trying to force myself to look away from his abdominal area - but failing miserably. "You, uh, do know it's like, close to Antarctica freezing out here?" I finally managed to say, sounding as pathetic as I felt.

A smile tugged at the corner of Paul's mouth as he shrugged, obviously over the initial shock of seeing me waiting outside his house. "I can't help it if I'm hot," he said cockily, walking toward me. Although he seemed relaxed now, I noticed his eyes constantly flickering to the side toward the forest.

"I'm sure," I replied dryly, determined to stand my ground although my heart seemed to beat faster with each step he took toward me. "At least your modesty is still in check, I see."

"Modesty?" Paul cocked his head to the side, smiling mischievously. "I don't believe I ever heard of that word before. What is it?" He came to a stop in front of me, and I was surprised to feel the heat his body radiating. I hadn't been entirely joking about the Antarctica joke – it _was_ freezing. Maybe he wasn't joking about the hot thing, either…?

_Well, der. Have you seen them abs? Have you seen them? They could belong to Adonis._

Rolling my eyes, I managed to murmur something along the lines of "very funny" in response to his comment, trying not to let a smile slip through at his playful antics.

I was surprised at how he was acting; it was a massive contrast to when I last saw him. He had been so eager to get away from me that he had _sprinted_ down my staircase. Maybe I was wrong to come here and talk to him… what if he really didn't mean anything and I had misread the conversation? This would just make it awkward.

That was it; I was leaving, with my dignity still intact.

_What dignity? You have a voice in your head and, what's more, you actually listen to it._

"So, why are you here?" Paul asked me, not knowing that he had just ruined my plan. "Not that I mind you being here, of course."

I opened my mouth to make up a lie about delivering a message from Jared, or to say that I was selling cookies, or _something_, but my brain had another idea. "Why were you running down my stairs?"

"What?" Paul asked loudly, looking both alarmed and bewildered.

I blushed, looking down at the ground briefly. "I mean, Kim told me she bumped into you on the staircase. She also mentioned that you were running rather fast."

Paul cursed under his breath. "I told you I forgot something. I was in a rush to get back," he explained, not making eye contact.

I breathed in sharply, reading his body language. "I think you're lying, Paul. Why were you running? Why did you leave so suddenly? What happened between us in my room?" The questions were tumbling out of my mouth now, and there were no stopping them. "And don't say nothing happened, because something did."

Paul didn't meet my eyes for a while. When he finally spoke, his words made my blood boil. "What are you talking about, Aria?"

I glared at him and he flinched, but I was so angry that I didn't have any time to feel satisfied by that fact. "You know what, Paul?" I started, knowing that yet another argument was going to occur. "Fine. Don't tell me. Pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about." I started to back away from him, deciding that it was time to leave before I did something I would regret.

"Aria…" Paul started walked toward me again.

"And you know what else?" There was no filter anymore; I was just going to say exactly what was on mind. "You can also stop pretending you know me. Go back to what you used to think of me. What was it again? Quiet? Less brave?" I taunted, throwing the words he had said to me in my room back into his face.

"Aria," Paul tried again, his face displaying shock and annoyance.

"_Of course _you would think that I am just a quiet and scared little girl," I raged, still furious at him. "That's all you ever saw me as when you used to _shove my head against the lockers_."

"Key words being _used to_." Paul finally was able to get a word in, and he looked just as furious as I was. I just glared at him, and Paul let out a groan. He rubbed his hand down his face, scowling. "_And_ I've _told_ you a million times how sorry I was for that, Aria! I will always regret what I did to you, okay? There will never be a day I won't hate myself for what I did. But... but I thought that you were going to give me a second chance. I know I don't deserve any more chances, but I'm selfish enough to take whatever I can get, to be honest. But if I knew that having another chance meant you bringing up who I used to be and shoving it in my face every other second, then maybe I shouldn't have bothered."

Hurt panged in my chest with his last few words, but I tried to hide how I felt. "Why do you even still bother with me then? Huh?" I was yelling at him now.

"Because you're worth it," he yelled back, although his voice softened at the end.

"You didn't always think I was worth it though, did you?" I shot back, even though his words gave me butterflies.

"I always did!" Paul shouted, grabbing my shoulders. I looked at him through wide eyes, and he sighed. "I always did," he said again, sounding defeated. Paul let go of me and ran his hand across his face again, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" I meant for my words to come across as angry - suspicious even - but my voice sounded weak.

Paul looked conflicted for a moment, before his face seemed to become decisive. He leant in and took my hands in his, which surprised me so much that I didn't even think about pulling away. "I always thought you were worth it," he told me sincerely, looking into my eyes. "Do you remember Miss Ailah's class?"

"You mean back in elementary?" I was feeling slightly dazed. "When we were like, five-years-old?"

Paul nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah. Well, back then, I had a massive crush on this girl." For some reason, I felt a little annoyed at this fact, although this was well over ten years ago. "And she didn't notice me at all," Paul chuckled, even though he looked like he didn't find it funny. "So I used to try to get her attention by, well, picking on the other kids."

"Why?" I blurted out, bewildered. I remember how Paul used to be back in elementary days… how he always used to push kids off the playground, ruin other student's projects, or brag about the lunch money he took from someone.

He shook his head, still chuckling humourlessly. "I don't even know. I guess I thought that if I showed this girl that I was stronger than everyone else and that I could get whatever I wanted, she'd be interested in me." Seeing my sceptical look, he gave me a genuine smile. "It didn't work, of course. I'm still not sure if she genuinely didn't notice what I was doing, or if she just didn't want anything to do with me. Probably the last one, though." I smiled with him now, still very much aware of hot hands holding mine.

"So I had a crush on a girl for all of elementary, and I had yet to have a conversation with her. When we reached high school though, I thought of a new plan. She had a brother, you see," Paul was looking at me carefully. "And she loved him very much. She didn't really converse with anyone as much as she would with her brother."

A sinking feeling was appearing in my stomach.

"And I thought that if I became friends with her brother, then I would have a gateway to her," Paul explained. "If I became friends with her brother, I would become friends with her."

The sinking feeling was becoming more predominant and my mouth had become dry.

"But it didn't work, of course. Once again, I'm not sure if she didn't notice me or if she just didn't want to. It hurt me, you know. So one day, when she was nearby, I decided to go for that last ditch effort. She was taking something out of her locker, and there was a small girl in our year nearby." He was looking at me so intently now, but I couldn't focus. This story was sounding familiar – a bit too familiar. I wanted to think that I was jumping to the wrong conclusion; that he would suddenly say that he had a crush on, say, Kylie James… but it didn't seem to be going in that direction.

"So, I went up to the small girl and did the usual. Pushed her, called her names, all of that." It looked like Paul was forcing out his words now. "And then the girl came over, and I was so _happy_. All of these years trying to get her attention was suddenly becoming worth it. I waited for her to say something to me, but she didn't."

My heart started racing. He couldn't be talking about who I thought he was talking about. I wanted to ask him, but I felt like I couldn't talk.

"I think you know where I'm going with this," Paul sighed. "She punched me in the face. And I felt so... hurt and humiliated… that I started doing things to her that I hate myself for today. I started picking on her; I hurt her. And I did it for years."

I felt like I was going to faint.

"We both know it's you I'm talking about, Aria."

I had already guessed as much, but there had been a thin sliver of hope that it wouldn't be me. Hearing him confirm it made me feel even fainter. My mind was spinning from what Paul had just told me. He had literally just told me that he not only bullied me for years, but countless others, just because he some weird schoolyard crush on me.

"…Aria? Aria! Are you alright?" I blinked; taking in Paul's concerned face. I realised I had zones out, and I quickly pulled my hands away from his in disgust.

I was most certainly _not _alright! I'm literally choking on my own spit, for God's sake.

"Are you ok?" He asked again, putting his burning hand on my forehead as if to check if I had a temperature.

"You did all those things because you _liked_ me?" I screeched loudly, and I swore I could hear all the birds in the area squawk in response before taking flight. "What kind of _fucking_ psychopath are you?" I pushed his hand away from me and stepped back.

"Please don't swear," Paul said quietly, looking at his feet. "It doesn't sound right coming from you."

"That's all you have to say? Really? God, I… I can't believe you!" I was back to being furious. I was so angry at that moment, that I felt like I was going to explode; steam was coming out of my ears. "That's the reason you made my life _hell _all these years?"

"Isn't it better than having no reason at all?" Paul snapped angrily. "Isn't it? That's why you thought I did those things, yes? Just because I could? Isn't it better to at least have an explanation for what I was doing?"

"No reason is better!" I snapped. "There is no 'better', Paul. Why can't you see that there is no possible reason that is better when it comes to making someone feel worthless?"

"_I know_," he stressed, before his voice softened. "God, I know, ok? There's no better reason. I just thought that telling you might bring you some… comfort, I guess. You know, all that closure shit? Obviously I was wrong though, and I'm sorry."

Ignoring his apology, I started to stomp away when an animal noise echoed from inside the forest. If I didn't know any better, I would say it was a wolf, even though there weren't known to be many around this area. The only other time I had heard a wolf was when that wolf had howled outside my window for a week after Lexi had died.

"What in the world…" I mumbled, looking over the forest with appraising eyes. I jumped slightly when a scorching hand grabbed my arm, but my look turned icy when I realised it was Paul.

"You have to get inside," his voice was oddly serious, and he looked alert.

"What? Why?" I demanded, trying to shake his hand off my arm. Paul's grip got tighter and he started pulling me toward his house. I shouted and tried to escape his grip, but he was having none of it. He only let me go after he had dragged me into his house and into the living room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I finally pulled free of his grip, sending him daggers.

"I'll be back before you know it, but you have to stay here," Paul said quickly, stepping back toward the door.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you," he replied. My eyes narrowed dangerously. Where had I heard that before?

Paul obviously realised what I was thinking, and walked back up to me. "Trust me," he whispered.

My heart stopped for a second, but then I laughed. "Trust you?" I asked rudely, feeling guilty at the hurt look on his face.

"Please, Aria?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I felt strangely dazed and knew I was already going to agree.

_Damn those beautiful caramel eyes._

**…**

I stared out the window from Paul's house. It was homier inside than the outside had been. It was warm and filled with what seemed like thousands of photographs. If I had been in a better mood, I would be in hysterics on the floor at all the embarrassing baby photos of Paul. But considering I was in a horrible mood, I couldn't even bring myself to snicker.

_And that's saying something. Some of those baby bath pictures are just... _

I found myself getting angrier and angrier as I thought about what Paul had said. He'd done all that because he had a crush on me? What a nutjob.

In fact, why was I bothering to even listen to Paul, especially after what he had just told me? Why should I have to stay here? I had agreed to his request in a moment of weakness, but that weakness was over now that he was gone.

Deciding that there was no point in staying or listening to Paul, I ignored his warning and went outside. It was so much colder out here, and I shivered whilst wrapping my arms around myself.

I had just started the long walk home when I decided to cut through the forest to get home quicker. There were a number of hiking trails spread all through the forest, and some of them were very convenient when you wanted to get somewhere quickly. I wasn't exactly familiar with the forest, but I had walked a particular trail enough times to feel comfortable in knowing where I'd turn up.

I picked up my walking speed when I got on the trail, finding the forest to be bit… eerie. I was always weary of walking alone on the trails, especially after hearing about so many murder and abduction stories, but for some reason I was even more so today.

I started humming the tune to _Stacey's Mom_ to get my mind off of things. It sounded strange to hear my lone humming, so I stopped after a while. It made me sound like I was in some creepy horror movie. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised I saw the sign that indicated the trail was coming to an end soon, excited that I'd soon be home in my warm bed, watching Supernatural and eating ice cream.

That's when I noticed that there was a figure of a person standing behind the sign, almost out of view. I almost screamed, considering this person was hiding in the shadows and behind a sign.

_This whole thing is screaming_ serial killer_._

The figure the stepped into the light, and the first thing I noticed were her clothes. They were simple enough; jeans and a blouse. What shocked me though was how dirty they were; they were covered in mud and grass stains. She was not wearing any shoes either, which made me wonder how she could bear the cold. I was wearing two pairs of socks, and my feet were still feeling numb.

I slowly looked up to her face, and almost gasped. Her hair was long and red and curly and wild, and her eyes were so dark I couldn't see the colour. She was paler than most of the people in Forks (and that was saying something), but that didn't hide her extreme beauty. All her features were perfect, and I was surprised that I didn't notice her face straightaway, instead of what she'd been wearing. She looked like she could be a model, despite the clothes and wild hair… not only because of her stunning face, but also because of her poised posture and how she seemed to radiate confidence.

"Your hair is very Disney _Brave_-like," the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. The woman looked curiously at me, and I blushed red at my previous statement. "Oh, God. I didn't mean that to come across as offensive. I mean, Brave is a good movie – a _great _movie, even." I twitched – yes, _twitched_ – nervously as she appraised me through narrowed eyes.

"You're interesting," was all she said in reply to my blabbering, her head tilted to the left slightly as she looked me over.

_I'm a bit insulted that she has the decency to call us 'interesting' when she's not even wearing any shoes._

I pursed my lips tightly. "Not _really_," I told her honestly. "I am perhaps one of the most uninteresting, most clichéd people on this planet. You know, I love long walks on the beach, rom-coms, chocolate ice cream… yada, yada, yada. "

_Gosh, why are you so embarrassing?_

She raised an eyebrow in question, which seemed like a prompt from her for me to start telling her my whole life story on how I became one of the most uninteresting and most clichéd people on this planet.

_I'm sure her life story would be way more interesting… hey, you should ask her if she does archery._

Something held me back, though... and not just because this was a complete stranger and therefore a possible candidate for a serial killer.

Something else about her unnerved me, making me want her to know as little as me as possible.

"Are you a tourist?" I asked curiously, knowing that I couldn't have possibly missed her before if she lived in La Push or Forks.

Her lip pulled up into a smirk. "I'm here for business," she told me, still scanning me attentively.

Now I was _certain_ she was lying, or at least to some degree. Who in the world would come to the miniscule town of _Forks_ for _business_? And why would a 'respectable' business woman be in the middle of the woods? And why would she be barefoot and have unkempt hair, for God's sake?

"Oh." I said, trying to keep my voice as indifferent as possible. "Who do you work for?" Her smirk – or smile, I couldn't even tell anymore – was creeping me out. She looked like Jimmy - the cat that Lexi used to own – when he was about to attack a bird… completely predatory.

"I'm high ranked. I don't work for anyone, they work for me." She sounded like she was being truthful, but her actual voice was creepy, too. It sounded strange coming from her mouth – that voice sounded like it should have belonged to a young teenage girl, not a so-called 'business woman'. "I'm here on a… conference call, of sorts."

I nodded, trying to discreetly move backwards. "Ah, that's interesting. How you liking your trip so far? Forks meeting your standards?" My voice broke on the last word.

_I always knew you were going to get us killed one day._

She laughed, and I shivered. Her laugh was all chill and high-pitch and absolutely zero warmth – it definitely wouldn't have made America's Next Top Laugh, that's for sure. "It's been mediocre, but its inhabitants are interesting. I feel like some of them would have great potential as… fellow business partners."

I nodded, still edging backwards; I had a strong desire to run away. "That's good you hear that. A lot of businesses from bigger cities overlook us and write us off, just because we come from a small town."

She started walking toward me and I let out a squeak, much to my embarrassment. "Lucky I don't overlook small towns," she flashed another grin, this one different – almost sweet and friendly. I felt a strange urge to gawp at her beauty, replacing the urge to run. "You, I believe, also have this potential."

"Me?" I squeaked again, feeling both surprised and a little flattered at the compliment. She thought that me, Aria Thail, middle child of the Thail clan, earner of straight B's (and the occasional D when Science was concerned), and just socially awkward in general, could become successful in the land of business?

"Oh, yes," she nodded. "You would make a valuable asset to a business such as mine. In fact, maybe you would be interested in doing some… training… for my business, if you'd like?"

My eyes widened. "Like work experience? You seriously think I would be good at that kind of thing?" She nodded, and I felt myself beaming. I no longer felt scared or unnerved by her; she now seemed perfectly nice and friendly, not to mention she was offering me an escape from this place. How could I have thought she was dangerous and creepy before? "What sort of thing would I have to do for this, uh, training? Would it be hard?" I added, worried at the skills this would require.

She shook her head, eyes wide. "Not at all. In fact," she began, moving so that was a few steps from me, "it'd all be _extremely_ easy. All we'd have to do is –"

She stopped mid-speech, suddenly freezing as she looked past my shoulder. I took in her wide eyes and tense posture, before slowly turning around to look over my shoulder. I tried to gasp, but the air was caught in my throat.

Hidden partially in the shadows, stood five massive animals, all lined up like a battle frontage. But that wasn't what had shocked me. They were so huge that they could have been horses. And they were growling at us; obviously they weren't friendly.

They started to move toward the light, and I gasped again. Whilst they were in the shadows, I had thought that they were maybe bears, considering the outline of their general size. But when they moved from the shadows and I could see their features, I realised just how wrong my guess was.

They were wolves.

Giant, horse-size, growling wolves.

I then did something so stupid and girlish that I felt like kicking myself as soon as I did it; I screamed and scurried backwards. But of course, since it was me, my foot got caught on something and I fell –quite painfully – on my butt. From the throbbing in my ankle, I could tell I had either twisted or sprained it.

I looked behind me quickly at the business woman, only to see her start to run away from the scene. I felt betrayed; one moment she was offering me work experience at a company and telling me how amazing I was, and the next she was leaving me alone – unable to walk with a hurt ankle – while being surrounded my mutant wolves.

After turning my head back to the direction of the wolves, I looked up to see them racing toward me. My heart stopped and I closed my eyes tightly out of pure fear. I could hear their growls getting closer and closer, and I closed my eyes so tight I started to see colours.

I was going to die. I was going to die. _I was going to die_.

Wasn't my life meant to flash before my eyes? Where was my movie about my life? Or has my life been so irrevocably boring that my mind can't even pick out and put together the good parts?

A whimpering sound escaped my mouth when I felt gusts of wind flush past me, causing my hair to fly back and goose bumps to appear on my skin. Blood rushed through my ears, leaving me unable to hear for a few moments. And then… silence. No growls. No footsteps. No leaves getting stepped on. No tearing of the flesh. No nothing.

I slowly cracked open one eyelid, and then the other, looking around. My heart had started once again and was beating so fast that all I could feel was _thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_. I looked around again; no one was there.

No wolves, thank God.

And no business woman, either.

A chill ran down my spine. Had they gotten the woman? I know that she left me to practically die so that she could save herself, but I didn't want anything to happen to her either.

I shook the thought off quickly; judging by the gusts of wind I had felt, those wolves were fast. They would have reached the woman quickly if they were after her, and I would have heard a scream. She must have ran down the end of the trail and gotten away, and the wolves were probably chasing a herd of deer or something.

I scowled suddenly, thinking of what the business woman had done again. She had made a run for it to save herself, ditching me in the process. No wonder we're always warned not to trust any people involved with business.

As I was getting up and rubbing my sore backside - which would leave yet another bruise – and as well as trying to see how my ankle had fared, another thought hit me. My heart went from _thumpthumpthumpthumpthump _to suddenly stopping again, and I felt air get caught in my throat. I didn't even notice when my ankle gave way and I fell back down to the forest floor.

I think I had just seen what had killed Lexi.

And it was certainly no bear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, but does this massive chapter make up for it? Writing all that dialogue almost killed me. <strong>

**I'm sorry for any horrendous grammar in this chapter, since I am without beta and I am no grammar Nazi myself. I am a mis-user and abuser of the comma, so I am sorry if there were a few places that needed one or there were too many in a sentence. **

**I'm also sorry that there wasn't much inner voice in this chapter, but I felt like every time I tried to work it in, the chapter stopped flowing.**

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed, alerted, added this to favourites, or even just took the time to read Voices... it amazes me that anyone would actually want to read my weird drabbles, never mind actually **_**liking**_** them. **

**Question(s) of the chapter**_(answer whichever ones you want, if any at all)_**:****  
>- What's your favourite PaulAria moment in the whole of Voices?  
>- When do you think would be the perfect time for them to – <strong>_**eeeek**_** – kiss?  
>- What do you think Kim is hiding (should be pretty obvious, but oh well)?<br>- What do you think happened in Lucas's past?  
>- Who did Aria meet in the woods (should also be pretty obvious)?<br>- What is your favourite flavour of ice cream?**

**ALMOST 400 REVIEWS****, WOOO! LET'S GO GUYS, WE'RE ALMOST AT ANOTHER MILESTONE (after, what? 2 years?), THIS IS SO EXCITING! LOVE ALL OF YOU, XOXO.**

**20 reviews, guys. I will reply to them all! ****REVIEWS**** = MOTIVATION**


End file.
